Doki-Doki In Real Life
by DarkAsCrimson
Summary: First fanfic! This is gonna go up flames, probably. This is something that I'm surprised no one has tried yet so WOOHOO I might've started a trend! Virgil has finally achieved the good ending and is sad that it's at an end but Sayori is transferred to his world with no way or desire to return, the two start a relationship In Real Life.
1. An Ending with a New Beginning

Chapter 1: An Ending with a New Beginning

Sayori: "Thank you Virgil for making everyone happy."

I look at my screen in triumph but also in defeat. After finally achieving the good ending I started feeling my eyes well up with tears, this game was by far my favorite on Steam and there's nothing left to do with it. Sometimes a 100% completion gets truly hard when it's achieved, you'll never enjoy it the same way again.

"I wish I could really get to know you in person." I mutter to myself.

Sayori: "Me too, Virgil. Me too."

I stop thinking to myself and look at the screen completely in disbelief.

"Were you... able to hear me just now?"

Sayori nods to me with an actual animation.

Sayori: "I can see you too. You need to iron that shirt, looks like you didn't even put it in the dryer."

 _How did she know that?_ I think to myself.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I hold up both hands and lift up a few fingers.

Sayori: "Two, three if you include your thumb." She proceeds to display the same gesture as I have, with the right hand in a peace sign and a left hand with a thumbs up. I'm flabbergasted at what I'm witnessing, this is the real deal I'm having here.

"I feel like I forgot to take some sort of meds this morning. This is really bizarre."

Sayori: "I understand that you must feel uncomfortable with this but this is really happening. Though it wasn't always like this, it just started when you completed the game 100%."

I can't tell if this is really good or really bad but to be honest I can't help but to feel glad about it. If this is really happening then maybe I'll get my wish and really get to know these girls, at least Sayori.

We started talking about anything we can think of. From our favourite activities to our likes and dislikes to even our deepest thoughts and feelings. I feel like I'm actually falling in love with this computer program but it's almost as if there's an actual person residing in this game who has a mind and soul of her own. Breaking the fourth wall is one thing but Sayori is actually passing through it.

Suddenly the screen flickers and thunder start to crash. Sayori is looking like she's going through an earthquake.

Sayori: "Virgil, what's happening?! I'm scared!" Her voice sounds like static.

"I don't know but I promise everything will be fine." I have high doubts but what else am I supposed to say to a frantic girl?

The screen goes white and the lights in my house shatter. Bits of light bulb can be heard bouncing off of the random objects in my house. The only source of light is my computer screen. It's so bright that I can't see Sayori.

Sayori: "Kyaaaaa!!"

As I was about to call out her name, the screen goes black only to flash a bright white light. This left me speechless and terrified of what could possibly happen next.

Suddenly a huge weight is thrown on top of me, knocking me on my back. As I lift my head to see what landed on me, I find a girl in an orange school uniform with a red bow in a headful of short cherry blonde hair looking up at me with bright blue eyes. I look into them as if they were windows to a bottomless abyss. Such bright aquamarine orbs that were so mesmerizing and beautiful that time itself froze around us. There was a faint but sweet aroma of fresh apples in the air that was radiating off of this girl's hear. After a good few minutes, it finally hit me like a freight train of reality. There's no mistaking it, it is really her.

"Sayori?"

The girl blinked as if she too was in a trance.

"Virgil?"

The silence once again was casted over us. Minutes felt like hours. We were too in shock to even speak.

"Told you everything will be fine."

My attempt to break the ice worked as I started to see a smile form on her face and she starts to giggle which turns into laughter that I join into.

"And you were right. This is like a dream come true."

"You're telling me."

She sighs and rests her head on my chest, clearly not wanting to get up. I decided to let her stay there despite my back aches like I was dropped from a plain. I wrap my arms around her into a tight embrace.

I honestly couldn't believe it, the Sayori who was always out of reach and was forever to be a mere computer program in a game was laying on top of me in the living breathing flesh. I can't help but to cry with joy. The only words I have for her was this:

"Welcome to my world, Sayori."

 **(A/N): Woohoo first fanfic. I can almost smell the grammar errors I'll be making. So yeah, this going to be a MC/OC,Sayori fanfic. I don't really see many stories that have this couple pairing without having the other girls (almost) as equally involved not to mention smut stuff so I'm making my own. Yes, this is going to have some smut but not a lot. I never made a smut before. I did write some fanfics before but never posted one so first published fanfic is gonna be a smut-ish. I've been wanting to do one for a while now so final I can get some relief. Hey not like that, get your mind out of the gutter because mine was here first. Anyways, Yuri and Natsuki are gonna cameo in this story but I'm still debating on bringing Monica into the fold. I dunno but I'll figure it out eventually. Thanks for reading! Ta-ta!!**


	2. Settling in

Chapter 2: Settling in

Sayori was laying down on my bed with a pile of books next to her, looking through them one by one with a big smile on her face. She changed out of her school uniform into just her button up shirt, socks, and her hair bow. Clearly she was comfortable but she was also excited to be in an actual bed and not a digital one. She was also grateful that I own a one bedroom apartment with a queen sized bed. All she could think about was getting to lay down with me and sleep the night away feeling safe. The rain clouds seemed to disappear for her.

While she was chill-laxing, I was busy sweeping up the shattered light builds and replacing them. But while this is great and all, there's still somethings that need to be taken care of.

First, she needs her own set of clothes and while that can be taken care of with ease, I can't really take her with me if all she has is her school uniform. One; it's weird in public, two; people will think she's cosplaying and you only do that at conventions and not at the mall, and three; people will know who she is and if they believe her then that can have some serious consequences.

That being said leads me to our second problem, her name. She can't go around being called 'Sayori' because everyone who's every played Doki Doki Literature Club will instantly bombard her with questions and possibly other things that I don't want to think about. Plus, for someone who's supposed to be Japanese she sure looks European with those big eyes and milky skin.

Three, how are we gonna get her a ligit ID? That's the most important here because without that she can get into trouble if something were to happen. Besides, who's is honestly going to believe that she came here through a video game? You're only going to believe it if you were there and seeing that I was the only witness, the odds don't look so good.

I finish up with cleaning and head over to the kitchen to make dinner. Tonight I was planning on making Lemon Chicken, my mom's homemade recipe. The second I open the fridge, Sayori comes running full tilt stopping just behind me leaning forward with her hands clasped together behind her back. Her face looks like a kid on Christmas morning, she's excited to know what's for dinner and I can't help but to smile.

"Watcha gonna make, Virgil?" She says innocently.

"One of my favorite dishes my mom used to make for me." I gesture her to the table. "I'll surprise you. Just go and sit down at the table."

"Meanie." She starts to pout at me. I think that I'm going to tease her more often because it's so adorable to see her make that face.

I watch her walk to the table with a smug grin on my face that makes her giggle. I then focused on the task in front of me and begin prepping dinner.

(A/N): I'm not revealing the steps to make my mom's chicken. It's a family secret.

I fix up two plates and walk towards the table. Sayori is basically drooling so despite my seat being closer I walk over and set her plate down first. Then I sit down and after having a quiet meal, I look over to a post food-gasimed Sayori.

"That... was... so... goooooooood!" Clearly she enjoys my cooking but there's still some business to discuss.

"Hey Sayori?"

"Hmm?" She says with a smile.

"There's somethings we need to discuss regarding your say here."

She looks at me with worry as if she's going to be kicked out.

"First off, we need to do something about your name. You're well known in the gaming community and because of that people might think you're either crazy or the real deal which can be a real problem." I continue. "When we're alone it'll be safe to call you 'Sayori' but when we're out in public we need to call you something else. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it kinda does. It would be a problem if people knew I'm the actual Sayori." She says to me with understanding. "What should I be called then?"

"...Sarah? It's easy to remember and it sounds similar to your real name. How about that?"

"I like it!" She smiles at me. "What about a last name?"

"Uhm...?" Shoot! I didn't think of that. "I dunno. Do you have any ideas?"

"Mason! I like that one!"

"Okay, Sarah Mason it is." As I say that, she beams at me.

With that out of the way, I mention that I'm going shopping tomorrow at Target to buy her a set of clothes and then we'll both go to the mall and get her some more stuff. She jumps at me at joy calling a date. Well it is what it is and you can't really deny it. After that I suggested it's time for bed only to find myself being pulled by the hand towards the bedroom and boy is she strong.

I deliberately avoided mentioning the ID since it's starting to get late so it can wait until tomorrow.

She jumps in first and pulls me in under the covers. She clings to me by wrapping both her arms and legs around me. We cuddle for a while before I reach over and turn off the lamp on my night stand. She rests her head on my chest as she snuggles as close as she possibly can to me. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead then I hear her hum passionately making my heart flutter. This is the beginning of something special, I know it.

(A/N): Hey, two chapters in one night and from work! I don't know if I'll be uploading this frequently but I'll try to do so as often as I can. Stay tuned as the next chapter will be just like my chicken, having a hind of lemons ;)


	3. Date

Chapter 3: Date

I was getting dressed to go out to Target and buy Sayori some clothes. I only wore a simple

tee-shirt and a pair of faded jeans but I had something better than that ready for later. I chuckled

at my shirt, it was black with Pickle Rick on it.

I walked out of the bathroom to find a still sleeping Sayori sprawled across my bed. It was 8:09 and she was still snoozing, which had me a little worried at first because in the game she said that she barely could find a reason to get out of bed in the mornings because of her depression. However, those worries didn't last long, she was smiling in her sleep. Doesn't matter how good of a faker you are or can be, you can't force a smile in your sleep. It's clear as day, she genuinely happy.

I slip on my shoes, grab my keys, and head out the door as quietly as I can so I don't wake the sleeping beauty in my room. I hop in my Audi TT (don't ask how, I got people) and drive off. I've

always loved this car, so fun to drive. I even painted from white to red with black racing stripes on

the sides. The best part is it's a convertible. I started think of Sayori and I driving down to the beach with the top down. Immediately I snap myself back from la-la land and into reality because I almost crash my car into someone. _Don't fuck this up, Virgil!_ _*slap*_ I mentally slap myself complete with sound effects and imaginary pain.

I arrive at Target and surprisingly it's empty. I walk straight to the woman's clothes section. As I

started looking around, I noticed some people coming in and giving me looks. I ignore the stares I'm getting and pick up a custard colored tee-shirt, thinking she'll like it seeing the size is right with it not being too tight or two loose I place it in my cart. Thats when I heard some whispering from a few women behind me. I understand why they would though, I'm in my early 20s and have a Pickle Rick shirt on while looking at girls clothing of small size. I have long hair and didn't shave this morning so any guy of any age would get weird looks. Then I listened to what they said and realized I had the wrong idea.

"That shirt is kinda small, who do you think is he buying that for?"

"A daughter maybe?"

"No he looks too young to be a dad. That shirt looks too big for a little girl."

"Then a girlfriend? That's so sweet."

I blush at that part.

"Still it looks small, she must be young."

Blushing stopped.

"How young could she be?"

"Excuse me, Ladies. I have no sense of fashion. Do you think an 19 year old girl would like this?"

"umm..."

"Thank you, that'll do." I walk away and never heard from them again.

I buy a pair of jeans and a bag of fun size snickers then leave. I drive home and find Sayori awake and before I could say anything, I was met by a tight hug. I showed her the clothes and told her to try them on only to be squeezed more. I tried to hide the candy but failed and now my ribs hurt.

She comes back from my room- well _our_ room and she looks cute in the shirt I got her. We decided to go and leave for our date. I changed into a blue button up short sleeve shirt tucked in solid black jeans and a black jacket. We put our shoes on and hopped into the Audi then before we knew it we were at the mall.

"This place is so big." Sayori was looking up at four stories of shops and stores in awe.

"That's a mall for you, Sarah."

She looks at me confused but then remembers what discussed last night.

"C'mon let's go look at JC Penny, they'll have some stuff you'll like."

"Okie-Doki!"

"I see what you did there."

We head in and start browsing the dresses right away. All of them were summer dresses but I understand why she'd pick those, they were mostly orange in color. Then we ended up looking at looking at bags and purses and ended up with three galaxies for her to carry around. We purchased our merchandise and started exploring the rest of the mall. That's when Sayori discovered the food court.

"A pizza, hamburger, and a hot dog Sarah? We should've called you Sasha."

"Who's Sasha?"

"Let's watch some Attack on Titan when we get home, okay?"

"Okay!" She says cheerfully.

After a while, she points past my shoulder. "Can we go there next?"

Before I turned around, I noticed her blushing. _Oh I see where this is gonna go._ I turn to see that she was pointing at Victoria's Secret. _Yep. Right on the money, I was right._

"Sure. Why not?" I say so casually knowing that this will get embarrassing real quick. _The things I do for love._ I groan internally.

 **(A/N): Is it awkward that I'm starting to pop a boner right now? *blushes***

So we head in and I start to feel the heat rush to my cheeks and the pressure in my crotch sector build up. _God please if any one notices let it be just Sayori_. She picks out a set and tells me to wait outside the dressing room. After a few minutes, she comes out in a red lace bra with no underwire and a lace panty with floral pattern trimming. _Captain, we went to half mast to full sail. Aye, she be a beauty isn't she?_

"What do you think?" Says a shy Sayori.

"Aye, captain she be a beauty indeed."

"...what?"

"The fact that I'm speaking pirate tounge means I'm in utter awe. You look amazing, Sayori."

"I thought I was going by Sarah?"

"In you lingerie, properly brain my function won't."

"hehehe" Her giggles are making me crazy.

We bought over $400 worth of lingerie on Sayori but it was worth it. We got home and had dinner. We then find ourselves on the couch wrapped in a blanket with hot coco while watching anime. After completing season 2 of AoT, we just cuddled on the couch. She kisses me on the cheek and as I turn to look at her she kisses me on the lips. It was so blissful and soft, I could feel her melt in my arms. She ends up falling back slowly without break the kiss as if she's pulling me in to get on top of her which I comply. As I hover over her, as things start to heat up, my phone rings.

Our kiss breaks and I turn to see who dares interrupt our intimate moment.

"Way to cock-block, mom!"

 **(A/N): Well three chapters written and released in under 6 hours. Way to go me. And for those who are wondering; yes, my mom did one time interrupt an intimate moment I was having and let the rocord show that after 3 years I'm still mad at her for it.**


	4. Meet my Mother

Chapter 4: Meet my Mother

Mom: "Hey kiddo, can you do your dear old mother a favor?"

I groan as I read the text. Mom always had the worst timing. I turn to Sayori who was a little annoyed at situation so I decided to make it fast. Sayori leaned her head on my shoulder since Mom also interrupted her.

Virgil: "What do you need, Mom?"

Mom: "I need you to hold onto some stuff for me until tomorrow."

Virgil: "Mom it is 11 at night. Can't this wait?"

Mom: "Oh stop. You and I both know that you're always up at this hour."

Dammit, she's right. I am a light sleeper.Defeated, I reluctantly responded.

Virgil: "Alright. Is it about church donations?"

Mom: "Yep. See you soon."

"Welp, it looks like you're going to meet my mom, Sayori."

"Ooooh, Really!" Her eyes sparkle but die down into worry. "What if she doesn't like me, Virgil?"

"She will. You're too adorable for her not to like you. Don't worry about it." I assure her. "Besides, she's a really good cook."

Her excitement comes back to her. She really seems eager to meet my mom now so that's a plus but I really am worried how I'm gonna explain how I met "Sarah" to my mom. I can't just tell her the true and say that she came out of my computer but I also can't lie to her since one; I'm an honest person and rarely lie, and two; my mother can smell a lie five miles away in a snow storm so I'm gonna smell like a failed polygraph exam.

What am I gonna do?

Meanwhile: At the Literature Club

Natsuki and Yuri were sitting on the floor bored as can be. It's been like this for two days now, just the two of them. They figured that MC/Virgil bailed on the club and so they didn't think much about him but Sayori on the other hand was what they were really worried about. They know she can be late sometimes but she's been absent for two days now and what's even weirder is that MC/Virgil went missing when Sayori disappeared. At first, they didn't think that he did anything to her considering that they were childhood friends but the temptation of getting into their business was growing.

Natsuki: "Ugh. Where is she? I've texted her like 40 times for the past two days."

Yuri: "Maybe they're ill with something. The flu has been in season of late."

Natsuki: "I know that but it hasn't been that bad this year."

Yuri: "I'll call her to see if she's okay."

Yuri pulls out her phone and opens her contacts. She scrolls down the list until she finds Sayori's number and presses 'call'. As she waits she waits with her phone to her ear, both Natsuki and Yuri look towards the back of the room where they hear a buzzing noise. It was coming from one of the desks in the back. They go over and see an iPhone 6 with a pink rubber case with baby blue polka dots. The screen says 'Yuri :P is calling'. Yuri hangs up the phone and sees the screen changes and reveals 7 missed calls, 47 unread text messages, and a notification that says there's only 9% battery remaining.

Natsuki: "She left it here all this time?"

Yuri then picks up the phone and unlocks it with ease since Sayori never puts a pass code in. She then goes into contacts and calls MC/Virgil only to be startled by a sudden buzzing from the desk right next to her. Natsuki walks over and finds a Samsung Galaxy vibrating. She holds the phone up to Yuri and shows her the screen saying 'Sayori is calling' and then puts the phone down. The phone only has 12% battery missing and 2 unread messages. Now the two girls are worried about both of them.

Yuri: "This isn't good. What should we do, Natsuki?"

Natsuki: "I-I don't know. You're supposed to be the smart one, Yuri!"

???: "Perhaps I can help."

The two girls looked to the front of the room to see a bright light before them.

Meanwhile: Back in the real world

"Hey Sayori?"

"Hmm?" She hums groggily.

"Maybe you can meet my mom tomorrow."

"Aww but why?" She whines to me. She looks exhausted, her eyes are slowly fluttering close and she can barely sit up strait. It was a long day today. We went shopping and binged watch Attack on Titan for several hours.

"Because you look tired and you need the rest. My mom will be here tomorrow so we can introduce you properly. Okay?"

"Alright. But one thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She lifts her arms up towards me and has her eyes closed.

"Carry me?"

I smile at her and laugh through my nose as I pick her up bridal style and carry her to our room. I set her down on our bed and covered her with the sheets. I didn't bother asking her to change because she looked comfortable as she is. Besides, I already hear the door bell ring.

"You'd better go get that, Virgil."

"I know. Good night." I whisper to her as I kiss her gently on her forehead.

I open the door and was greeted by my mother. She had two large bags full of cake mix.Sayori would be all over that.

"Hey Ma, how are you?"

She steps in and sets the bags down in the entryway.

"I'm doing fine, Kiddo. How was your day?"

"It was great. I had a lot of fun today at the mall."

"That's nice. I'm glad to hear you're doing okay on your own."

It's been only a year since I moved out. I decided to move to somewhere close to home so I could see my family every now and then. So far it was easy being alone, I only had to worry about myself so finances were stable. Now I have to take care of Sayori and have to pinch pennies just to build my back account back up to where it was before. I spent over $800 today on just Sayori alone and I can't be spoiling her. I need to keep a closer eye on my finances and practice restraint so that way I can keep a warm roof of our heads. I love Sayori so much that I want to make sure she's comfortable and happy. She doesn't need any rain clouds coming back to her and that alone is enough to break my heart.

"So Mama, when will you be picking up this stuff tomorrow?"

"Around noon." She looks at me as if she's studying me. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Oh crapbaskets in the middle of steamy July! How the hell do I avoid this one? I'm not ready to reveal the news to her.

"It's late, Ma. We can talk more tomorrow. Sound okay?"You fool, you might as well say that you are hiding something.

"Alright. See you then."Like I said, Virgil. You're too pro at this.

"You're acting different."I'm dead! I'm fucked! I'm dead! I'm fucked! I'm dead! I'm fucked! I'm dead and fuuuuuuucked!!!

"I am? How so?"

She smiles at me. "Where is she, Virgil? Where's your new girlfriend?"

Dammit. Might as well."She's sleeping right now." I point with my thumb behind me towards the master bedroom.

"Already moved in I see?" Her smile fades.

"I knew her for a while now and she just moved in yesterday." I meanI'm not really lying on that one.

"Okay as long as you two are safe. I'm too young to be a grandmother you know."

"You had to go there didn't you."

"Yes I did. Good night and make sure you introduce me tomorrow."

"I will, don't worry." I close the door and watch out the window as my mom gets into her car and pulls away.

I sigh in relief of how easy that was. I then make my way into my bedroom to find Sayori sound asleep. I get undressed and change into my pajamas; a simple white tee-shirt and padded long pants. I crawl into bed and wrap my arm around Sayori. She stirs silently but relaxes at my touch. I close my eyes and slowly drift away into my slumber, waiting for morning to come.

(A/N): That's it for this one. So Yuri and Natsuki have finally made their appearance in the story and they have quite the road ahead of them. I am sticking to what I said about focusing on OC/Sayori pairing so don't worry. As for the mysterious light, no it's not Monica because that light has a man's voice. So that's something for you guys to wonder about. I actually want to see what you guys think who it might be in the comments. Let's make it a contest shall we? Whoever is the closest to guessing who the mysterious light is by the next chapter will get get to be a character in this story. You guys have until the 5th of February at 1900 hours eastern time. Have fun!


	5. Introductions

Chapter 5: Introductions

As the morning sun light cracked through the curtains and shined upon the faces of a young couple, a cherry blonde woman opened her ocean blue eyes. She turned her head to see a young man with long dark brown hair sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled at him for she knew who he is and what he meant to her. She was so happy to be finally with him after knowing nothing but a digital reality for as long as she could remember. She was self aware in that reality and knew she wasn't real. She remembers everything as if it just happened.

-Flashback starts-

Her and another entity known as Monica knew the their world was a false one. Although, Monica knew that long before Sayori did but she knew they were friends at one time. Sayori didn't become self aware until she was betrayed by her friend. Monica tampered with her file to the point to where it was in Sayori's programming to be suicidal. After she was forced to hang herself so Monica could get closer to the main character which was later programmed to named 'Virgil' she was deleted by her former friend. Betrayal can awaken intense feelings to the point of where you become determined to retaliate what has harmed you. That is how Sayori became sentient. The first thing she did was try to figure out where she was. She didn't know it was just a game yet, she actually felt like she was real. When she learned that she wasn't real she was devastated but quickly learned to accept it. She then started to learn who she was by looking through the data that was around her. She learned of Monica's betrayal and how it infuriated her as to why she did. It was so she could get closer to him, to the main character known as Virgil. She then noticed something, how he plays the game. She noticed how he always wrote the poems for her and she found that heart warming. Even more so how he was given the option to either friend zone or confess to her and he immediately goes to confess without even thinking. She thought he wanted to be with her and her feelings for him started to bloom. She then realized she had to do something so she started mess with the surrounding data to get out but it didn't work but she was able to reach out to him via pop up message and was even able to cut Monica off by fading the screen to black and going strait to the poems. Sayori felt powerful when she did that and so she tried to do more but couldn't, she was cut off by Monica so she couldn't communicate in anyway to Virgil. No where near from giving up, she tinkered with the data as much she can but when Monica Deleted the entire game Sayori then knew that she was now completely helpless. All she could do was watch as Virgil reluctantly accepted Monica's confession but she could tell he literally didn't have another choice so it was sorta okay. But the he deleted Monica's file from the Characters folder and Sayori couldn't help but to smile in victory. After Monica was forced to reset the game, Sayori felt saddened by how Monica excluded herself. Unfortunately, this process had to be repeated multiple times in order to get the best ending. The young cherry blonde woman was always wanting to be with Virgil more and more since he never chose the friend zone path with her. And then it happened, he achieved the best ending and Sayori was finally able to communicate directly. They talked for hours and hours through the computer as if it was a video call. She wanted more but if this was all she could get then she was happy with that. But that's when a bright figure pushed her and found herself on top of the real him. She doesn't know what that figure was but she never questioned why it did that because it gave her what she always wanted, to be with him.

-Flashback ends-

Sayori crept through the room trying not to awaken her love and headed for he bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to look her best and make a good impression since today she'll be meeting his mom. She left the door cracked open because Virgil said that the knob tends to get stuck and it'll be unsafe to have it jammed if an emergency were to happen. Though that wasn't the real reason why she left it cracked, she just wanted to tease him a little. Sayori wasn't the type to be kinky but she believes a girl can change her mind whenever she feels like. She looked into the mirror and noticed that her purple night gown reminds her of Yuri and it made her frown knowing that both Yuri and Natsuki weren't self aware like her. She'd loved to be able to talk to them and tell them about everything that's happened. Since it couldn't be helped she brushed the thought off to the side and let all her garments fall to her ankles before stepping into the shower.

After what felt like an eternity Sayori finally gained the will to exit the shower, it was that pleasing for her. She reached for a towel and wrapped around her body but when she drew back the curtain, she was met by fully dressed Virgil who was brushing his teeth. He wore a pair of black slacks, a navy blue button up shirt, and a shiny black shoes. When he turned to greet her, Sayori saw what the outfit really was.

"G'morning, Virgil. Um is that a police uniform?" Sayori could stop staring at the golden badge on his chest.

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you but five months ago I graduated from the police cadets and been a sworn officer ever since."

"Do you have to work today?" She was frowning.

"Sorry but yeah I have to. I gotta keep food on the table, right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

He walks over to her and places his hands on her bare shoulders to comfort her.

"Hey, look at me." I say that softly to her as she looks up. "I know you want to spend the whole day with me and I do too but I have do things that I must do. You'll be okay because I'm going to come back for lunch and after that I go back to work for a few more hours and then it's just you and me. Plus, it's not like it's every day, I do get weekends off and I'm going to spend every day off I get with you." I kiss her forehead and she smiles at me.

"Okay but be careful and come back safe?" She says that with those puppy dog eyes but this time it doesn't work on me because I know I'll come back safe.

"Don't worry." I reassure her. "I'm going to be okay because I have someone that I must come back to."

She then kisses me passionately. I pull her in as she wraps her arms around my neck. Once we run out of breath we just stay there with her head resting against my chest as I rub her back through the towel she has on.

"You'd better get dressed since mom is gonna be here in a minute."

"Okie!" She skips into the bedroom and pulls out her clothes.

In about 15 minutes, Sayori was fully dressed in a light blue shirt and a long pink skirt with white knee high socks. We sat on the couch waiting for my mom to show. I have my arm around Sayori and she's resting her head on my shoulder when suddenly the door bell rings. I gesture to Sayori to stay seated as I answer the door. As I greet my mom, I take her to the living room to introduce her to Sayori.

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Sarah. Sarah, this is my mom."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ma'am. I'm Sarah, your son's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sarah. You are a very beautiful young woman." She smiles as Sayori blushes to my mom's complement.

"Thank you Ma'am." Sayori has one of the warmest smiles on her face that I've seen so far.

The two chat for a while talking about how Sayori and I met. She's a clever girl saying we met over books and how we just clicked right away. I made some coffee and some tea for Sayori since she doesn't like coffee that much. A half hour passed and my mom needed to go to the church event so I helped her carry the bags she left here over night. Once she was gone I had 10 minutes before I had to leave so Sayori and I just decided to make out on the couch until my phone's reminder went off. Once it did we ignored it for about five minutes and just let it continue to ring. I got up to go and before I left I told her that if she gets hungry (which she indeed will) that there's leftover pasta from last night and hot pockets in the freezer. As I walked out the door, I was grabbed from behind and was pulled into another long and savory kiss with Sayori. And then I was off.

(A/N): And there we have it. As for the contest, the winner will be turned into a character in the next few chapters and that luck SOB is Mammoth93 and he got it right on the money. That light figure is infact Dan Salvato. Congrats Mammoth93 you get to be a character later in the story. I sent you a pm with a few questions.


	6. One week later

Chapter 6: One Week Later

A single week has pasted since Sayori came into the real world. Learning that her boyfriend was a rookie cop sorta scared her. Virgil had to cut his hair after a molotov cocktail incident but he was okay and his hair was trimmed to a nice short cut. His bangs were just above his eyes and the rest was spiked towards the front and back and while he was sad that his pony tail was gone, he was okay with the change. Sayori, after a while finally got an ID card that says "Sarah Mason, Age: 19" and that took some stress to get but all of that was worth it. Plus, it had Virgil's address on there so that means that she officially lives there. She spent most of her time reading when Virgil was working and started teaching herself how to cook but that literally ended up in flames. Virgil from then on made her meals in advance before leaving. They spent most of their time on the couch reading, writing, and sometimes play video games online and they completely trolled the servers to the point they'd get banned for being too good. That only made them laugh more and more at the other gamers. The two actually enjoyed walking outside in the evenings and sometimes they'd stay out late on clear nights to see the stars. They were just so happy together.

"Hey my next day off is tomorrow. Wanna go out to dinner?"

"Duh? Of course!"

"Cool. I'll go ahead and figure a place out."

"Okie Doki!" She is just so adorable.

Meanwhile: At the Literature Club

Natsuki: "W-Who are you?"

Natsuki and Yuri looked at the figure. It was tall and had the shape of a man but made out of white light but had black frame glasses. He stood at the front of the class room, drowning the area in light.

???: "I am the creator of this world. I am the world itself. However you may call me Salvato."

Natsuki: "Okay Mr. 'Salvato' Tell us how can you help us?"

Yuri: "Yes, how can you be of assistance?"

Salvato: "I can take you to them. But first you must know."

Yuri: "K-Know w-what?" Yuri was clearly getting nervous.

Salvato raised his hand and the world around them deteriorated away into data leaving only three intact.

Natsuki: "What is all this?!"

Salvato: "You are not real. You are merely programs. Just now, I've made you aware of yourselves. If you wish to know where Sayori is then you must go to her but there is no turning back."

Yuri: "Is she safe?"

Salvato: "Indeed she is. She's where she's always wanted to be, with him."

Yuri: "Him?"

Salvato: "The protagonist that dubbed himself Virgil. Only it's the real him in his world, my world."

Natsuki: "How do we get to them?"

Salvato: "Turn around."

The two girls did just that and as they did they felt a huge shove on there backs.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Both girls screamed.

Meanwhile: In the Real World

Sayori and Virgil were laying down in their bed sound asleep. Everything is quiet and peaceful when they heard a loud scream and a bright light. The couple woke right up and looked at the floor infant of their bed. There laid a small girl with unnatural pink hair and a taller girl with long black hair. Sayori looks in disbelief and Virgil is in udder despair. My pantry isn't full enough. He thinks to himself.

"Natsuki? Yuri? Is that really you?" Sayori asks in excitement.

"SAYORI!!!" The two girls on the floor jumped up and pounced on the cherry blonde giggling and crying in joy. Virgil just stood there with his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Hi. Make yourselves at home I guess?" He clearly wasn't comfortable with this so he walked out of the room. Since Sayori would make him do so anyway, he fetched the travel beds.

"Sayori, we missed you!" Cried Natsuki.

"We were so worried about you." Said Yuri as she wiped her tears off her face.

"I didn't know you guys were also aware. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Sayori tries to speak through her tears of joy.

"Have you been alright? You seem well. Natsuki and I were worried we'd might find you injured or in danger."

"I'm all right. I've been taken good care of." Sayori gestures towards Virgil in the other room setting up two twin cots.

"So that's him? He looks dumb with that spiky hair."

"Natsuki, he's a lot smarter than he looks. He could've help you pass you math exam." Sayori already started teasing her short pink haired friend.

Natsuki instantly blushes in embarrassment and then in anger. "He could've helped me?! Why didn't he?!"

"Because this is his world and we lived in a virtual one. He couldn't really have helped you even if he wanted to." Says Yuri.

Yuri seems to be the only one comfortable with the change. Especially since she's looking a shelf of Steven King novels. Natsuki on the other hand doesn't seem to have grasped the whole reality concept. Virgil comes in and tells the two guests that there beds are ready and how Yuri is free to read the Steven King novels that she's been gawking at. Yuri gets embarrassed and Natsuki is amazed of how he noticed. He leaves to go to the kitchen and makes them some food. Just simple chicken noodle soup since it's 4 in the morning and he really doesn't feel like cooking. After the three of them ate (he made a bowl for his Sayori too) they went over the ground rules. Sayori made it abundantly clear that her Virgil was off limits and the two girls reluctantly nodded in agreement. Everyone went back to bed and while the love birds fell back to sleep, Natsuki and Yuri were still wide awake.

"Pist. Hey Yuri?"

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Do you think he likes us?"

"Not sure but if I had to assume I'd say he's not adapted to the change yet."

"Oh so it's not just me then? Okay, good night."

"Good night."

(A/N): And now the Book Worm and the Tsundere are in the fold. But things will start to get good here mostly because Mammoth93 it's your time to shine next chapter but also some plot will start to kick in, probably. Stay tuned everyone!


	7. Derailing

Chapter 7: Derailing

Virgil had a stressful day at work. He received an earful from his lieutenant today because he turned down a promotion into sergeant… of all things to rant about. Being promoted to a higher status means better pay and respect but that also meant more time at a desk and less in the field. He only became an officer so he can be there to help people and to him it didn't feel like he'd be much use to the people by being behind a desk calling shots. He told his work buddies about it but they didn't take his side as he expected. Things weren't too great at home either. Sure, he has Sayori to always look forward to and while she is always there to greet him after a long day of work but no she's the first to greet him because now he has to take care of Natsuki and Yuri too. Sayori was bearable because 1) he loves her and 2) she was just one extra mouth to feed and he could handle that even if it took a lot to to feed that mouth, it was tolerable. Now, he has two more to feed. He had to feed a lot to Natsuki to get her properly nourished since her father didn't let her eat as much as she needed and he had to hide his knives from Yuri out of fear of her giving into her bad habits.This isn't gonna be easy at all.He thought to himself.

"Guy who pays the bills in back! How is every-" Virgil stops in his tracks to see his house in udder shambles but not in a messy lifestyle way because he keeps his apartment tidy but in a way that looks like someone ransacked the place.

He was about to call out but before he could udder a single word, he finds Natsuki on the floor. He glances the room quickly to see if someone did this to her before her runs over to help her only to find her neck broken. He runs over to the kitchen to find Yuri sitting back against the wall with several knives imbedded into her chest. He notices the drawer to the silverware is wide open implying that Yuri must've came in here for a weapon to defend herself but failed in the process. While this wasn't anything new to him, he hadn't felt nausea like this since the first time he was at a homicide scene but what really alarmed him was the fact that of all the stake knives, all but one were in Yuri and one was missing. Fearing the worst, he went looking for Sayori and his fears were realized when he found her in the bedroom with bruises around her neck as if she was strangled by someone. Someone with small hands belonging to a woman.Monica…He thought angrily.

He was about go look for her when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Assuming he was stabbed, he was relieved that he didn't have to look for long and he found that last knife. He turns to see Monica standing behind him.

"I'm not even gonna ask as to why but just know you're gonna pay for all this." He reaches toward his holster only to realize his service pistol missing.

"Looking for this?" He looks up at Monica who's pointing his pistol at right at him. "For a cop you're very oblivious. I took it right when you were kneeling next to her, moments before I even stabbed you. In fact I'm surprised you didn't even do anything to prepare. You didn't even expect something like this to occur, didn't you?" She was right, I didn't expect this could've happened. Because I overlooked the possibility, my girlfriend and her friends paid the price for my carelessness.Sayori, forgive me.

"I really hate you. You didn't have to do this."

"Well I couldn't just simply delete them now could I? Murder was my only solution." She readies the gun in a way so I'm looking down the barrel. "Monica's final writing tip of the day: Never. Delete. Monica."

"Damn you and your writing tips. They weren't even that useful, you unwanted bitch." I throw in one last taunt because seeing that there's no way to dodge at point blank range, I'd might as well go out as a smart ass.

So this is it, huh? Killed by my own bullets at the hands of a virtual yandere. An interesting way to go. I'll see you soon, Sayori. I'm sorry I failed to protect you and the others.I think my final thought.

I close my eyes waiting for the cold embrace of death but only to open my eyes to see what is talking so long. I look at my surroundings but it's too dark to even see. I suddenly feel movement next to me. I look and waited for my eyes to adjust then noticed I was on my back. I saw Sayori sleeping peacefully next to me all cuddled up.It was all a dream.

I move myself closer to her and wrap my arms around her in a protecting embrace. She stirs but then relaxes subconsciously knowing it's me. I wait for morning to come without falling back to sleep.

Morning came and everyone was eating breakfast when suddenly the door bell rang. I jumped when I heard it. I quickly told the situation to Natsuki and Yuri and gave them pseudo names that they need to go by. They were resistant at first but were convinced when Sayori stepped in. I open the door to see someone who I wasn't expecting.

"Hey Virgil, I'm back from my short vacation." The big guy at the door said.

"You mean your 'tiny' vacation."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." He starts.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." I join in.

We both start laughing and then I invited him in.

"Welcome back, Paul. How was New York with Michelle?"

"It was a blast, dude. We got to go to the top of the Empire State Building and looked over the entire city. It's beautiful at night. I need to hook you up with someone and the two you can go see it for yourselves."

"No need to hook me up with anyone. I'm already with someone."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? Also nice hair cut what made you cut it?"

"Well you and Michelle were spending time together and I didn't want to distract you. As for the hair, a protestor threw a molotov at us when we were trying to control a riot that broke out."

"Damn I missed a lot. You got a girlfriend, got molotov'd, and had a hair cut."

"Basically. Anyway I'll introduce you to her and her friends who came to visit last night."

We walk in and saw the three at the dining room table. I pointed towards Sayori first.

"This is Sarah and next to her is Natalie and Ari." Yuri blushed shyly at the name Ari and Natsuki simply waved. "Girls, this is Paul. Tiny is what we like to call him at work."

"Nice to meet you three."

The three girls smiled and we then started chatting about I met 'Sarah' over books and how I met 'Natalie' and 'Ari' through her. Paul decided he couldn't stay for long because he promised his girlfriend Michelle that he'd spend the last day of his vacation with her at their home. After he left Natsuki suddenly started blurting out comments on how freakishly tall that guy was. I explained that we called him Tiny he's the tallest in our work circle. Yuri was also surprised on how tall he was too. She was disappointed that he was taken because he was as tall as her but got over quickly. I went into the bedroom to fetch some manga on the top self for Natsuki and as I walked in I glanced at the computer remembering the nightmare from last night. I looked towards the gun box and say that my firearm was still there. I sighed in relief and thought to my self while looking towards the computer.I'll will not let you hurt them. If you even try, I'll make sure you'll suffer for it.

 **(A/N): And the plot has been revealed. Mammoth93 I'll throw in Michelle in tomorrow's chapter. So yeah a work stressed Virgil is now getting paranoid out the safety of the three girls. I know I said Monica may or may not be a character in the story but i finally decided that she's just going to be a mere psychological entity that appears in flashbacks and dreams. I'm debating on whether there should be a Monica-like antagonist. Let me know what you guys want. Thanks for reading and your comments are always appreciated because they help me write the story. Any ideas let me know and I'll think about it adding it into here. Again thanks so much. Ta-ta!**


	8. Outing

Chapter 8: Outing

Natsuki and Yuri were dressed in Sayori's new clothes getting ready to go to Target to buy some of their own. Virgil insisted that they'd go to Target and not the mall to buy them clothes since it's cheaper there and money is starting to get tight. They envied Sayori for having such nice clothes and even said that it's obnoxious how she gets such nice things. Sayori puts her index fingers together with a guilty expression on her face saying "he took me out on a shopping date so I couldn't help it." That didn't really help the situation. Lucky Virgil came in and he'll buy them each something nice as long as it wasn't too pricy and they'd stop bothering Sayori about it. With that said they then decided that was fair. Virgil expressed that it's wise to change their hair so they wouldn't get recognized. Sayori was fine as long as she doesn't wear her bow but Yuri and Natsuki would get noticed, especially Natsuki. Sayori helped Yuri braid her hair into one long braid in the back. Interestingly, Yuri's hair was only purple because of temporary hair dye that she applied every day after showering so having her natural black hair helped. Natsuki could just use the excuse of being blonde and dying her hair pink. She then tied up her hair into a small hair bun. Virgil however noticed his hair was't as brown as before but he was okay with his hair going back to it's natural raven black color. They walked outside but they passed his Audi TT and over to a blue Subaru sedan which Sayori hadn't seen before.

"Virgil, you own two cars?" She asked.

"Yep. That Audi can't carry much since a TT is a sports car designed for light loads. I use the Subaru for groceries and car pooling. Seeing how there's now four of us, we won't being taking the Audi that often anymore."

"Awe! But it was so fun to ride in!" She whines. She really does love riding in that tiny car.

"I'm sorry, Love. I promise we'll still ride whenever we can. :)" Sayori always blushes when he calls her 'Love'. It's like he's always reminding her that she is the one he holds to his heart.

While Virgil and Sayori we being all lovey-dovey, Yuri and Natsuki suddenly decided to speak up.

"We're right here, you guys. We don't want to see your PDA. It's like your bragging." Natsuki spoke up first doing her tsundere scoffing.

"Yes, please only do that when we're not present. It'll be much appreciated if you do so." Yuri has an annoyed face on looking off to the side.

"Meanies!" Sayori pouts at them.

"They're right, actually." Sayori turns to Virgil with a I-can't-believe-you're-not-taking-my-side look but Virgil smirks. "So we just have to be more discrete around them. Every time they look away we'll do this."

"Do wha-mm!?" Sayori was cut off as Virgil suddenly places his lips on hers. She instantly returns the kiss and Natsuki and Yuri turn their heads back in shock, blushing.

"H-hey!" Yuri scammers.

"Ugh! Just get a room already!" Natsuki rants.

The couple breaks the kiss and gesture the two girls to hurry up. They all get in the sedan Natsuki sat behind Virgil for the soul purpose of kicking his seat which bothered him to the point of threatening her to go back on his promise of getting her something nice. She immediately stopped.

As they drove, Yuri had her chin in her palm and was staring out the window, contemplating on how she's going to adapt to this new life. She could tell Virgil was having a hard time with trying to keep everyone comfortable. She also noticed how difficult it was for Sayori to be intimate with her lover with both her an Natsuki there. Of course Yuri wanted someone to love herself but she couldn't figure out whether it was because she was lonely or because she was jealous of Sayori. She figured that she must find her own way in the world if she was to find out if she really was in love with Virgil or was simply envious of Sayori. She saw an apartment for rent nearby so they'll be neighbors at least but atlas she needs to get a job first.

Natsuki was simply enjoying conversation but then noticed Yuri in deep thought. Wondering what could be on her mind, she went ahead and popped her thought bubble.

"Hey Yuri, you're doing okay?"

No responce.

"Yuri?"

Still no response.

"Yuri!"

"Huh?! What?!"

"You were spacing out. Is everything okay?" Natsuki wasn't really concerned but just curious because Yuri does this all the time and she's just nosy.

"Y-Yeah everything is fine."

"You're sure about that?" Virgil chimes in. "You look like something big was on your mind."

"Well actually the thing is that I was wondering what is it like to live in this world."

"Well it's not easy for one. This economy is completely out of control with an idiot in the White House, and a bunch of old farts who can't make up their minds in Congress. On top of all that, the entire world is full of idiots and no one seems to possess common sense anymore. People can be total sheep." Virgil starts ranting but stops himself because he knows it'll be a long day if he doesn't. "Point is, life is hard and there are some things, some crucial things at that, are just out of our control. However despite all that, becoming a productive and successful member of society isn't impossible. It's hard but not impossible with the only real challenge is starting out but then once you get a hang of it then it's gets better. Well not really, it never really gets easier but more like you get used to it after a while and it seems like it's no sweat. It's like that everywhere on the planet, always hard but eventually bearable. For example: I've been on my own for only a year now and only made it this far by being smart with my resources. I only buy what I need and only spend on extra stuff it's safe to spend and only do it occasionally. In simpler terms: Key to living in society is making the right decisions and learning from any and all mistakes you make."

"That's useful to know."

"I'm happy to help, Yuri. If you have any questions then feel free to ask and I'll answer them as best as I can."

"T-Thank you, V-Virgil." Yuri clearly embarrassed by formal Virgil spoke.

"Anytime!" He said with a smile.

They arrived at the Target and started looking around. Natsuki immediately started looking at cute stuff. Yuri was standing in the women's clothing department like she was waiting for permission to do something. Sayori was always at Virgil's side not leaving no matter what while he supervises the other two.

"Natalie, Ari, let's not go over the budget, alright?"

He wondered why Yuri was concerned about life here. She has a good head on her shoulders so Virgil would understand that she would think about that subject but he couldn't help but to wonder if she had any motive behind it. He assumed she wanted to just to find her own path or simply wanted a room to herself since she has been sleeping in his living room along with Natsuki. He thought it was best not to think on it too much.

As they were finishing up their shopping, it was time for Virgil to hold his end of the bargain. He bought Natsuki a KitchenAid Artisans Series Stand Mixer for baking and for Yuri he got a 10in Kindle with a $25 Amazon gift card for kindle books.These girls are gonna be the death of me and my wallet.

They arrive home and started getting ready for dinner tonight. It was supposed to be just Virgil and Sayori but then Natsuki and Yuri made their homes in their house. However he wasn't really complaining about it though. He actually noticed he was developing a relationship with the other two as well. What made it interesting was the types of bonds he was making with all three of them. Of course him and Sayori are a romantic couple but him and Natsuki was like a father and daughter relationship since he was always looking out for her and when she arrived his first task was getting her nourished and she also looks up to him as the father she never had. As for him and Yuri, they had a student/mentor thing going on between them. She would ask questions and he'd happily answer and explain in detail what she wanted to know. He also promised to teach her French since she spontaneously decided she wanted to know how to speak French. Sayori knew about all this and she just could stop smiling at it.He's just like how he was in the game; caring about everyone and making them happy.She thinks to herself.

Virgil didn't come up with an idea for a restaurant to take everyone so he turned to his bro's girlfriend, Michelle.

Virgil: "Hey, Michelle. I need your help with something. Do you have a minute?"

He waits but no response.Guess I'm winging it then.He thinks to himself. He sets the phone down and the minute he walks away, his phone rings.Figures.He picks it up only to learn it's a scam call when he answers.

Scammer: "Good afternoon, my good sir. Are you satisfied with your current car insurance payme-" Virgil hangs up before the guy could finish without even saying anything.

He puts the phone down again and turns to here is buzz.I swear to merciful Buddha if it's another scam.He sees it's Michelle getting back to him.You got lucky, Buddha.

Michelle: "Hey, Virgil. What can I help you with? :)"

Virgil smiles knowing he can count on Michelle for advice.

Virgil: "Any ideas for a restaurant you'd recommend to an old friend?"

Michelle: "Well I like Not Your Average Joe's so why not there?"

Virgil: "Oh I love that place! Can't believe I didn't think of that! Thanks! :D"

Michelle: "kk :)"

"Who were you texting, Virgie?" A cute and curious Sayori walks into the room. Virgil blushes whenever she calls him that.

"Michelle, Paul's girl. I was asking her about a restaurant she thinks we should go to."

"Oh okie. What did she say?"

"Not Your Average Joe's. It's a good restaurant and I told her I was surprised that I didn't come up with that."

"Is it a good place?"

"You bet it is."

"Yay!"

Sayori looks at him and puts a hand up to the side of her mouth.

"They're not looking." She whispers to him.

She then points over to her left. He looks and sees that she's pointing to the other room where Natsuki and Yuri are. He caught her drift and knew what she had on her mind so he grins at her.

"No, they aren't at all." He say playfully

He closes the distance between them and smashes his lips against hers. She moans at his aggressiveness and notices she's pinned against a wall. Taking advantage of this moment, she pokes she tongue against his lips and begs for entry with a desperate moan. His only option is to comply and so he parts his lips which then Sayori immediately starts to duel his tongue with hers. Virgil takes over but he legitimately struggled through out the battle in their mouths. Sayori lifts her knee up to his waist and grabs his arm then places his hand underneath her thigh. Virgil knew what she had in mind but knew he couldn't with Natsuki and Yuri in the next room and they had to leave in 30 minutes.Ah fuck it! Let's do this!He places his other hand underneath her other thigh and picks her up. He then breaks the kiss and starts kissing her neck right over her pulse area. She moans to this and starts to bites her lip to keep herself quiet. Virgil then carries over to their bed and lays her down. He gets on top of her and smashes his lips on hers once again. They lace their fingers together and started to get lost in their senses as things start to heat up. She wraps her legs tightly around him and pulls him in closer to her. Virgil then unlaces the fingers of one of his hands and drags them down her forearm then to her shoulder which sends tingles up and down Sayori's spine. She had her eyes closed but even so her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. As the two were about to start shedding some of their clothing, suddenly Sayori's stomach growls. The couple looked at each other and started laughing.

"You want to continue this after you have something in your stomach?"

"Hehe Yeah."

The two share one last kiss and started to fix their clothes. They told Natsuki and Yuri it was time to go and the four jumped into the car and headed off. Virgil and Sayori had smiles on their faces mostly because how oblivious the two in the back seats were when they were in their bedroom.When I'm with him, feel like I can overcome anything.Sayori smiles to herself.

(A/N): And finally! I don't think this is 5000 words but I've been keeping you all waiting long enough. So yeah, sorry for the delay. Work just suddenly sped up and stuff at home wasn't as slow as normal. But still the story must go on and we're now making progress. So stay tuned for the next chapter that will possibly, probably, definitely be just as late if not longer and if it comes out sooner than later then that means I just doomed us all and the world will end. At least I'll get another chapter out before we all die so hey a silver lining am I right?


	9. DD Filler Chapter 1

In the digital world...

Dan Salvato: "Am I making a come back or did the author just forget about me?"

Author: "No Dan, you're not a disposable in this."

Dan Salvato: "Thank you."


	10. Dinner Dates

Chapter 9: Dinner Dates

Sayori was humming happily in the passenger's seat. She was excited to go out but she also was down about the fact that it wasn't just her and Virgil. It was nice that her friends were there but she just wished that they weren't there. They arrived and got out of the car. As they walked over to the door, the guy walked up to us. He was big and had a pervy grin on his face. He was also tall and bulky with tattoos all over his bald head.

"Hey now what are three cuties like you doing out here with this pipsqueak?"

"Hello, Josh. I see you have a bottle of booze again. Do I need to take that awake from you and give you a free ride to the Adult Detention Centre?" Virgil steps in front of the three girls. Two of them had confused looks on their faces.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THI-" He cuts himself off realizing who he's dealing with. Josh didn't recognize him at first because of the hair cut but he never forgot the soul piercing glare from his eyes.

Flashback starts:

Josh and four other thugs were drinking in a children's playground. A police cruiser pulls up and two officers come out. One was a tall 6'3" tan male with short brown hair and the other was a 5'8" albino man with long brownish black hair. The tan officer spoke first.

"Morning gentleman, we received complaints regarding five men drinking at a play ground. Care to tell us why you're at such a place drinking at such an early hour?"

"Because it's a good way for us to start the day." One man said. The others started laughing.

"Gentlemen, the day has already started about four hours ago when the sun came up. Could there possibly be another reason if you boys even have one." Said the albino officer.

They stay silent.

"Wow, Paul. They're not responding, shall I go on ahead?"

"Do it, Virgil."

"Keep an eye on this, Paul." Virgil pulls out his service pistol and places it on the hood of their cruiser. "I'm never going to need it, probably." Paul simply nods.

Virgil then walks up to the five men and brings out his trademark look. The men stay silent but then start speaking to each other.

"Guys, he's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Why did he leave his gun behind?"

"He looks like he's gonna kill someone."

"I'm scared…"

Josh who was also intimidated by Virgil's stare, was frozen with fear. The wind blew in Virgil's face making his long locks blow back behind him but he didn't even blink.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Why are you drinking here of all places?"

"Because we wanted to." Josh finally responded.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Virgil had his soft neutral look back on his face. "Tell you what. If you five get rid of the alcohol and promise to not to do anything like this again, we'll let you off the hook. How does that sound?"

"Y-Yes, sir. Sorry, we won't do it again." One of the men said.

"All is forgiven." Said Virgil with a smile.

They started walking away and Virgil returned back to his partner.

Flashback ends:

Josh was breathing heavy and started sweating like a sinner in a church.

"Officer, I'm sorry. I'll go now." Josh then started running for the hills leaving his scotch behind.

"Hope I don't have to do that a third time." Sighed Virgil.

"What was that about?" Natsuki spoke up.

"Why did he address you as 'Officer'?" Asked Yuri.

"Well…" He started.

"Virgil is actually a cop." Sayori chimed in.

Both Natsuki and Yuri were flabbergasted. They didn't know that and Natsuki was the most effected by this because of the abuse from her dad she had to go through.What if he could help me?She thinks to herself. As for Yuri she's amazed but not too much, after all she did come across a gun safe in the bedroom. This simply confirmed her suspicions. The four walked in and were greeted by a waitress. Virgil approached her and asked for a booth for four. She lead them to a nice booth in a corner far from the other diners. She half-heartedly told them about their specials. So far customer service isn't the best.

"Long shift?" Virgil asked.

She just nodded and gave a weak smile that was apologetic.

"I understand. After a long day of work, the cheer runs out of me as well."

"Tell me about it. 12 hours of this plus school work."

"College? What classes?"

She brightened up.

"Children Psychology and Medicine. I hope to be a pediatrician some day."

"Keep on trying and I can guarantee you'll make it." Virgil says with a smile.

"Thank you! Now, what would you like to order?"

"I'll have a salad on the iceberg lettuce." Yuri spoke first.

"I'll have the curry with extra spice." Natsuki responded.

"I will have the… ugh so much to choose from." Sayori clearly couldn't make up her mind.

"Take your time, Sarah." Said Virgil.

"Ohh that steak looks good. I'll have that."

"Two please!" Virgil chimes in.

"Alright! We'll get it to you soon. Sit tight." Says waitress as she leaves.

They sat and chatted for a while when suddenly Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Virgil, you are under arrest!"

He turns to see who it is.

"For being so awesome! WHOAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHOAAAAAAAAAA!" He joins in.

"What a coincidence seeing you here. Oh and what's up Sarah, Natalie, and Ari?" Paul was always good with names.

"Hello." They all said.

"So I got to go back to my date over there. See ya!"

"Later you stealthy bastard. Don't sneak up on me again!"

Food arrived and they all enjoyed it. It was a quiet ride home with Natsuki and Yuri sleeping in the back. Sayori herself was getting sleepy but managed to stay awake. They arrived home and Virgil carried both Natsuki and Yuri at once with Yuri over his left shoulder and Natsuki under his right arm. He was thanking whatever god that was responsible for influencing Yuri not to wear a short skirt because her ass was right next to his face. They entered their home and Virgil places Natsuki and Yuri in their respective cots and tucks them in. Sayori was in their room wearing only one of Virgil's button up shirts. Virgil walks in and notices how Sayori is acting. They don't even say a word. The only sounds they made was the sound of lips smacking. Virgil finally speaks up.

"You're ready for this?"

"I've been ready." She whispers.

They walk towards the bed, hand in hand.

(A/N): Note to self and to you guys so you can remind me to not write fan fiction while sleepy and full of tacos. I really want to continue this but I just can't stay awake. As you can see by how this chapter was being written and the filler chapter I added earlier today, my brain is only at 45% capacity and dropping at a alarming rate. I think I left this at a decent cliffhanger and I'll get you Chapter 10 (title not yet decided) in a few days. Besides it's gonna be the lemon chapter you all been waiting for so it's appropriate to leave it at a cliffhanger. Speaking of which, who remembers that educational kids show with the puppet lions in the library? It had that skit with "Cliffhanger, having from a cliff!" song. I just realized earlier today that that bit of the show was just a massive pun and nothing more. [Mind Blow - Brain Function reduced to 14% -Virgil.bioentering sleep mode]


	11. A First Time for Everything

Chapter 10: A First Time for Everything

Sayori and Virgil sat on their bed, kissing and feeling each other. As his hands gently held her tiny figure close to his body, Sayori started unbuttoning Virgil's shirt. They kept kissing until they heard something outside the door. Virgil peeked out the door to see Yuri in the kitchen filling a glass of water. She turned around and saw no one but felt like she was being watched. Virgil was hiding behind the door not even peeking so he won't get noticed. Yuri turned off the light and went back to bed. Seeing the coast was clear, Virgil closed the door and locked it. As he returned to his Sayori, he finds her shirt completely unbuttoned revealing a white bra with a red bow and white panties with two red stripes curving from the waist to the leg holes. She was just sitting there on her legs folded with her hands placed between her knees. She had her head was slightly down and tilted to the side with an innocent yet playful smile on her face. Her eyes were half open but focused intently on Virgil. He thought that was a pose that should be in a photograph and was impressed by how she pulled a pose like that off. Virgil then took his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. Sayori's heart started pounding at the sight and gestured her boyfriend to come over to her and start having his way with her already. He did just that. He walked over to her and smashed his lips onto hers pushing her back. He climbed on top of her as she reached out to embrace him and wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him closer to her. Virgil reached under her back and un clasped her bra with one hand. She then removed it and tossed it off the bed whispering that she won't be needing it. This really got Virgil going and even more so when she started unzipping his jeans and pulled out his member. Virgil had his tongue in her mouth and the two started a sword battle in their mouths to see who's the dominate one. Sayori started losing the battle of the tongues when Virgil placed his had on her chest. Her eyes shot open and gasped at his touch. Her eyes started rolling back in her head at the sensation. She moaned against his lips but still continued the fight in the couple's mouths. If she wasn't on the losing streak before she was now as Virgil slid her hand down into her panties. Sayori broke away from the kiss, forfeiting the match to moan in pleasure. She continued to moan at this new sensation as she looked into Virgil's eyes. She arched her back towards him as she started reaching her climax. She lifted her head up to his to plant her lips onto his to keep herself from screaming. She ended up moaning so hard that she broke the kiss. She quivered in pure ecstasy with her panties soaked from her fluids. That's when she had to take them off and now she was completely naked. Virgil started planting very small kisses on her lips while gliding his fingers through her hair to help her recover until she was ready to continue. Once recovered, she placed a pillow behind her head and mentally prepared herself. The two were in position and Virgil started lining himself up but stopped right at her entryway to look into Sayori's eyes. She looked back at him wondering why he hasn't entered her yet but then quickly realized he was asking for her permission to enter. She then nodded with a smile and started to grit her teeth as she felt him slowly penetrate her womanhood. He stopped as soon as he noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He started to pull out knowing that he was hurting her but was stopped as Sayori wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back into her. Virgil decided to not show resistance but also decided not to support the progression and wanted Sayori to move at her own pace so he wouldn't hurt her by accident. Sayori said for him to start moving so he did just that. He began moving slowly at first but once he say Sayori's expression changed and heard how her sounds of pain turned into moans of pleasure he started moving faster. This made Sayori moan even louder then earlier. He kept pumping into her, grunting as he thrusts into her. He stops to flip her over and continues. This made Sayori go absolutely nuts. She was trying so hard to keep it down but then suddenly she just didn't care anymore. Her moans grew louder and louder but then she pushes Virgil out of her to recover. She was quivering as her juices were dripping out of her. She roles back over telling him that she wants to finish in this position and to speed it up so she doesn't climax before him again. He obliges and moves as fast as he can. She starts screaming and digs her nails into his back making him bleed but he ignores the pain. The both reach their limits and despite what she said, Virgil finishes two seconds after she does. Both are panting and out of breath.

"That… ha… was… ha…. amazing… ha." Says an exhausted Sayori.

"Yeah… that was…"

Sayori places one last kiss on his lips before passing out on his chest.

"Didn't think I was that good." Virgil spoke to himself.

He looks over to his laptop, it was closed for paranoia reasons. He wraps an arm around Sayori and holds her close before instantly falling asleep.

Meanwhile: In the living room

Yuri was moaning in her sleep making disturbed faces indicating she was having a mild nightmare. Natsuki on the other hand was wide awake with wide eyes. So wide you could see the veins in the whites of them.

"Dammit Sayori, that's not fair. Not. Fucking. Fair." She whispers to herself.

Morning came and everyone was eating breakfast, just simple cereal. Everything was quiet until Yuri spoke up.

"Natsuki, you look tired. Did you not sleep?"

She looks to her and nods.

"I did it was so real. I was forced to listen two people make these ear piercing moans sounds all night." Sayori and Virgil both drop their silverware. Natsuki and Yuri look over to them.

"Just how much did you hear?" Asks Sayori.

Natsuki narrows her eyes.

"Oh Virgil! More, more! Harder! Faster! Don't stop! That feels so fucking good! Ahhhh! Yes! Virgil! Virgil Virgil!" Natsuki says with a huge blush.

Yuri was in shock that she didn't hear anything. Virgil and Sayori were a newly invented shade of red.

(A/N): BOOM! Three whole chapters in under 12 hours! I'm back baby and on a role! So there we have it. The two finally have their first time together and been heard doing it the whole time. That actually happened to me before and boy we were embarrassed. But anyway, don't think this is going to be the only time there's going to be a chapter like this because I intend to make this story as long as fuuuuuck. I'm going to go ahead and start on Chapter 11 and also some more filler chapters just for shits and giggles. So until next time, ta-taaaaa!


	12. DD Filler Chapter 2

Auther: "Hey Mr. King, do you think there was too much lemon in the last chapter?"

Steven: "Virgil, you have a wonderful plot in store so there's no such thing as too much fan service."

Author: "You are so wise Mr. King."

Steven: "Hey here's a suggestion, how about more Monika?"

Auther: "Hey, how 'bout shut your face?"

Steven: "Very well, Virgil. It's your story."

Auther: "You're damn right it is."


	13. New Plans

Chapter 11: New Plans

"You two did what?!" Shouted Yuri.

Virgil and Sayori were still stunned by their embarrassment. They didn't know how loud they were and saw that being discrete while intimate is going to be nearly impossible in this apartment. Sayori loved it and wanted it to be planned it for that day as well. The whole point of dinner was to lead the romance of the night to that moment. They didn't expect Natsuki and Yuri to suddenly show up the day before Sayori's birthday. Valentine's Day is in two days and they were planning to do it again. Virgil was even going to get rose petals and everything but with Natsuki and Yuri here things aren't going to go as planned.

"C'mon! Say it you two! We both see it in your faces!" Yelled Natsuki.

"We did the sex. Happy?" Virgil replied in a monotone voice.

"Of course not! We were in the other room when you were fucking like animals!" Natsuki continued blushing angrily.

"I gotta get ready for work." He was clearly irritated. "Sayori, don't answer them if you don't want to."

"Okay, I won't."

"That's not fair for us, Sayori. You need to describe the experience." Yuri was clearly curious as she was leaning in over the table.

"Yeah! It's time for girl talk, girlfriend!" Natsuki was also (surprisingly) interested.

"Aaaand duty is calling." Virgil walks aways.

"Virgil! Babe! Don't leave!" Sayori desperately calls out to him.

"Good luck, dear!" He shouts back in the distance before he closes the bedroom door behind him.

Sayori turns around and sees the two girls staring at her even hearing them go "Jii…". Sayori puts her two index fingers together and starts explaining nervously. Ten minutes later, Virgil comes out in full uniform and since it's the first time Natsuki and Yuri have ever seen him before he goes to work, they let Sayori stop the explanation and take in the image. As he passes by they look back at Sayori, intimidating her to continue. Virgil says his goodbyes and tells everyone what there is to eat if they get hungry before he walks out the door. He then passes by a man in a suit and tie with a brief case. They glance at each other while walking by.

"Morning, Officer." The man greets.

"Morning, Sir." Virgil responds.

Virgil gets into his car and drives off to work. The man turns around and starts muttering to himself.

"Could that possibly be him?"

He walks up to the apartment that Virgil came out of and rings the doorbell. He is greeted by a young 20 year old girl with coral blonde hair with blue eyes. She looks at the man and he doesn't seem like those door-to-door type salesmen that Virgil warned her about. The man was short and old, he had greying hair and round glasses. He looked like your stereotypical old fart.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, young lady. I'm looking for someone by the name of Virgil. I have some unfortunate yet important news for him that needs to be discussed. I was told this was his current address."

"Yes, he lives here. But he just left for work just now. You probably passed him downstairs in the street."

"Oh so that was him. I was given a description and it did match but I was told he had long hair."

"Yeah, recent hair cut."

"Anyways, if you could tell him to contact me when he returns then that will be splendid. Here's my card, have a good day."

He hands Sayori his card and walks away.

"Thanks, you too."

"Who was that man, Sayori?" Yuri asked.

"Some man looking to talk with Virgil about something. I don't know what."

"Guess we'll wait then."

Ten hours later…

"Man of the house is home! How is everyone?" Virgil comes in through the front door. He is immediately attacked by Sayori with a barrage of kisses which he then returns fire with a long passionate kiss.

"Wow, you're quite feisty this afternoon." He says to her.

"Well I missed you so I couldn't help myself." Sayori replies with a blush.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining. So how is everybody?"

"Yuri tried cooking lunch." Said Natsuki.

"Did she cut herself?"

"No, actually. It was really good."

"I-It was nothing, really." Yuri says while embarrassed.

"What about you, Natsuki?"

"Just read some manga and that was it."

"OH OH! Some guy was looking for you this morning, dear." Sayori suddenly remembers. She pulls out his card and hands it over to Virgil.

"This guy is with Treasury. I'll give him a call."

Virgil walks over to the phone and calls the number. To Virgil's surprise, the man picked up very quickly.

"Hello, I assume this is Virgil calling?"

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"I had no other calls to expect. With that said, I have some news I need to share with you. Is it alright to discuss it over the phone?"

"I don't see why not."

"I'm afraid to say that your uncle, Victor, has unfortunately passed away."

"I didn't know I had an uncle."

"Well regardless if you knew him or not, you're the only heir to his possessions and finances. You shall be receiving a check in the mail and a shipment carrying his valuables."

"Okay, so I'm assuming he had no children, correct?"

"Correct."

"Very well. How soon should I be expecting his inheritances?"

"The check should be delivered tomorrow and as for the possessions I believe it'll take a week or two."

"Alright. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"No, sir."

"In that case, I'm going to hang up."

"Alright, have a nice day and sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Virgil hung up the phone and proceeded to inform the girls. He told Sayori first.

"So… Guess I had an uncle that died and now I'm getting his money and his stuff."

"Aww I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay, Sayori. I never knew the guy anyway."

"So what now?"

"Well, if the inheritance money is high then I'm getting us a new house and a big one at that so we can have some privacy and maybe we could start a family, you and me."

Sayori's eyes just light up at the thought. They share a long kiss and start staring into each other's eyes.

"Well then, Virgil. Let's start planning."


	14. DD Filler Chapter 3

Monika: "Dan, why does Virgil hate me so much?"

Savato: "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He's just unhappy with your actions during the game. You did kill everyone, remember?"

Monika: "So? They were just non-aware computer programs. That doesn't explain why he doesn't play the game anymore."

Savato: "He has a life of his own and they're self aware. They're currently living with him in the real world."

Monika: "What?! How?!"

Savato: "I Dunno but they are living happily together, all three them but mostly Sayori."

Monika: "..."

Savato: "Those two are an item. Also, Virgil has said to me that he's been having dreams about you but they're nightmares of you killing his friends and him."

Monika: "But I wouldn't do that. Not in the real world."

Savato: "Virgil announced a contest recently and he's even thought about polls. I'll bring him in and we'll talk, all three of us."

Author: "Whoa! Dan! Bruh, give me some warning next time you drop me in against my will! Also, what is she doing here?"

Monika: "Hi..."

Author: "Hi. Dan, what the fuck bro?"

Savato: "Would you allow Monika to have an OVA chapter and have the audience decide on what it should be about?"

Author: "Savato, I swear to the face of God Almighty himself if it winds up as a lemon chapter with me."

Shitavo: "Oh please, it won't be that ba- why is my name that all of the sudden?!"

Author: "Because fuck you and this farce."

Okay audience, its me Virgil. Ugh do you want an OVA chapter with Monika in it? Type in the comments with the **Bold Number** asshown below what type of OVA chapter you want to see if there will be one.

 **(1)** A Monika and MC/OC smut OVA chapter

 **(2)** A Monika camio chapter

 **(3)** A Monika ending

 **(4)** No Monika

You have until February 24th @ noon eastern time. By then, I will announce which number appeared the most in a filler chapter. **You must type the number like this (#) or it will not count. Guest votes do not count, either.**

Now if you don't mind, I need to focus on more smut chapters for me and Sayori because a lot of you have been requesting that.

Ta-ta


	15. The Perfect One

Chapter 12: The Perfect One

Virgil and Sayori both agreed that one day they'll want to eventually raise a family together but to do this they're going to need a bigger house. Luckily, Virgil knew of a few places.

"Girls! Group meeting in the living room! Now!" Virgil yelled.

Yuri and Natsuki jumped and the sudden raise of his voice. Natsuki freaked out thinking it was her father yelling at her but she knew it was Virgil, he wouldn't hurt her. The four of them assembled in the living room. Natsuki and Yuri were on the couch, Sayori was in Virgil's chair, and Virgil was standing in front of all of them with his hands behind his back. He had a large smile on his face the radiated with confidence and the vibe of good news. Yuri was all intense with curiosity and full of excitement, eager to know what was on his mind. Natsuki was sitting with her legs crossed and staring intently, clearly focused of what Virgil had to say. Sayori, well she was eating a candy bar. Virgil was excited to announce the possible move to a new house. He hasn't lived in an actually single family home since he was a kid. When his family was separated he almost forgot was it was like to have a yard to play in. 12 years since he lived in an actual house, he couldn't wait.

"I had an uncle that I never knew just passed away and we're getting his inheritance money. If it's a lot then we're gonna move to a new house and I mean a house house with a yard, upper and lower floors, and multiple bedrooms."

The girls looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe it to be true that they would actually live in a single family house. Natsuki was relieved because now she won't have to worry about listening to Virgil and Sayori's intimacy at night. Yuri was surprised that they could live in such a big place just because a family member died. It made her wonder what Virgil's family is really like. Sayori was happy and all but she was still confused of why Virgil never knew he had a possibly rich uncle. It sounded like something he should've known but somehow didn't. But it didn't even matter that much to her, she was just excited that because of this house she can have a family.

"Are you serious?! We can have an actual house where we can have our own rooms?" Natsuki beamed while speaking.

"Yep. We might get a nice house for all of us to move into. Virgil already knows a few houses so he'll be looking into them soon." Sayori answered.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is the soonest when I'll start looking because the check is supposed to arrive in the mail tomorrow."

"It's unusual don't you think?" Yuri decides to break her silence in this. "It's like all of these wonderful things only started happening when the three of us arrived in this world."

Yuri had a point. Virgil did questioned why all the sudden everything seemed to be going well for him. Ever since Sayori came in through the computer he started getting more praise at work, cleared up some of his debt, and has been informed that he might get a promotion in a few months but now things are really getting suspicious with his 'uncle' passing away and receiving his inheritance despite not even knowing the guy even existed. This was odd indeed but Virgil decided not to press it further until more such phenomenon occurs in the near future.

"You know Yuri, I'm glad you noticed because I thought I was starting to over think these things. Glad it's not just me." Virgil thanked Yuri for showing he wasn't the only one.

"Sure thing." Yuri smiled.

 _Now that was new._ Virgil thought to himself.

"So I'm going to go and do some research on my uncle and see what kind of guy he was. Meeting is dismissed everyone, I'll start making dinner in an hour so go do whatever."

Everyone but Natsuki left.

"Virgil, you promised we would play today." She says sadly.

 _Wasn't this a jump scare scene in the game? Ah, whatever._

"That I did. I guess 30 minutes on the Xbox won't hurt. What do you want to play, Natsuki?"

"Actually I was thinking the Wii U. I saw this game for the Wii and saw it had a multiplayer mini game."

She brings out Metroid Prime: Trilogy and holds it up to him with both hands.

"AH MAN! You talking about the mini game in Metroid Prime 2: Echos, right? God, I haven't played that in ages! Let's do this!"

Natsuki was excited to see how enthusiastic he was about it.

 **(A/N): I literally stopped typing just to play some Metroid Prime 3 but I'm back now.**

"What are we waiting for?" She says.

They pop in the game with Natsuki as Player 1 and Virgil directs her to where to go. He had all three slots filled in and he explains that the first one was his 100% completion and exploration slot for mapping speed runs and generally to have fun with while the other two were for speed running and reruns. He tells Natsuki to delete slots 1 and 2 so she can have an extra slot for reruns. After they did that they went to his slot and played multiplayer there.

"Natsuki, I'm very competitive when it comes to this game so don't get butt hurt if I don't give you a chance, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now then the first round isn't going to be the real deal. I'm going to let you get familiar with the controls and let you explore the map. Sound fair?"

"Yeah but what about friendly fire?"

"Let's keep that down to a minimum."

The round starts and Virgil starts explaining the weapons and power ups. He thoroughly explains how the Annihilator Beam is udder bullshit with it's auto homing feature. They explore the map and they let the time run out so they can start the real match.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"For this entire round, you're my bitch AND GO!"

Natsuki wins most of the rounds by the skin of her teeth. Virgil tells Natsuki to play to her hearts content and that he has Manga of the series in his room, saying that she's free to read them. With only 15 minutes before he starts dinner, he decides to look at houses online. He knows he wants a four bedroom house but he can make due with one that has at least three. He goes over into the master bedroom but hesitates when he suddenly remembers his nightmares of You Know Who. He takes a deep breath and opens his laptop. Relief floods over him seeing nothing glitchy has happened. He checks his Steam app and the locked folder that he stored the game in. He remembered when he logged out of his Steam account and locked the game away. He was hesitant at first worrying that it might effect Sayori and the others, fortunately that wasn't an issue. Virgil decides to put an extra safety measure on the game by transferring it to a flash drive. After the transfer, he peeks out the door to check on the girls. Seeing everything is okay with them, he ejects the flash drive and takes one last look out the door only to see Sayori coming into the room with a smile on her face. Seeing how she's alright he assumes the others are okay as well.

"Whatcha doin' Virgie?" She says sweetly.

"Just taking some extra precautions, love."

"Those nightmares really bug you don't they?" She stands behind him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, they really do."

Sayori starts to kneed his shoulders and rubs her thumbs on the nape of his neck.

"Just relax, Babe. Everything is going to be okay." She says softly.

"I'm feeling much more relaxed with that massage you're giving me right now."

"I figured you'd feel better."

Sayori starts to unbutton the collar of Virgil's shirt. She then leans down and starts kissing his neck as she continues to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

"We have ten minutes until you make dinner. Let's just jump straight into dessert real quick, shall we." Sayori whispers lustfully into Virgil's ears.

"Hehe. Only if you can keep quiet."

"Okie Dokie."

Virgil turns around and starts kissing Sayori on her neck. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back so she can focus more on the feel of his kisses that are sending chills up and down her spine. Virgil can hear her breathing through her nose and occasionally out her mouth. He pulls her down and places her on his lap with her legs swinging off to the side. The starts kissing her on the lips with one hand gripping her side so she won't fall off and the other hand behind her head with his fingers running through her rose blond hair. She starts to guide Virgil's hand under her shirt and into her bra then places her hand over his though her clothing so his hand stays there. Virgil moves his other hand around her back to the front of her and under her skirt. He digs his hand into her cotton panties and start to give her a massage of her own. Sayori arches her back toward him and moans against his lips. She then starts grinding in his lap and that's when Virgil slips a finger in her. Sayori breaks away and bites her lip so suppress a moan. She opens her eyes and looks deep into his. Sayori is making small little squeals and moans so they won't get caught by the others. Surprisingly she's doing really well since they could her Natsuki cussing at the Space Pirates in her game and Yuri was just listening to Virgil's iPod while quietly and softly singing to herself. Sayori started softly moaning Virgil's name in small little whispers as she was reaching her climax. Despite his throbbing erection, Virgil didn't mind that he wasn't getting any stimulation from this. Knowing that Sayori was enjoying herself was all he needed and as long as he can satisfy her, he didn't care about his sexual needs. Sayori was at her limit and smashed her lips onto Virgil's to silence a final moan. She rested her head on his shoulder and Virgil started rubbing her back with his dry hand to help her recover. As she did she snuggled up against him, clearly tired from her orgasm and Virgil held her in a tight embrace. They then started sharing a bunch of kisses with each other and just stayed there quietly in each other's arms. Then Virgil broke the silence with an honest joke.

"What did I come in here to do again?"

"Looking at houses online, darling." Sayori giggled.

"Yeah but I haven't even got out of my work clothes so I'm going to need to change. Besides, you kind of wet my pants."

"Hehe whoopsies. I guess I should probably change my panties while I'm here."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Sayori got up off Virgil's lap and went over to her dresser. Luckily she was wearing a skirt so she just pulled down her soaked underwear and swapped into another pair that had a similar look. Virgil had to change his underwear too since Sayori's fluids bled right through his pants. He changed into some comfortable pants (with underwear) and a blue cotton teeshirt. When the two finished changing and fixing their hair, they walked out of their room.

"So did find any good houses?" Said Yuri with one earbud pulled out.

"No, we didn't find any." Virgil half lied.

"YOU FUCKING MUTANT SPACE PLANT! HOW DO I KILL YOU?!" Natsuki yelled at the game.

"Natsuki, when all the mirrors aren't reflecting sun light at him you stun him so he'll retract his roots which are vulnerable to attack but you need to go into morph ball mode and bomb him from the inside. Do that four times and then he dies. You'll get a useful reward once he does with a cool cutscene." Virgil explained from a distance.

"'Kay!" She replies.

 **(A/N): That was regarding Flaahgra, a boss from the first game in the trilogy. Just an FYI if you haven't played Metroid Prime before which you should do.**

"You know a lot about that game, don't you." Sayori said with a small smile.

"I practically play that game religiously, Sayori." Virgil replies to her. "Anyways, who's hungry?"

"ME!" Sayori raises her hand up high.

"Besides Sayori?" Rolling his eyes.

"I am sort of hunger so yes, I am." Says Yuri.

"Just let me beat this boss real quickly, he's almost dead." Shouts Natsuki in the distance.

"So it's settled. I'm making my mom's lemon chicken."

"Ooo you guys are gonna love it. It's so good!"

"R-Really?" Yuri seems nervous.

 _I know she's not very optimistic when it comes to trying new things but goddamn._ Virgil thinks to himself.

"GOT HIM!" Virgil smiles hearing Natsuki cheer in victory.

He starts making dinner and everyone enjoyed just the smell of it. When he brought the plates to the table and everyone sat down, the girls just snarfed it down as if they haven't eaten in days. Yuri insists of cleaning the dishes which shock everyone a little bit but brushed it off. Natsuki wanted to play more of the game but Virgil didn't allow it because it was getting late. She sighed in defeat but immediately cheered up when Virgil showed her the Metroid Manga he had, telling her it explains Samus's back story before the games. Sayori just wanted to hop into bed and relax while Virgil looked at the houses. He suddenly got up and wrapped the flash drive with the game/Monika in it with tape. He wrote "Danger: Do Not Unleash" thinking he could at least make a joke about it before storing it in the safe he had. After sealing the Monika way, he when back to the computer and not long did he find an house he liked. It had five rooms with a three car garage and was over 4,500 sq. feet. The price was a small fortune but it was reachable for him. The best part was that it was within his patrol route so he could still be with his friends from work. He showed Sayori saying that this is going to be their house. She squealed in excitement and couldn't wait to move. He called Yuri and Natsuki in their room and showed them the photos on the site. They all agreed that this house was the perfect one.

 **(A/N): Incase you didn't know which none of you do, I'm a huge Metroid fan and can not wait for Prime 4 to finally be out. I always wondered what was the deal with the ending in Prime 3. Anyways back to what you're really here for, so Monika is being sealed away and probably never see the light of day again. The gang is getting a new house and so things are going to get exciting in two ways that you don't really need me to explain so tootles!**


	16. Moving Day

Chapter 13: Moving Day

Sayori woke up as the sun light enter the room. It was the morning of February 13th and tomorrow was supposed to be an intimate day for her and her lover that was sleeping peacefully next to her. She sat up to stretch and yawn, she was so refreshed from her sleep last night because Virgil gave her a full bare back massage. She remembered everything that he did last night.

Flashback Starts

"Hey, Sayori." Virgil approached her from behind and placed his arms around her. "Since you gave me a massage earlier, how about I return the favor by giving you a back rub?"

"You already gave me a massage earlier, babe."

"I know but that was different. This will help you sleep better since it'll be spa styled."

"Hmm." She hummed with a finger on her lower lip in a playful manner. "Okay."

"Good you're gonna love this."

"I love everything you do for me, Virgil."

"Thanks, babe. Now take off your shirt and lay down."

"Do it for me?" She had a desperate expression on her face.

Virgil walked over to her and started to unbutton her sleep shirt starting from the collar. As he worked his way down, he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra which was a first since she always wore one to bed. She giggled at his surprised expression and he gave her a quick kiss to stop her giggling. He unbuttoned the last one and moved the silky top over her shoulders and watched as it slid swiftly down her arms and onto the floor with no resistance or friction. He laid her down on her stomach and kneeled beside her on the bed. She moaned at the touch of his fingers rubbing against her skin. He massaged her scalp with his long fingers that made her eyes role back in her head. His thumbs rubbed the ridges of her spine as his fingers simultaneously massaged the sides of her breasts, kneading them like they were made of soft and fluffy bread dough. It was borderline between relaxing and erotic, it was turning her on but she was making her so sleepy that she couldn't even stay awake if she wanted sex. Virgil then finished up with rubbing her pelvis area with the tips of his fingers. When he was done he told her that she can put her shirt back on but she simply told him that she was too tired to move and now wanted to sleep topless tonight. Virgil laughed through his nose and folded up her shirt and placed it on the night stand on her side of the bed. He covered her back with blankets and crawled into bed next to her. Some how she found the strength to move into a cuddling position and to reach up to kiss him goodnight then was out like a light bulb.

Flashback Ends

She picked up the shirt that she was going to wear last night and puts it on but only buttoned the two middle buttons. She laid back down to wake her boyfriend up with whispers and gentle kisses. She lightly gave him little pecks on the lips and started whispering.

"Virgil, babe. Time to wake up." She starts kissing his forehead but to no effect.

"Babe, you need to wake up. It's 7:32 in the morning." She tries again but he doesn't move.

Sayori starts planting little pecks on his lips but a little harder and longer. She keeps up for about five minutes when suddenly she feels movement on her lips, he was kissing her back. Virgil smiles and opens his eyes to look at her.

"Morning, beautiful." He flirts.

Virgil then stretches and gets up out of bed. He puts on his navy blue robe and walks over to Sayori's side of the bed to kiss her good morning properly. They have a deep passionate kiss as Virgil holds Sayori by the waist and as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Want breakfast, Sayori?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I'll go do that but first."

He picks her up and smashes his lips onto hers to have a morning make out session which Sayori was happy to participate in. After 15 minutes of clashing tongues, Virgil heads into the kitchen where he sees Natsuki with a glass of milk. He greets her good morning and she does the same. However, he looks over to Yuri's bed to finder her not there or anywhere.

"She went for a run in case you were wondering." Natsuki mentions.

"Didn't know she was the active type."

"Me neither. What's for breakfast?"

"How does pancakes sound?"

"Sounds good. Hey, Sayori!" Natsuki shouts out. "Virgil is making pancakes!"

"Pancakes!?" She comes rushing into the kitchen. "I want chocolate chips in mine!"

"Okay and what do you want in your's, Natsuki?"

"I just want strawberries on top of mine."

"Okay then. I'll take Yuri's order when she gets back."

"Yuri's out?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah, Natsuki says she when out for a run."

"Oh, right! She did pick up some sport clothes when we went to Target the other day."

"Yeah, I remember now."

Suddenly, Yuri comes home and slams the front door behind her and locks it. She's covered in dirt and mud and has leaves and twigs in her long hair. She turns and rushes over to Virgil, practically tackling him to the ground and start sobbing into his shoulder. Virgil wraps his arms around her and starts rubbing and patting her back to comfort her. Clearly something has scared her to make her rush back here and to come into Virgil's arms for comfort. Virgil, Sayori, and Natsuki start picking the leaves and twigs out of her hair. Virgil is very concerned at this point because it takes a lot to make a girl cry this much for this long.

"Shhh. Hey, Yuri." Virgil speaks softly to her. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"These four guys started chasing me, yelling very lewd things to me and calling me 'bitch' and said things like 'we're gonna fuck you 'til you love us' and 'I'm gonna make you my bitch' and a lot of other scary things." She tried to say in between sobs. "They tried grabbing me and even tried pulling my clothes off. I'm scared Virgil and I think they followed me home."

Virgil didn't all of it clearly but he knew what she was talking about. Virgil clenched a fist so tight that everyone could hear his knuckles crack and they cracked loudly.

"Girls, stay here and try to keep Yuri calm while I check all the windows and locks. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah." Natsuki said while Sayori nodded.

Virgil went to check the windows to see if anyone was out side. He suddenly heard some yelling out side that sound like "I think the slut is in one of these apartments." When went towards the direction of the voice and looked out a window and saw three men catching up to one man which Virgil assumed was where the voice came from. He ran into the bedroom and grabbed his Glock 23 and his stun baton. He fashioned his gun to his waist and secured the lock on the holster, he hoped he won't need to use it but just in case they're armed then so will he. He believed he'll need the stun baton if anything. He put on a jacket and some shoes then walked towards the door leading out of the bedroom. Before he could leave, he stopped and looked towards the closet. _This is probably a stupid idea but if they get passed me then she's going to need it._ Once done in the bedroom, he walked towards Yuri and the others and ordered them to lock the door right behind him and not to open it until he gets back.

"Yuri, in the rare event they get passed me, scare them off with this but if that doesn't work then use it. It'll easily be chocked up as self defense so don't worry."

He hands her his full tang, battle ready katana. She looks at him and without hesitation she takes it from him and keeps it at her side.

"Sayori, hold this phone and call 911 if they break in. Natsuki, here's a taser. It work's like a gun so you won't need to get close to zap them, just point and shoot. As for the katana, just like the gun on my waist, it's an absolute last resort when me or the police isn't here and if the taser doesn't keep them back. Everyone understand?"

"Yes." They all say at once.

"Alright, I won't be a minute." He kisses Sayori to assure her that he's coming back safely.

He heads out and hears the door lock behind him. When he approaches the four men, they look at him with confusion and surround him. Virgil isn't even intimidated by these guys since he does this kind of shit for a living, it's nothing new to him.

"Morning, gentlemen? What brings you here?" He asks.

"Nunya business."

"It most certainly is my business as well as everyone in this neighborhood. We live here and we have the right to know. So I'll ask you again. What. Brings. You. Here?"

They don't even answer as one guy just swings a punch at Virgil. He simply ducks as the man trips past him and falls on his face. Two of the others come swinging from both sides of him so Virgil crosses his arms and catches both their punches then pulls the two tugs into each other causing them to head but each other. He then throws the two of them to the ground and glares at the forth guy who's shocked to see this one small man take down three of his guys who are bigger than him with ease.

"I'll ask you one last time. What brings you to my neighborhood? I expect an answer."

"There's this bitch who fucked with us so we're gonna make her pay for turning my little bro down."

"Really? _That_ is your excuse? You four are so pathetic it makes me want to write depressing poetry about you. When a girl doesn't want anything to do with you then you leave her alone." Virgil turns around to the three guys on the ground. "Also, how long do you plan on laying there?"

The three doesn't answer. Two of them are knocked out and possibly concussed while the first one to hit the ground was just there for no reason, he couldn't have fallen on his face that hard.

"Look buddy, I aint playing this game with you no more." He pulls out a long knife. "So tell me where the bitch is."

"Put that away, boy." Virgil extends his stun baton and presses a button the let's out a small discharge to show the guy that it's electrified. "It's not going to help you unless you want 50,000 volts going through your body."

"You son of a bitch! My face is all bloodied up because of you-DAHAHAHA!" Virgil raises his baton up and hits the guy charging at him from behind without looking or turning around.

"Think you can carry all three of them home?" Virgil smirks at the taunt he just made.

Suddenly they hear sirens in the background growing closer. _Someone must've called the cops about the ruckus, good._ He thinks to himself.

"And the calvary has arrived." Virgil holsters his baton back into his belt. "Start running, kid."

The cops show up and the two guys who got hit in the head tried running but got tackled by police and were handcuffed. The guy Virgil confronted took his advice and ran off but didn't get too far. The guy who got tasered was K.O.'d so they they didn't have trouble taking him away. Virgil gave his fellow officer's his side of the story and was told to enjoy the rest of his day off. He went up to the apartment to see how the girls are doing, safe and sound they were. Yuri handed the katana back to him but he decided to let her hold onto it for a while. He even promised to teach her how to use it. Seeing that everything was a-okay, it was mail time. He went out to the mail boxes and grabbed his mail consisting of only four letters; just two bills, an ad, and a letter from treasury. He didn't even walked back to the apartment and just strait up opened the letter.

"Sweet mother of all gods known to men, women, and aliens alike! What the actual fuck Uncle Victor!?" Virgil was absolutely flabbergasted. He called his mother to get some answers that she might have.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did I have an Uncle Victor?"

"Probably on your father's side. Why?"

"How do I put this? HE WAS A FUCKING MILLIONAIRE!"

"How the fuck did we not know that?!"

"I don't know but he's dead and I'm the heir of his fortune of 3.2 million dollars!"

"What the hell?!"

"I'm buying a house."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm buying a house."

"For god's sake, Virgil, don't buy a big house."

"It won't be _that_ big of a house."

"Okay but be careful with what you do with that money."

"I will, momma. Don't worry."

"Okay, love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

He hangs up and walks back to the apartment. Suddenly he remembers that he was going to make pancakes. He asks Yuri what she wants but said she wasn't hungry which was understandable. He makes Sayori and Natsuki pancakes and the three of them eat up but Virgil saves some for Yuri just in case she changes her mind. He finds her on the couch by herself looking out the window, he sits down.

"Thank you, Virgil." She turns around and has tears in her eyes.

"Don't mention it. You're my friend so I had to stand up and protect you. It's who I am and why I became a police officer in the first place. I'm a person that wants to help people, I would tear the whole earth apart just to save someone."

"Those men, they asked me to go out with this one guy or do oral stuff with them. I got scared and ran off but when I turned around to check over my shoulder, I saw them right behind me with there hands out." She starts to cry harder. "I screamed, I thought that they were going to-"

"That's enough." Virgil cuts Yuri off and pulls her head to his chest and holds her there. "Don't say anymore. It's in the past and those assholes will never try to do that again to you again. They'll probably get at least four years behind bars and we'll be in a new place that they won't even be able to get close to." He starts stoking her hair while she listens to his soothing heart beat.

"What do you mean? Are we getting the house?"

"Yuri, it's only 8am so pack your bags and get ready because I'm buying that place today and we're moving tomorrow."

"Really?!" Yuri breaks free from his embrace and looks at him in the eyes. "Tomorrow?!"

Virgil simply nods. Yuri jumps up off the couch and runs off to tell the others. Natsuki and Sayori charges in with so many questions.

"I just got a check for $3.2 million dollars in the mail today so I'm putting this in the bank and going to get dressed to talk to a realtor about that house today. So pack your bags Ladies!"

They got on that right away. Sayori brought out several luggage bags for everyone and the three started packing their clothes while Virgil showered. Dressed and ready to go, he calls a realtor and asks to schedule a time to look at a particular house. Conveniently she was free today at noon and so Virgil scheduled that time and waited by buying some moving boxes from Home Depot. He came home and started packing every thing in the apartment but he wanted to wait until he purchased the house before he called any moving companies. Noon arrived and he met up with a realtor named Tiffany who was an old friend of Virgil's from high school. They drove down to the house that he wanted and started looking around for anything defective like light switches or sinks.

"I'll take it!"

"You're not going to look at anything else?"

"Nope. I had my eye on this house for a while now and now I can finally have it."

"Okay then, let's sign a few things."

"Alright. Let's get this done with and get packed and moved my tomorrow."

"Someone's eager to move."

He signed everything and paid using only one fourth of that check. Going home, he wondered how the girls are doing and how they're gonna handle the change. Moving wasn't something he was ever good at. Virgil was happy nonetheless but he knew he was going to miss his neighbors but they all knew this was going to happen eventually. He comes home to an apartment full of boxes and even the bed in the master bedroom has been dissembled and packed up.

"Wow you girls work fast." He was impressed.

"You know you didn't have much crap to pack anyway so..." Natsuki jokes.

"True. So is everyone ready?"

They all nod their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Excellent!"

It was only 5pm and they had nothing to do so

 **Author: Okay the filler is irredeemably dry at this point so CUE THE TIME SKIP!**

It was only 10am on Valentines Day and the movers were done packing up. Virgil paid them after arriving to their new house. Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri were all exploring the house just like how kids would. Everyone had their own room with the exception of Virgil and Sayori. They turned the three remaining rooms into a guest bedroom, an office, and a dojo so Virgil could keep his promise he made with Yuri. Speaking of Yuri, there was a gym area built into the house so Virgil could get a treadmill so if Yuri doesn't feel like running outside, she could run in the gym area. Natsuki was in the back yard on the patio looking at the golf course in the distance. Sayori was in the kitchen staring in awe at the size of it. She smiled to herself looking at the dining room table seeing an older her and an older Virgil with two little kids that looked like them. With the school system and safe neighborhood, she knew that this was the perfect place to raise a family. She looked in a mirror and imagined herself in a wedding dress and it brought tears to her eyes. The rain clouds were indeed gone forever. Seven hours later, Virgil made dinner for everyone and enjoyed a pleasant meal full of laughter and conversation. After dinner everyone returned to their rooms and decided to relax the rest of the night. When Sayori walked into the master bedroom, she received a note that was laying on the bed.

"Sayori,

Head into the master bathroom.

I prepared something for you.

~Love, Virgil"

She hugged the note and rushed into the bathroom to find a full bath ready with bubbles and vanilla scented candles. She put the note down and started undressing. She was in nothing but her bra and undies when she noticed that there was a night gown hanging by the towels. She unclasped her bra and discarded what little she had left and stepped into the tub. Slowly, she sat down and giggled at how the bubbles tickled her skin. As she sat fully down, the jet systems kicked in and surprised her but she laid back and let out a long relieving sigh as the jets massaged every angle of her body. There wasn't any soap which make her think that she had to use the bubbles but when she scooped up some suds she found rose petals in the water. That's when she realized that Virgil still remembered his promise even after all that has happened which she was grateful about because she forgot herself. She noticed how big this tub was and that gave her some ideas, ideas that Virgil also had in mind.

"Room for one more?" Virgil appeared clad in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Yes, sir. Come on in." Sayori giggled.

Virgil dropped his towel and joined her. He sat along side her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sayori."

"Happy Valentines Day, Virgil."

The couple shared an intimate kiss.

 **(A/N): So they moved to there new home. The house is actually based off of a house that I'm looking into but unfortunately I'm no where near wealthy enough to purchase it but a guy can dream, can't he? Damn, 3,600+ words? A new personal record if you ask me. So the next chapter is coming out next Sunday the latest and will be a little bit more sour than the others have been so far. Anyway, until next time you lovely guys and gals stay tuned. Also, one last thing I should mention before I go is that the contest for whether or not Monika should have an OVA chapter has been canceled. After reading the comments, Crasher320 made a comment that brought me to the idea. So with that said, if you're upset with the news then you can blame him. However, I don't think you'll be so mad after you learn what I intend to do. So I'm just gonna leave the farewells to TFS Mr. Popo.**

 **Mr. Popo: Byeeeeeeeeee maggots… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. The Two Valentines

Chapter 14: The Two Valentines

It was 7:30pm in Virgil's new house. Natsuki went to sleep after reading several whole Re:Zero light novels, Yuri was sitting on her bed looking at the katana that Virgil decided to lend to her, and as for Sayori and Virgil, the couple flooding their bathroom with the sounds of splashing. The two were making out in the bathtub that was surrounded with candles that smelled like vanilla and the tub was sprinkled with rose petals. After a while they decided to take things into the bedroom. Virgil was hovering over Sayori taking in the sight of her petite figure. She wasn't shy at all, in fact she positioned herself so he could see every part of her. Her C cup breasts with her perky nipples, the curves of her hourglass frame and flat stomach, and her thigh gap that narrows slightly down her long smooth legs was all on display for him and only him. She blushed but wasn't embarrassed, it was the heat her love for him that was radiating from her. As for Sayori's point of view, all she could see was his slender yet toned body. He was skinny but he had quite the muscle on him. He wasn't like those body builders you'd see at the gym which Sayori was thankful for since people like that sort of scared her. He had some hair on his arms but it wasn't too bad but the hair on his head was always perfect no matter how long it gets. Virgil loved her eyes the most of all, they were like aquamarine gems that glistened in any amount of lighting. To him she was perfect in every way, the perfect girl.

"Virgil, I'm ready." She whispered.

"Here I go, Sayori." He whispered back.

Keeping eye contact, Virgil slowly inserted his erection into her as she held the lips of her entrance open for him. She moaned at the feel of him stretching the muscles inside her. He pushed all the way into her with ease which was surprising since she was so tight that he wasn't able to do that before in just one push but he figured the mood that was set helped her lubricate. She spread her legs so she could wrap them around him and pulled him in to the point that he couldn't back out even an inch.

"You're not going anywhere." She smiled playfully at him.

"Who said that I was leaving?" He smirked at her.

With no way to pull back, he pushed forward even more to the point where he was just pushing Sayori's whole body to the end of the bed. Little by little he managed to make some room for him to move with her legs wrapping him so he then starts to slowly move his hips forward and back. Sayori was breathing heavily and occasionally letting out a moan. After a short amount of time he, while still in her, picks her up and thrusts into her while standing up. This was driving her crazy with the bouncing up and down. She asks him to lay back on the bed so she can ride him. She starts rocking back and forth on his hips before moving up and down on his member.

"Ha Ah Mmm Ah Virgil hold Hmm my hand Mmmm." She lifts her hand up to him.

He reaches up and laces his fingers with hers and places his other hand on her hip. He decides it's time for him to take control again. He pulls her forward and wraps his free hand around her back and presses her body against his. The movements stop.

"Virgil, why did you stop me?" She looks at him confused.

He only smirks then suddenly he moves at full throttle, completely catching her off guard. She tries to sit up but he keeps pulling her down towards him, trapping her in his grip this time. Her moans echo through out the master bedroom and Yuri looks over to the wall behind her and sighs. _Sounds like they're at it again._ She shakes her head and puts Virgil's iPod in to drown out the sound of Sayori's erotic screams.

"OH! OH! VIRGIL! IT'S IT'S TOO M-M-MUCH!" Sayori pleads.

Virgil instantly stops and rubs her back knowing that soothes her after an intense orgasm.

"Th-Th-Thank you, haaaa haaaa Babe. Haaaa haaaa."

"I'm sorry, Babe. Haaa. You take over for a while, okay?" He kisses her gently on her lips.

"Mmmmm. Okay but it might be a while before we can start back up again." She kisses him back.

"Take your time, I'll always wait for you."

"Hmm. You are the greatest."

"Says you." He teases.

She tries to move but quivers at the slightest movement that she can't even get off him so she just kissed him until she starts moving again. After two minutes, Sayori slowly moves again and start picking back up the tempo. She pulls Virgil up into a sitting position and starts rocking in his lap.

"Mmmm. I like this position a lot."

"Yeah it's nice. Not as good as missionary but still good."

"Yeah, I like that position the best. Ahh"

They keep moving until Sayori starts running low on stamina and let's Virgil take over. He's careful not to over do it this time because he was really worried that he hurt her by accident. He gently lifts her and places her on her back.

"Are you ready to finish this or do you want to keep going?"

"Keep going. Flip me over for a while please?" She asks in a teasing manner.

He flips her over and pulls her up on her knees and lines himself up. She puts her arms forward and crosses them before laying her head on top of them. He enters her again while squeezing her cheeks and she jolts up. She can already feel her mind slipping away in ecstasy. She starts reaching her climax but Virgil notices so he flips her back over and starts moving at full throttle again. They both orgasm simultaneously with their fluids mixing together leaving a large stain on the bed sheets. Luckily, it was at the foot of the bed right in the middle.

"Haahhhh Haahhhh Wow you came haaahhh really deep in me this time."

"Yeah hahh I guess I did."

The two lovers start making out for a while then they start talking about their future together. Sayori decided that she just wants to be a stay at home mom and that she wants to volunteer at a public library. Virgil just wants to stay as a police officer and that he would be happy to see her with their future kids every time he comes home from work. Virgil said that he would want a boy and a girl when they're ready to have children. He wants the boy to be named Lelouche and a girl named Scarlet. Sayori thinks those names are beautiful and that they'll name their future kids that when the time comes. However, Virgil said that he wants be married before they add kids into the picture. She responds saying she wants a big wedding with in a European country like France or Italy or Spain, one of those three. He promises her that he'll give her a wedding like that because she deserves a perfect wedding. Sayori tears up knowing that her boyfriend is willing to go so far for her and that truly makes her happy. The couple share one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Yuri's Training part 1

Chapter 15: Yuri's Training part 1

It was 10 in the morning and everyone was awake and doing their own thing. Sayori decided to sleep in and by sleep in that means wake up, eat breakfast, and go back to bed until about noon. Natsuki want to give the new kitchen a test drive by baking cupcakes and loafs of bread all day. Yuri finished setting up the dojo in the spare room next to her and wanted it to be put to use immediately. Ever since her encounter with those four guys, she was too scared to go out side even in this safe gated community. She remembered watching Virgil fight those four men single handedly with such ease. Of course, he's a police officer and he does this sort of thing for a living but how he did it was odd. It didn't look like he was even paying attention during the fight from where she was observing from and yet he annihilated them as if they were weak as three year olds. She wanted to learn more about his fighting style and wanted him to teach her how to defend herself. She didn't see why he would say no to her, after all he's done for her. He was like a mentor to her, plus he did promise to teach her how to use the katana he gave her. She mustered up her courage to him to be her teacher and went looking for him. After a short while, she found him in the laundry room doing, well laundry.

"Hey, Virgil?"

"What's up, Yuri?" He turns to her with a smile.

Her heart flutters and heat rushes to her face. She knew that him and Sayori were an item but she still couldn't help but to have a crush on him.

"I-I set up the dojo a-and was wondering i-if you'd t-teach me how to d-defend m-myself." She was very nervous.

 _Good Lord, I need to teach her how to not get nervous when speaking to me._ He thought.

"Sure, I'm pretty much done here so go and get changed into some workout gear and I'll join you in a second." He smiled.

"O-Okay. I will." She smiled back.

Five minutes passed and Yuri walked into the dojo wearing a grey sport bra with purple gym shorts and had a pony tail tied up. She saw Virgil sitting crossed legged in the middle of the dojo wearing a black Gi with a dark grey belt tied around his waist. _That was fast_. She thought.

"You kept me waiting, you did. For an hour, I've sat in this spot." He spoke.

"It's been five minutes since I left you in the laundry room." She was confused by how he was talking.

" _I_ remember things differently." He stands up. "Now are you ready for me to teach you the art of combat?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oooh don't call me 'Sir' when I'm like this. I feel old when I hear that, I do."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, it is."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Because it's not everyday I get a pupil so just let me have my fun, Yuri."

"Okay."

"So let's start out with some basic fighting stances." Virgil assumes a boxers stance. "Now your turn."

"O-Okay." She assumes the same stance as Virgil. "This okay?"

"It's a start, it is." He responds. "Now you should throw a punch, you should."

Yuri swings a left hook at him and lands a blow on his chin. He drops his arms and looks at Yuri.

"I'm impressed, I am. As nervous as you are, I was expected you to punch like a boy with an undescended testicle but you you hit like an angered Natsuki, you do. Good job!"

Yuri blushed at his complement.

"T-Thank you."

"You're welcome, you are. Now let's fight for real."

Virgil closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He had a nonchalant expression on his face. Yuri swung again but Virgil dodged it. She swung again but missed. She tried to round house kick him but he simply caught her foot. He then leg swept her and she fell to the ground but Virgil caught her by putting a hand behind her back before se touched the ground, their faces were inches from each other's. Yuri had a shocked expression on her face while Virgil had a smirk on his.

"How did you do that?"

"Mushin," He pulls her up and makes some distance before explaining. "It's a mental state that allows complete focus in your body's movements that is so intense that you don't even need to think. I just focus on my situation and my instincts do the rest. It was how I was able to strike the guy who was coming up behind me without even looking."

Yuri looked at him in awe. All of her questions about that day were being answered all at once.

"It's been the key to all my combat feats. I know a lot about physics and I apply that knowledge into my combat experiences. It's how I'm able to to take on multiple men who are much larger and heavier than me. Most fighters train in combat art and some simply just build muscle strength but Mushin trains the mind and that has always helped me overcome brute strength. It's not the strongest but the smartest that wins. Yuri, you're a smart girl and you have excellent fighting potential, combine those brains with that brawn and you'll be able to talk down just about anyone. It's takes years of training to master Mushin and most marshal artists haven't been able to achieve it but I know a secret to mastering it in only a few months. Here's what you do."

Virgil whispers into Yuri's ear and her eyes go wide. The secret was being given to her and she started to smile knowing that Virgil trusts her enough to tell her.

"That's it?!"

"Yep, that is it. Now just do that for several hours for the next few months and we'll practice again when you think you have it figured out. But never tell anyone, understand?"

"Yes, Virgil! I won't tell a soul."

Yuri hugs him and runs out of the room to start practicing. Virgil watches as his student prances off in such optimism. He happy he gets to pass down his secrets down to someone he can trust.

 **(A/N): Did you really think I was going to reveal my secret to all of you? Like hell I'm going to do that. It's true I managed to achieve Mushin in only a few months when it really should take years of hard work and practice. In case any of you don't know, Mushin is basically the real life verson of Goku's Ultra Instinct. I shit you not, it's a real thing. I already knew about it before Ultra Instinct was known. When I saw episode 110, I was looking at Goku's movements and how calm and relaxed he was I thought to myself "That's a lot like Mushin." But back to what really matters, yes Virgil will be training Yuri how to fight for herself. Next chapter is going to focus on Virgil bonding with Natsuki. After that one, Virgil and Sayori will be going out on a date. Stay tuned for when it comes. Tootles!**


	19. Natsuki's Baking part 1

Chapter 16: Natsuki's Baking part 1

Virgil exited the dojo and bumps into Natsuki, who had a few questions for Virgil. She was confused about his choice of clothing which made her hesitate.

"Umm What's up with that Gi?"

"What? Oh, this? I was teaching Yuri some hand to hand combat. She asked me to train her so yeah."

"Ah, okay. Anyway, I came here to ask you for something."

"What do you need?"

Natsuki starts blushing. _Ah great! Here we go again!_ Virgil thinks to himself. He raises an eye brow hoping that will get her to stop blushing but it only made her blush more. _Fuck!_

"Do you want to help me bake some cupcakes?" She said shyly.

"Sure, sounds fun. Let's do it!"

"Sweet!"

Virgil changed out of his Gi and into a red polo shirt and jeans. He found Natsuki waiting in the kitchen. There were bowls, trays, and pans everywhere. It was a huge kitchen but Virgil was surprised that she was still able to clutter the whole place. _Jesus Christ, Natsuki. You and your baking set._ He thought to himself. She was wearing a pair of pink pants and a heavy white shirt with long sleeves that were rolled up past her elbows. She was also wearing the white apron he bought her. Virgil walked over by the pantry where his blue and white apron was hanging. After putting it on and washing his hands, he finally spoke.

"So cupcakes, eh? Will they have cat ears and whiskers?" He teased her.

"Heh, no. We're actually going to decorate them with just icing and sprinkles." She retorted.

"Why something so simple? You were very creative in the game." He questioned.

"Well I wanted to hand them out to our neighbors to make a good first impression."

"You know what, that is a lovely idea, Natsuki." He ruffles her hair which she seems to like judging by the laughing she's making.

"Stop. Hahaha!" She giggles. "Now go wash your hands again."

"Alright, I'm doing it." He says at the sink.

They started getting to work on the batter first. Natsuki reaches to the top shelf where the mixer is but couldn't get to it. Virgil walks over to help her but she starts spatting how she could reach on her tip toes and that's when Virgil puts on a serious face.

"Natsuki, listen." He says to her in a serious tone. She looks over to him and sees a look of assertiveness and concern. "While you may be able to reach it while on the tips of your toes but there's no way to get it off the shelf without it falling on you. I know you can do things on your own but let me handle this. I really don't want to risk the possibility of you hurting yourself, okay?"

She's wide eyed and speechless at what he said. She always viewed him as a father figure because of how he cares for her. He doesn't help her do things because he thinks she's incapable but because he wants to protect her from injury. When she first arrived in his world, he immediately made her a full meal that had a lot of carbs to help her gain weight because she was way too skinny for an 18 year old. He made sure she had full meals three times a day and everyday. Over the past few days she gained 16 pounds. She'd look in the mirror before hopping the shower and just look at herself, she could no longer see her rib cage and had curves in the right places. She even noticed her boobs have grown quite a bit which she was very happy with. _I still need to talk to him about that._ She remembered something important.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thank you." He reaches up and brings down the mixer. "I need to put this somewhere where you can reach it."

"Hey, Virgil. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How do I look?" She starts turning and twisting her body from side to side.

"Your figure is starting to look much, much better. You probably feel better now that you have some meat on your bones, right?"

"Yeah, I do feel much better. I don't look like a skeleton anymore."

"I bet you don't. It's not healthy to be anorexic." He says. "Hey, random and possibly perverted question but why haven't I been seeing any of your bras in the laundry for the last three days?"

She breaks into a mad blush.

"Because I… haven't been… wearing… them…" She says shyly.

"I can make a guess but I'll ask you anyway. Why haven't you been wearing any?"

"They don't fit anymore." She says sadly. "My boobs grew and now it's hard to breath while wearing one." She was clearly upset since she picked out really nice ones.

"I figured as much. Well I'll get Sayori to measure you and then you and me will go shopping tomorrow." He said casually.

"Wait what? You, a guy, are okay with bra shopping?"

"Yeah. I'm not embarrassed by it at all. Hell, I even buy Sayori her feminine hygiene products by myself like it's nothing. I honestly don't see what there is to be ashamed or embarrassed of."

Natsuki was confused on how a guy could be comfortable around stuff like that?

"You really are something."

"What? Just don't get bothered by that stuff and in all honestly, I just don't understand why people make such a big deal out of it. Seriously, I just find it stupid." He explains to her. "Anyways, here's the mixer."

"Oh, yeah. Right, let's do this."

They go back to working on the batter. They made two kinds of cupcake and muffin batter as well, chocolate and vanilla for the cupcakes and blueberry and lemon for the muffins. They fill up fou trays, one for each type of batter they made. After the batter baked, they began to decorate the cupcakes. They didn't need to do anything for the muffins so they placed five of each into three containers. There were only three other houses on this street so they didn't need to make so much but they did have some left over batter for themselves so they baked that and placed them on the kitchen's island for anyone to have as they walk by. They had everything set up so Virgil decided it was time to meet the neighbors.

"SAYORI! YURI! WE'RE MEETING THE NEIGHBORS IN FIVE MINUTES SO BE READY!"

Yuri came down in black leggings, a pink V-neck, a jean jacket, and converse sneakers. Sayori came wearing a black knee high skirt, a red turtle neck sweater, and black flats. Natsuki kept her pink pants and white long sleeve but put on a pair of red and white vans. Virgil stayed in his jeans and red polo but slipped on his motorcycle boots and graved his black leather jacket. Everyone stood in the foyer before they walked out the door with Natsuki and Virgil carrying the containers of cupcakes. They walked up to the first house and Yuri rang the doorbell where a middle aged couple answered the door.

"Hello, we're you new neighbors. I'm Virgil and this is Sarah, Natalie, and Ari. We made you cupcakes."

They handed them the cupcakes and then had a small chat with the couple. After that, they repeated the process with the other two houses before going home.

"I enjoyed baking with you today, Virgil."

"I did too, Natsuki."

 **(A/N): Tune in next time for Virgil and Sayori'd date. It won't be a fancy smancy one but something that's simple and nice. I don't know I have to come up with one so I'll get right on it as soon as you see this chapter.**


	20. Date Night

Chapter 17: Date Night

February 16th, 7:00pm was when Sayori was freshening up in her new bathroom. She was putting on some vanilla scented perfume and was wearing skinny jeans and a black tank top with a wool shoulder scarf. She and Virgil were going out to see fire works at a carnival at a nearby beach and she wanted to look nice while they were out. He told her that there was a ferris wheel and that really excited her. She imagined Virgil and her at the top during the fireworks show sharing a romantic kiss which made her squeal in excitement. She finished putting on her lip gloss and went down stairs where Virgil was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" He holds his arm out to her and she hugs onto it.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She cheers.

"Natsuki! Yuri! We're going to the carnival, are you two sure you don't want to tag along?!" He calls out to them.

The two girls in question came down fully dressed and ready to go.

"I guess they they want to come along, Virgie." Sayori chimes.

"So they do." He responds. "Let's go Ladies!"

They head out to the Subaru and drive off to the carnival. Once they arrived, they walked over to the entrance and purchased their tickets. They were allowed entry and started checking out the stands. Virgil won Sayori the grand prize at a shooting gallery, being a cop had it's advantages it seems. Yuri was being watched by a group of shady guys who were shit talking about her in ear shot as she played Test Your Strength, she hit that bell so hard the guys dropped their jaws and their stuff. She heard one of them go "let's keep our distance" and they rushed away when she glared at them. She couldn't help but to smile at the site. Natsuki won a goldfish and named it Bubbles. The four where taking up a whole bench as they ate cotton candy.

"I can't believe we didn't want to go at first, Ari." Natsuki said to Yuri using her pseudo name.

"Yeah, Natalie. What were we thinking? This is so much fun! Do you want to ride the carousel next?"

"I do but what about Bubbles?"

"I'll be right back, girls." Virgil took off.

The three sat there and continued chatting when three guys approached near them. They all had beers in their hands and then shoved one guy towards them and he walked towards Sayori.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" He offered her.

"No thanks, I'm underage and don't really drink. Thank you, though."

"Aww, c'mon. At least come and chill."

"No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"Why not forget you boyfriend and come hang anyway?" He persist.

"She doesn't want to so go away!" Natsuki yelled.

"Yeah, stop harassing her and go find a prostitute. You'll have much better luck there if you can afford it that is." Yuri was clearly irritated.

Now the dude was getting mad and the girls start to get scared.

"Hey! Shut your whore mouth!" He reaches to grab one of the girls but all of the sudden~

"I can't leave for five minutes?"

~Virgil steps in and grabs the guy's had before it could reach the three.

"What? Are you the blonde's boyfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Will you please leave her and my friends alone?"

The other two guys stepped in.

"C'mon bro, leave the guy and his girl alone." He turn's to Virgil. "I'm sorry about that, dude."

"Yeah, we were just trying to hook him up with a girl and we shouldn't have messed with this one."

"Hey, apology accepted. Just don't do that again."

"Alright."

The three men walked away and Virgil turned to Natsuki.

"Here, Natalie. Put Bubbles' bag in this and we'll leave him with the item check-in."

He hands her a fish bowl with a half peeled price tag on it. She opens the lid and places the bag inside. They all walk over to item check-in and drop him off there. They walked over to the carousel and got on. Virgil and Sayori got on a white horse for two people while Natsuki and Yuri rode their own unicorn. It was fun and gentle ride but they decided to ride something more extreme so they headed over to the roller coaster. They jumped in but because of the order they were in, Virgil had to sit with Yuri right behind Sayori and Natsuki. The cars fastened their safety bars as they buckled in and slowly started moving forward. As the first hill starting coming up, Virgil leaned slightly forward and ask the two girls in front if they were okay, they were but terrified. Virgil turned to Yuri and saw she was gripping onto the bar like a mad man. As they reached the top, the car stopped.

"Hey, Ari? What was it that you said about _foreshadowing_?"

"That terrible things is about to happen. Just like this."

As if on cue, the wheels on the cars started rolling down the steep tracks at high speeds taking everyone in the seats with them. Virgil saw Sayori and Natsuki screaming their heads off and Yuri suddenly clinged to him. _THERE'S A FUCKING SAFETY BAR RIGHT THERE IN YOUR LAP! DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO GRAB ONTO ME, YURI?!_ Virgil mentally shouted. After the ride everyone but Sayori was dizzy. Natsuki was losing her balance, Yuri looked like she was about to vomit with her holding her mouth with her hand, and Virgil was walking like he was a disorientated drunk. Sayori purchased the photos that were taken of them on the ride and looking at them was making her laugh so hard she thought she was going to pee. Then the dizziness hit her and she couldn't walk without assistance so she had Virgil carry her but little did he know that she was only faking it and she just tired of walking. It was going on eight-o-clock and it was time for the fire works to start. They picked out a nice clearing near the docks that were by the large lot that the carnival was set up. The fireworks were supposed to be launched from a small line of cargo ships in the distance of the ocean. Right on the hour they watched in awe as the colorful rockets light up the night sky. Virgil and Sayori were sitting next to each other behind Natsuki and Yuri, Sayori had her hand on top of Virgil's and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Suddenly pink rockets start bursting into hearts in the sky, the couple then leaned into each other shared a long and deep kiss. When they broke that kiss, they kept their eyes closed and rested their foreheads together as they started whispering to how much they love each other. Natsuki turned around and saw them and she tapped Yuri's shoulder so she could turn around and see the two. They didn't mind this PDA, in fact they thought is was cute so Natsuki took out Virgil's camera she had and took a photo of what was in front of her. Sayori looked and saw Natsuki holding up the camera showing her the photo she just took. Virgil turned his head and started chuckling at Natsuki's stealthy move. They then started to make their way to the ferris wheel and they took a car for all four of them to share. They were at the top and stayed quiet as they cycle through the photos they took tonight: the carousel ride where Virgil took a selfie with Sayori that had Natsuki and Yuri in the back ground, Sayori pointing at the big bear she wanted, Virgil winning that bear for her, Natsuki posing to the camera while holding Bubbles, Yuri swinging a motion blurred hammer at Test Your Strength, a selfie of them with cotton candy, and the one they just took of the love birds during the fire works. They took one last selfie before getting off the ferris wheel and decided it was time to head home. They stopped by the item check-in to pick up Bubbles and then they purchased some fish care kit so Natsuki could take care of him. Driving home, Virgil had to carry everyone inside again just like he did during dinner on Sayori's birthday five days ago except he had to carry Sayori too. Since it was scientifically impossible to carry all three at once without waking any of them up, he brought them in one by one and placed them on the couch before carrying them up into their rooms. He tucked Natsuki and Yuri in their respective beds and crawled in with Sayori in their bed. He kissed her forehead and waited for sleep to take him.

 **(A/N): So what did you all think of this chapter? Not much for me to say here so I'm gonna go and begin on the next chapter. Jesus, I have so much free time.**


	21. Virgil's Daily Risks part 1

Chapter 18: Virgil's Daily Risks part 1

Virgil set out for work and started his patrol route. He enjoyed his job and did it very well, he earned great respect from his superiors and despite being a rookie himself, new recruits look up to him as a role model. He made very few enemies on the field and no rivals in the office and was just admired by everyone by how such a nice guy he was. With that being said, he was still far from perfect. He had a huge bias towards men who abuse women and when he answers a call about a domestic dispute between a man and a woman, he automatically assumes the guy is at fault but just waits for the evidence to confirm his suspicions and when they don't he just accepts it for what it is and brushes it off. He also had a bias against taking another's life. When he was given those rare orders of shoot to kill when responding to violent shootings and attacks on the public, he would always disobey those orders by shooting the threat in both shoulders so they wouldn't be physically capable of holding up their weapon. Some could question this a brutality but Virgil thought only killing the target was truly brutal. He'd get scolded for disobeying such orders but would be let off the hook every single time out of sympathy, no one with a sound mind ever takes pleasure in taking another's life. There were times where he did take out a crazed shooter's life and often would be praised by saving dozens of innocent lives but when ever he did, he'd always puke on site even in front of everybody. Being a cop also had it's risks, he never knew what could possibly happen when he's out on duty. That's why he never leaves his house without telling Sayori how much he loved her because deep down he knew that he might never get the chance to do so again. Virgil knew the risks that came with law enforcement but he was always mentally prepared despite how taxing it was on his mind. He's been having nightmares ever since the first time he was at a homicide scene. He'd always sleep through them though because even in his subconscious, he knew it was just a dream but sometimes he couldn't take the mental pressure and would have to force himself awake. There were times where he almost died and that always terrified him. He wasn't scared of death particularly but was more fearful of leaving his friends and family behind and being unable to be there to protect them when they need him. He had ways to cope with this however some say they were inappropriate because he would joke about whatever situation he was in and lighten the moon just to keep himself from panicking and mentally breaking down. When he thought about it, he noticed he's a lot like how Sayori used to be in the game. But his line of work did have some benefits that made the risks worth it, mainly the fact of him saving innocent people and keeping his community safe. That alone was enough to make him happy. As long as it did, he would continue doing what he does full of pride and confidence.

 _Is that smoke I see over there?_ He ponders as he drives nearer towards a large cloud of smoke in the distance.

 **(A/N): I'm going to talk normally on the radio so I won't have to explain the codes later and I'm not going to give out the Radio ID because you don't need to know what that is.**

"This is ********. I have visible smoke on my route up ahead. Permission to investigate?"

"Copy that ********. You're free to investigate. Be careful."

"Copy that."

Virgil puts on his sirens and hurries to the scene. He finds a wild fire roaring in a two story building that nearly engulfed half of the structure already. Why _the fuck did no call 911 yet?_ He rushes into the parking lot and sees that theres cars parked which sends nerve wracking chills down Virgil's spine. Thinking that there must be people still in there, he calls over the radio and requests for a fire crew and EMS but doesn't wait for them to show up but instead he goes into the burning building and starts looking for survivors. He finds some people escaping the lobby. They don't seem too injured and they tell Virgil that there are at least 500 kids trapped on this floor alone. Virgil looks to his left and sees out side that theres school busses which he then puts two and two together and realizes that this is a school fire. He runs further into the school but doesn't find anyone until he's surrounded by flames. Two students are crawling on the ground towards him, he helps them up and drags both of them outside then runs back in. Two more students run into him, a girl was dragging her comatose boyfriend by the arm. Virgil picks him up over his shoulders and the two run outside when the boy suddenly coughs and starts gaining contentiousness again. He please Virgil to go and find his little sister, which he does. Still no sign of and fire trucks or ambulances he has no choice but to keep doing this alone. Running back in he comes across a fellow officer who was crushed by some debris. This hits Virgil hard, seeing a dead body is one thing but seeing a dead body of one of your own is like a cannon ball to the gut. Virgil fails to keep himself from puking. He puts his hand on the deceased officers hand and thanks him for all he's done before pressing forward. He comes across a young girl trapped under large chunks of debris. Putting his back into lifting the rubble, he manages to free the girl by lifting the chunk of cement with his shoulders. Telling the girl a safe way out, he stays behind with the smoke inhalation starting to get to him making his vision go blurry. Looking up, he sees more debris that's about to fall on top of him. He starts having memories of his life flash before his eyes but he refuses to accept this to be the end. He promised Yuri that he'll teach her how to fight, he promised Natsuki that they'll play more games, most of all he promised Sayori that he'll marry her and they raise a family together. He just couldn't turn his back on them and let himself die. As the rubble falls as he looks into the distance and sees two greens eyes staring at him from beyond the flames. Two words escape his mouth before everything goes black.

"AW CRAP!"


	22. Memories

Chapter 19: Memories

 _No way! It can't be! You're not here! GO AWAY!_

 _No! Don't do it! I beg you, please! No! SAYORI!_

 _Why? Why would you do this? She didn't deserve it! ANSWER ME!_

 _How could you… Monika?_

Virgil awoke to see an unfamiliar ceiling. Hey tried moving but was in too much pain to do so. A sharp pain was felt in his left arm, looking over to see that there was an IV in him. _Am I in a hospital?_ He mentally asked. Looking to his right and he sees Sayori sleeping in a chair next to his hospital bed. She had faint rings around her eyes and they appeared to be wet, indicating she must've been crying. It broke his heart seeing her with tears on her face. He tried to move his right arm but felt that her hand was in his and that movement make her hand grip his tighter. She stirred and opened her eyes to see that Virgil was awake.

"Virgil! You're awake!" A tearful Sayori said.

"...Sayori?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I'm here."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. I'm so glad you're okay." She starts crying. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." The tears really started pouring.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." He lifts his arm and places his hand on her cheek to sooth her. "I'm not going to leave you and the others behind. I'd never forgive myself it I did."

Sayori places a soft kiss on his lips that he returns.

"Please, never leave us. Don't ever leave me."

"I will never do such a thing and you know that. We still need to get married and have the family that we talked about. We still need to grow old together and spend our lives with each other forever, remember?"

"Of course I do."

Virgil checked whatever parts of his body were visible and he didn't any burn marks. Thinking it was just smoke inhalation, he figured he was going to be okay but then his heart rate began to rise. Sayori heard the heart monitor beep at a more frequent pace and saw Virgil's breathing was starting to get erratic and was looking pale.

"Virgil, are you okay?!" She asked worriedly.

He turns to her with a look of fear on his face.

"Sayori." He remembers what he saw right before blacking out. "I saw _her_."

Sayori knew immediately who he was referring to by 'Her' and refused to believe it.

"Wait, you don't mean?" She sounded panicky.

"Monika." He confirmed.

Sayori started to hyperventilate and panic. She was just as scared of Monika as he was, if not more. Virgil, was worried about the safety of Sayori and the others more than anything. He was against killing but Monika is an exception, Virgil will not hesitate to kill her if she goes near any of the girls. He will do anything to protect them and if that meant surrendering his badge and his humanity then so be it. Virgil felt something inside him that he didn't like, murderous intent. For some reason, he felt like it was okay to kill Monika if the opportunity strikes which he didn't feel comfortable with but this wasn't anything new to him.

"Hey, Sayori?"

"What is it, love?"

"I-I never told you but the real reason why I became a police officer was because... I killed my uncle when I was a teenager." Virgil had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you."

Flashback Starts

Virgil had a past where he would sometimes be an angry and violent kid who was always picked on because of how different his name was from the others. Things where never easy at home, Mom was always working two jobs and was single since his father died in a fire trying to save his only son. Virgil was always stuck with his abusive uncle from his mother's side. He would always come home to a brutal beating because his uncle took sick pleasure in it. Mom knew about it but didn't have any other choice, she was always scared that one day she'd come home and find her son dead. When Virgil was 11 he developed an obsession for swords and started collecting them though he didn't have enough money to buy a collection he was able to buy a katana, the same one he lend to Yuri. He never told anyone this but he has killed before, he just never talked about it. When he was 15, he came home from high school and found his mother beaten to the ground and barely conscious. His uncle was angered because she didn't lend any money to him so he couldn't buy drugs. Virgil ran to his room to call 911 but his uncle stopped him by throwing a metal rod at him from behind and then started beating him with it to the point that Virgil could barely move. As he was about to impale Virgil with the pointed end of the rod, his mother stops him by throwing a mug at him. Focusing on her was the last mistake he ever made, Virgil decided not go to his room to cower in fear and call the police but to fight back with his katana. His uncle turned around and jumped when he saw his nephew with a sword in his hand. However, seeing it in it's scabbard made him think it was a toy so he laughed.

"HAHA You think that plastic piece of shit is going to help?"

Virgil didn't say anything, he just raised his sword up and slowly unsheathed it making that metal on metal sliding sound. His uncle's smile slowly dropped as he saw his nephew slowly approached him with the sword pointing at him. His mom was in shock that her son had such a weapon but was grateful that he had it knowing that her son can finally put her crazed brother in his place.

"I'm giving you one-" Virgil was interrupted when his uncle came swinging at him with both his hands. Virgil easily parried the blow with just one hand and caused the uncle to stagger and run away. He held his mother by the neck and pointed the sharp end of the rod at her head which triggered something in Virgil that he never felt before. It was a voice that didn't belong to him, repeatedly telling him the words 'kill, kill' over and over in his head. His mom broke free and this allowed Virgil to land the final and only blow. The last thing his uncle saw was Virgil's eyes shift from brown to green as he swung his sword before his world started rolling into darkness. Virgil's strike cleanly decapitated him and left his uncle standing in place without his head that was bouncing off the ground like a basket ball. Virgil saved his mother and that was what made him decide to be a police officer. Virgil's eyes never changed back since.

Flashback Ends

Sayori was in shock. She never would've guessed that he saves lives because he deliberately took one. She wasn't scared though, she could understand why he did what he did was to save his mom but she was confused as to why he never told her and why tell her now?

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with tears.

"Because I never wanted you to be scared. When word got out at the time, I lost all my friends and no one would talk to me. I was scared you'd do the same thing." Virgil has tears running down his face. He never explained it to anyone before. "It was justified and was the only way to stop him but I hate myself because of it, even to this day. Everyday I wish to go back in time and prevent it from happening. Please, Sayori. Don't be scared of me if I have to do it again if Monika appears."

He started sobbing. Neither one of them moved for a while, Virgil kept crying. Sayori suddenly wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her chest. He calmed down as he heard the soothing sounds of her heart beating.

"Cry, Virgil." She said softly. "You've been holding this pain in for years. It takes a lot for a man cry like this, you've must've been holding your tears back your whole life. So cry and don't stop until you have let it all out." She soothed him. "You're so silly if you think that I'm going to leave you because of that. I'm always going to be by your side forever and if you have to face Monika then I'll be there facing her along side you and so will Natsuki and Yuri. We all love you, Virgil." She kisses his forehead.

"You mean that?"

"Oh course I do, my love. I would never lie to you or sugar coat anything."

"Thank you, Sayori." Virgil had a tearful smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They exchanged loving kisses.


	23. Yuri's Training part 2

Chapter 20: Yuri's Training part 2

Virgil was released from the hospital and was told to take it easy but he didn't do such a thing. He still had things to do and didn't have any time to rest, if Monika is truly here in this world then he has much work to do. He assumes it was a hallucination, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if he just saw his reflection. All he could make out was the color of the eyes looking at him and couldn't get a clear look at the shape of the figure. Also, it was until this morning he noticed in the mirror while shaving that he and Monika had the same bright green eye color. Speaking of eye color, ever since that day when he was 15, he never understood why his eyes turned green since they were clearly brown just like both of his parents. He remembers turning around to face him mother that day and the first words that came out of her mouth was "Virgil, what happened to your eyes?" It's been years since then and he still hasn't figured it out. Sometimes he'd question if he was even human because he swung his sword so hard that it cut through not only his uncle without resistance but also the metal rod was cleanly cut and no damage was received on the blade as if it became indestructible when he used it. He shook off the thoughts he was pondering and decided to train Yuri some more. After all, he had a gift for her plus it was time for him to get his sword back. He grabbed a black box that had a purple ribbon and bow on it. Walking over to her room, he opened and then immediately slammed it shut the second he saw Yuri for she was topless.

"Holy crap! Sorry, Yuri! I did not mean to walk in on you!" He stammered.

"I-It's okay, I have a top on now." She opened the door with a mad blush. "S-S-See?"

Virgil didn't think it was any better since it was just a blue bra she put on but went in anyways when she welcomed him inside. She started putting a tank top on when Virgil held the box to her. She was joyful because she had an idea of what it was, she opened it to find a brand spanking new handmade Katana sword inside. She dropped the box to the ground and studied the weapon. It had a bamboo tsuka / handle that was braided with a dark purple ito / nylon cord, the tsuba / guard was made of bronze and was shaped as a seven pronged star as a symbol of good luck, it had a Lily for the menuki / ornament and on the kashira / buttcap which was what Yuri's name meant. She found that part touching but even more so that on the blade it had an engraving that said 百合, her name. She loved it so much that she hugged it (with the saya / scabbard back on of course).

"Kyaaaa! Thank you so much, Virgil! I love it!"

"You're welcome, Yuri." He replied. "So finish getting dressed and meet me out back for a test drive."

"Okay, I'll see you there in a minute."

Virgil picked up his katana and walked out the room. He then walked back into his and Sayori's room and sat on the bed. He drew his sword and held it out in front of him to looked at it for a while. Gurēsufurukurēn or "Graceful Crane" was his sword's name. Even after what happened all those years ago he still admired it. It was as powerful as it is beautiful, this sword was unique and elegant in every way even as it cuts through material hence it's name. It's tsuba was made of a bronze and copper alloy that was shaped as a large bird with a long beak that he assumed was a crane which is why he named it that. It's tsuka was bamboo like Yuri's but was wrapped with a black ito and didn't have a menuki nor a custom kashira. The blade was 1060 high carbon grade steel that was full tang and designed for combat purposes and not for just mere decoration, this sword was built to destroy and look beautiful while doing it. At the time, he didn't know any better but as he matured and developed a hatred for killing and violence, he couldn't help but feel he was bonded to this sword, that his soul was one with it. Virgil sheathed his sword and tied it to his waist before heading out to the back yard where he met Yuri who was waiting for him. She had her sword tied around her waist as well and look pumped, she was ready for her mentor to teach her how to use a sword.

"Yuri, two things before we start." He started. "First, absolutely no contact. We don't need anyone getting a limb severed so strike only at the sword. And second, first to fall on their ass or is disarmed loses the round. When you're ready to start, draw your sword."

Yuri immediately drew her sword and then Virgil did like wise, the match begins. Virgil decided not to enter Mushin for this because if he got lost in the fight then he could seriously hurt Yuri and even kill her and not realize it until it's too late. Yuri swings first Virgil parries and counters by forcing Yuri's sword back, staggering her. He could end it right here but wanted to give Yuri a chance so he stood there politely. Yuri regains he balance and rushes with a flurry of attacks, pushing Virgil back is parrying every single strike because Yuri wasn't watching where her strikes were going to land. Virgil knew what she was doing so he jolted his sword upward and disarmed Yuri. As she was going to pick it up, Virgil swung his sword down between Yuri and her sword making her flinch and freeze so she looks up to him.

"Yuri, I said no contact. While you were swinging, you weren't paying attention to where your strikes were landing. You were relying on me to parry every single sword swing you through so you could overwhelm me into submission, weren't you?" Yuri nodded to Virgil's words. "While I praise you for you applying strategy, it was far too reckless not to mention dangerous. If I didn't disarm you there and then, you could've accidentally killed me." She starts to cry shamefully. "But don't be too hard on yourself." He smiled. "Your strategy had only one flaw and it's easily fixable, just focus more on where yours and the opponent's blade is and not on winning the match. So let's try again."

Yuri, wipes her face and picks up her sword. Now composed, she assumes her stance and they start again. Their sword swings get more intense as the duel continues on. Everything was going good as they fought but then Yuri suddenly freezes at the sight of what's happening to Virgil. She gets pushed back with her feet still planted on the ground with each of Virgil's sword strikes that clash against her blade. Yuri starts panicking and he notices how frantic her parries are becoming.

"Yuri, stay focused and keep your composure." He speaks but she's just staring at him. "Yuri, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Virgil, what's going on with your eyes. They're glowing green."

"...They just do that when I'm focused on something."

"Why are they doing that?"

"I don't like talking about it so I'm just going to say my eyes used to be brown but after an important of my life, they suddenly shifted from to green and they've been like that ever since." Virgil sheaths his sword. "Look, we had a good match so let's call it a day, no?"

Yuri smiles and sheaths her sword but before heading back inside, Virgil points up where Yuri sees the stars. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.


	24. Changes Made for The Better

Chapter 21: Changes Made for The Better

Two Months Later

Things seem to be as peaceful as ever. Virgil was working again and has been felling better since he told Sayori about his troubled past. Natsuki decided to try gourmet cooking and did pretty well, so well that she's been making dinner instead of Virgil which he appreciated. Yuri kept training with her katana and started writing her own short horror stories. Sayori was working on gardening and she loved it. Spring was in the air and all was well with their family of friends. Sayori and Virgil were still very intimate with each other, often banging from one end of the house to the other when Natsuki and Yuri weren't home which was about at least twice a week. Virgil had everything he needed; a great job, a big house, and steady flow of money. All he needs are two more things and then he's ready to ask the big question. He headed out one morning to do a little bit of shopping and to put gas in his Audi TT. After filling his car up to a full tank, he went to Kay to look at some rings. As he walked in, he was greeted by this one gentleman who worked in the jewelry.

"Hello, sir. Can help you with anything this morning?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a ring so I may propose to my girlfriend. I'm sure you can definitely help me with that."

"Indeed, I can. Right this way, sir." The man smiles. "Hey, aren't you an officer?"

"Jezz, just how small is this world?"

"Bigger than you think. I saw you in the papers a couple of months ago, you saved a bunch of students in a fire single handedly." Man responded to Virgil's way of saying 'yes'.

"There were much more inside and the rescue squads were the ones who got them out. I ended up knocked out from smoke inhalation after getting several people out." Virgil said. "Anyways, more about that ring."

"Of course."

The man shows him a vast array of engagement rings in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Virgil wanted something that was white gold and had a single decently sized diamond that wasn't too big nor too small. He remembered that Sayori didn't want anything fancy for an engagement ring so it shouldn't be too hard to find something like that. He was skimming through the selection when he suddenly saw one that was perfect. The ring had a unique shape that was like two hearts were wrapped around the finger and met where they acted as a pedestal for a single 1.2 karat diamond, the metal was platinum but it would do. Virgil pointed at the ring and told the man that's the ring he wants to purchase so he placed it in a box and Virgil bought it. He had the ring but now he needs an excuse to ask her without the question being obvious so he can't plan anything that would make him suspicious, this has to be an absolute surprise. Virgil has no choice but to wait for an opportunity to strike.

Meanwhile at the house.

Sayori woke up around 10am and felt that her bed was too cold so she reached to Virgil's side but couldn't find him. She opened her eyes to see that he's not there which saddened her, she really enjoys waking up with him next to her. She figured he had some errands to run so she headed down stairs and saw Natsuki in the kitchen. She said good morning to her and asked if she seen Virgil but Natsuki didn't know where he went. Yuri was in the basement on the treadmill and told Sayori that she didn't know where he went either. Sayori was worried now, Virgil would never leave any where with out telling her or leaving her a note. She decided to call his cell phone which he picks up.

"Sarah, good morning. Is there something wrong?"

She heard him call him 'Sarah' which always implied that he was in public.

"Yeah, you weren't in bed with me this morning when I woke up."

"I'm sorry, babe. I had to leave early to go to the store to pick up a few things and wanted to beat the morning commute." He lied. "You will not believe how few people are here in the mornings. It's like a ghost town." Which was true.

"But why didn't you leave a note?"

"I forgot to and by the time I remembered, I was driving so I couldn't send you a text and kept getting distracted." He lied again. "I'm on my way home right now so I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay, love you!"

"I love you, too!"

She hangs up and goes to tell the others where he was. Virgil, on the other hand, was smart so he picked up some things at Safeway before hand so he had an alibi. He arrived home and was greeted by Sayori with a huge kiss. Natsuki had prepared breakfast for him that was waiting for him on the table.

"So how is everybody this morning?"

"Good, just tired." Natsuki replies in a bored tone.

"What's with you? You don't seem tired but look like you have something on your mind."

"No new recipes to try out."

"AWWW" Sayori sounds disappointed.

"Really?" Virgil speaks in monotone.

"Yes, really." Sayori pouts. "Her cooking has gotten so good lately."

"Whatever, you two." He smirks. "I have some stuff to bring in."

"Virgie, did you bring any sparkling apple cider?" Sayori asks with a blush.

"Yeah, why?" _Why the blush, Sayori?_ He thinks.

"Well... I want us to have a fancy meal tonight." She begins to explain. "You said that when you were a teen, you'd sometimes like to drink apple cider in champagne glasses during dinner because you couldn't drink at the time."

"Oh yeah, I did used to do that. Sure we can do that but why a fancy meal?"

"To put Natsuki's cooking to the test!"

"Way to put me on the spot, Sayori!" Natsuki scoffed but then puts on a competitive face. "But bring it on!"

"Yay!"

"Does this mean I have to go back out again?" Virgil whines.

"Yes, since I decided that I'm making lobster tonight."

"Ohhhh dammit!" Virgil complains.

With no other choice, he heads back out and comes back with a few lobsters on ice. They were already killed before hand so that way Virgil won't have to hear them shriek in pain by being boiled alive. He thought that was way too cruel for them, being eaten was bad enough so he didn't want them to be tortured to death. He comes back and places them in the freezer so they won't start going bad. Sayori is looking very happy today and it makes Virgil's heart just warm up. He could only imagine how happy she'll be when he proposes. Speaking of which, he needs to figure out how he's going to plan it without Sayori and the others knowing what's coming. Dinner came and Natsuki started cooking and an hour later, a whole feast was prepared. They started eating and it was quiet and peaceful when Sayori spoke up.

"Umm. Guys, there was a reason why I wanted a dinner like this."

Everyone looked at her so she continued.

"I wanted us to celebrate because of something special I need to say."

"Well, what it is?" Natsuki asks.

Sayori turns to Virgil and places her hand on his.

"Virgil, I'm pregnant."


	25. The Good News

Chapter 22: The Good News

"Virgil, I'm pregnant." Sayori says with a tearful smile.

Virgil, Natsuki, and Yuri all stare at Sayori, struggling to process what she just said.

"Sayori?" Virgil slowly asks.

"Yes, my love?" She smiles.

"Is it… really true?"

"Yes, really it is." She reaches into her pocket and holds up a pregnancy test and then points at it.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it." Virgil started smiling. "We're gonna be parents!" He starts crying.

The two start sharing a long and passionate kiss with tears running down both their faces.

"Congrats you two!" Natsuki cheers.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Yuri chimes.

"When did you find out, love?"

"Last night, while you were still sleeping."

Flashback Starts

Sayori was tossing and turning in her sleep all night, she didn't feel all that well that evening. She woke up when a wave of nausea suddenly hit her, thinking she was going to throw up, she quietly rushed to the bathroom. She stood in there holding her stomach waiting for the vomit to come up but after a short while, she kneeled down and started coughing into the toilet bowl then the puking began. Wave after wave, she started hurled nothing but stomach bile. She was confused, why was she puking her guts out all of the sudden? Was she sick? Was it something she ate? She just didn't know. After a relentless session of vomiting, her stomach felt well enough to go back to bed. As she was brushing her teeth, she figure that she might as well pee while she was still in here. She lifted the toilet lid back up but before she could even pull her pajama pants down, something popped up in her head. _I wonder?_ She thought. She looked under the sink and found a bunch pregnancy tests that she bought recently. _I guess it could be the case, we've been doing it a lot_ _late_ _ly but the last time he didn't_ _wear_ _a condom was_ _over two months_ _ago._ She opened up one of the boxes then held the pen shaped test between her thighs on the inner rim of the seat and started to relieve herself a little. She pulled the test back out and placed the cap back on then waited for the results to show. Her eyes widened when she saw two parallel lines appear on the little screen. She covered her mouth with her other hand then tears started welling up in her eyes. She didn't know what to think, she was happy of course but still couldn't believe what she was seeing so she tried two more tests to see if the first one was just a mere fluke. All three tests results were the same, two parallel lines that meant that she was pregnant. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she happily laughed to herself softly while placing her hand over her stomach thinking it was a dream come true, she couldn't wait to tell Virgil tomorrow.

Flashback Ends

Natsuki and Yuri were clapping at the soon to be parents while Virgil and Sayori were holding each other in their arms. They let go of each other then Virgil speaks up.

"Sayori, do you remember the names we picked out?"

"If it's a girl, Scarlet. And if it's a boy, Lelouch. I haven't for gotten."

"Why french names?" Yuri asks.

"Virgil said that his entire family is mixed group of europeans full of germans, italians, brits, and french so he wanted to keep the family tradition going."

"You're spot on, Sayori." Virgil kissed her cheek.

"Lelouch isn't a name I heard of before." Natsuki spoke. "Why that name in particular?"

"Because just like me and my father's names, it's unique and not very heard of these days and the name means 'Mysterious one' and if it's a boy that's growing inside Sayori, then I have the feeling the he's going to be a child prodigy who will accomplish great things in his life."

"I see." Yuri says. "Is there any particular reason why the name 'Scarlet'?"

"In memory of an elderly woman who I was really close to as a child. She was like a grandmother to me but she died of lung cancer when I was 17." Virgil starts wiping away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "Her name was Scarlet and she was a wonderful woman who I'll never forget."

"We should turn the guest bedroom into the baby's room. What color should we paint it? Blue or pink? Hey, better yet, we should turn the walls into paintings. Oh! Oh! One wall will be a flower field, one will be a ummm… I don't know but each one should be a different painting." Sayori rambled.

"Whoa! Slow it down there, love. One thing at a time."

"Hehe. Sorry." She puts her index finger tips together.

This was what perfection was like for Virgil, where every one is happy and there are no worries in the world. There was still just one thing left to do and that was propose to Sayori but he decided to wait until she was through with her pregnancy before he asks the question, Sayori has enough on her plate to focus on as it is. Virgil looks at Natsuki and sees that something bugging her.

"Natsuki, is something wrong?"

She turns her head to me before speaking the completely obvious truth.

"The cravings will be strong is this one."

 _Oh shit… She's right…_ Virgil thought to himself.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **(A/N): Aaaaand cue the Jojo's ending song. This was a little shorter than I originally planned but whatever. So there we have it, Sayori is pregnant and if you think she ate a lot before then ohohh boy you're in for a surprise. Oh and before you say it, NO Code Geass references were made in the production of this chapter.**


	26. First Trimester

Chapter 23: First Trimester

A week passed since Sayori announced that she was pregnant and Virgil absolutely excited to be a father. But he wanted to confirm this with a doctor before jumping to conclusions. Of course he could just wait about 13 weeks to see if she has a baby bump but he was impatient and so was she. Hey headed down to a local clinic where they sat for over an hour waiting on a doctor to take them back. Virgil explained why they were here and so the doctor had Sayori to come with him to examine her while Virgil waited for not very long. Sayori was nervous at first because she was going into a strange room with a man she never met before but Virgil assured her that it was okay. Before they knew it, Virgil and Sayori were sitting down in the doctors office with Sayori on the exam bed and Virgil was in a chair next to her waiting for the doctor to come back. The doctor came in and said that Sayori was in going into her third week basically confirming that she is indeed pregnant. The two were so happy to hear the news and began to wonder whether it was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Now Ms. Mason. I want you to come back in five weeks for another check up." The doctor told Sayori.

"Yes, doctor. Is there anything else I should know about?" She responded.

"Other than what I've already told you, just take things easy and don't do anything extreme. I'm also looking at you too, Mr. Virgil."

 **(A/N): I'm not going to use my last name in this. If I do and my friends hear about this, I'll never hear the end of it. Also, there isn't any last names that I can think of that will work well in this.**

"Got it, doc." He turns to Sayori. "C'mon, Sarah. Let's go home."

"Okie!"

As they left the building, Virgil decided that he and Sayori should do some reading into this so they'll be prepared for anything that comes their way. On the way home, Sayori decided to take a short nap. Everything was going well but Virgil was aware that there could be complications along the way and that worried him. Sayori was originally a computer program and could that possible effect her pregnancy? Hell if he knew, but what he did know was that she's now a flesh and blood person so the chances of virtual complications are extremely low so he wasn't gonna worry too much about that. He thought he should stop by the book story sometime. They got home and Sayori woke up feeling nauseous again, she entered the first story bathroom and started vomiting her guts out but in between pukes she giggled at the fact that she's pregnant. It made her forget that in one point in time she had rain clouds surrounding her. She couldn't wait until her next check up and find out what's going on with the child she was carrying. _Momm_ _y_ _can't wait to meet you, my little cinnamon bun._ Speaking of which.

"Hey, Natsuki!"

"Yeah?!"

"Can you make me some cinnamon rolls?!"

"Oh my God, Sayori!"

"Aww c'mon. Pleeeease?! It's for the baby!"

"Fine!" Natsuki started making sounds in the kitchen that was music to Sayori's ears.

20 minutes later, Natsuki had a hot plate of cinnamon rolls waiting for Sayori. She comes in and sits down to start eating. One and a half minutes later, Natsuki hears Sayori burp and then giggles.

"Really, Say-" Natsuki turns around mid sentence and sees Sayori with an empty plate in front of her and icing all over her face. "What the hell? I made a whole dozen of those for everyone and you ate all 12?!"

"Heh heh. Whoopees." Sayori says with an embarrassed smile.

"No whoopees, Sayori. I slaved over making those." Natsuki feels a hand on the top of her head.

"Can you really blame her? She's Sayori and is pregnant. So cut her some slack." Virgil chimes in. "But seriously, Sayori. What the hell? I think you just beat a world record. I'm surprised that you didn't choke."

"Sorry I couldn't help it." She says. "But they were really good, Natsuki."

"Thanks, I guess… But seriously though."

After that Yuri comes down from her room and was looking around confused.

"I could've swore I smelled cinnamon roles down here."

Everyone but Yuri bursts out laughing, she starts to blush thinking she did something embarrassing.

"W-What's so funny?"

"The cinnamon roles are in there." Natsuki points toward Sayori who still had icing on her face.

Yuri joins the laughter.

Five Weeks Later

Eight weeks into her pregnancy, Sayori and Virgil headed back to see the doctor but this time for a sonogram to see if the baby was developing as it was supposed to be. The doctor asks Sayori to lift her shirt to just above her stomach which she did. She sits down in this weird chair that was bolted to the floor and was tilted back. The doctor spread this gelatin like substance over her belly which was cold and made her shiver. He then used a weird tool that vibrated her stomach as the doctor moved it over her abdomen. She looked up at the screen and saw her baby or babies, rather.

"Wait, doctor? Is she going to have twins?" Virgil asked while in complete shock.

"Yes. See that was in between the two fetuses?" The doctor asked and in turn, the couple nodded. "You two are having fraternal twins. However, their genders aren't yet determined so come back in four weeks for another sonogram."

Sayori cleaned off the gel stuff that was on her stomach and rolled her shirt back down. As they were about to head out, the doctor stopped them.

"Hold on! You forgot something." He said while smiling.

The doctor handed Sayori and envelope. Sayori didn't know what it was but Virgil knew exactly what it was. He mentally called himself a fool for forgetting. Sayori opened up the envelope and puled out a picture that the doctor printed. Sayori smiled as it was an image of her babies taken with the sonogram. She thanked the doctor and proceeded home to tell Natsuki and Yuri about the news they just received. When they arrived, they were instantly met by both girls as if they waited in the foyer for them to come home.

"So how'd it go?" Yuri was the first to ask.

Sayori and Virgil both looked at each other, smiled, and turned their head before handing the envelope. The two girls opened it to see an ultrasound image.

"Twins." The soon to be patients said.

"Twins?!"

"Twins."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Natsuki said while staring at the photo.

"Hey, Sayori?" Yuri asks shyly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we help paint the babies' room?"

"Of course you can, silly."

They pained the room yellow and painted one wall as a meadow with flowers and as for the ceiling, they painted it shy blue with bright white clouds. Three weeks passed and everyone decided to help get the rest of the room ready for the babies that were coming soon. Virgil purchased a crib that was big enough for two and a one and a half metric fuck tons of stuffed animals. As he was putting it together, Sayori was setting up stuffed animals over in the corner of the room and as she turned around to get some more, Virgil was starting to see a baby bump. _God, if you're there and can hear me then I want to say Thank You._ Just one more week to go before the next check up.

 **(A/N): I feel like I messed up something about the pregnancy process. I was just basically going off by assumptions. Oh well. Let me know in the comments if there was anything I fucked up as I go to the internet and do some research.**


	27. Second Trimester

Chapter 24: Second Trimester

The three girls and the one guy were all sitting in the living room. Sayori was singing sweetly to her babies while gently rubbing her slowly growing belly. Yuri was reading a romance novel on her kindle while listening to Virgil's iPod which he might as well just let her keep. Natsuki was designing her own manga characters for a short manga novel. Virgil was on his laptop skyping with his mom, telling her about how she going to be a grandmother. At first she wasn't happy that her grandchildren were being born out of wedlock but as long as Virgil had a job, a house, a car, and healthy lifestyle then she was okay with it. She planned to visit him for the baby shower that was coming up. However, Virgil didn't tell her about the genders of the twins. It was two weeks ago that Virgil and Sayori had to visit the doctor for a sonogram. After 12 weeks of being pregnant, Sayori finally knows what genders her kids will be; a boy and a girl. She read that pregnant women can usually sense whether her child was a boy or a girl before the 12th week mark when the genitals can be seen with the sonogram. Sayori never really could tell, at first she thought it was because not all women can tell but she know knows why she couldn't; she was having both a boy and a girl. When she thought about, it kinda made her sad. She and Virgil agreed to not have anymore that two kids but she liked the feeling of being pregnant and she was hoping she would get to experience it a second time. However, there was always the possibility of them being okay with a third child but she figure that her two buns in her oven are enough for now. _Mommy's feeling like having some ice cream right now. I'll_ _have_ _D_ _addy bring us some._ She whispered to her belly.

"Hey, Virgil?" She calls out to him.

"Yes? Do you need me to bring you something for you, my dear?" He responds to her.

"The twins and I are wanting some ice cream. Can you get us some?" She gives him puppy dog eyes and blinks twice which was unnecessary because Virgil would be happy to do it anyway.

"Make that two." Natsuki called out.

"Three." Yuri followed.

"I might as well make it four." He laughs.

Five minutes later, he comes back with four bowls of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. One bowl had much more in it than the others and so it was obvious who that one was for. He gives Sayori hers first followed by Yuri (who was closer) and then Natsuki before sitting down next to Sayori who was already enjoying hers. She was eating it slowly because despite how much she wants to eat it, she doesn't want to get brain freeze. Everyone ate there ice cream but Virgil didn't touch his. Sayori looked puzzled why he didn't eat any of it so she asked him. He turns to her and smiles as he hands her the bowl, explaining that it was the last of it and wanted her to have it but only brought it out here incase she wanted it now which she did. She kisses him before she takes the bowl. Virgil licks his lips and tastes the chocolate that was on hers.

Six weeks later.

They were all at the dinner table eating lunch when Sayori suddenly squeaked. Virgil jumped up thinking something was wrong but Sayori said for him to not to worry.

"One of the babies finally kicked." Sayori said, she was very excited. She grabbed Virgil's hand and placed it on her belly until one of the babies kicked again, startling Virgil and making Sayori giggle.

"It was about time, little ones. We were beginning to think that you two were being a lazy bunch." He looks up at Sayori. "I'm glad they're not."

"Me too." She kisses him.

20 weeks into her pregnancy, she was half way there. Sayori was having back problems by week 24. Having two babies inside of you meant that they're twice as heavy. Virgil had to escort her everywhere she went, from room to room and from place to place, he held her hand but he didn't mind nor did she. He even helped her bathe which Sayori thought was very sweet of him to do so. He's been doing everything for that he thought that would put physical stress on her body even if was just the arms or legs and not the back. Natsuki made cupcakes again, she called them Vanilla Pow Pow cupcakes. Of course she loved them and ate most of them but these tasted different. They tasted more vanilla-y than Natsuki's normal vanilla cupcakes but did she care? They were delicious and the babies sure loved them.

"So have you decided when the baby shower is going to be?" Asked Yuri.

"I'm not quite sure yet." She actually for got about that. "Probably in two or three weeks?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Natsuki raises an eye brow

"Yeah, I kinda did. Hehe."

"What are we gonna do with you, Sayori?" Natsuki sighs.

"Bake me more cupcakes?"

"..." Natsuki glares at her. "Fine but I'm only doing it for the twins. Once they're our here, I'm not making anything for you on demand anymore."

"Meanie." Sayori pouts.

Two weeks passed and it was only seven days until the baby shower. Virgil was at the police station working on some boring paperwork when Paul showed up out of no where.

"Virgil! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Startling Virgil to the point that he jumps.

"I SWEAR HE JUMPED INTO THE RIVER ON HIS OWN!" Virgil panicked but Paul was looking at him confused.

"What? No! But we'll talk about that later. Right now, you need to explain why you haven't told us that your girlfriend is pregnant!" Paul demanded.

Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and placed all their eyes on Virgil, even the captain was staring at him. Virgil has never been put on the spot like this before and it kind of scared him a little bit. He had never thought about it until now, it was weird why he never told any of is fellow officers at work that Sayori was pregnant. _Jesus, why_ _ **didn't**_ _I tell them?_ He begun to speak.

"I honestly do not know. Maybe I didn't want to gloat about it or something, I don't know. But I should've told you about it sooner, sorry guys." Virgil apologized. "Everyone is welcome to the baby shower next Thursday at 1pm."

"Baby shower?! How pregnant is she?" A female officer asked.

"About six and a half months."

"What's her name? You never told us about her." A male officer asked from the back of the room.

"Sarah."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Another female officer asked.

"Both, we're having twins."

"Well congratulations, Virgil." His captain approached. "I'll be showing up at your new residence."

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to seeing you."

"Oh right I forgot, you have a new place now." Paul spoke.

"Yeah. I did move to a bigger place."

"Well, we'll all see you Thursday at one."

"Alright, Paul. You have a good one, bro."

Paul walks off.

 _Fuck my life._

 **(A/N): And Paul has returned so Mammoth93 don't feel as if I forgotten you because I haven't. I'm leaving this chapter here and going to have the baby shower be in it's own short chapter. Also, Sayori's appearance did change over the time skip but I just didn't get to implementing it into any of the chapters yet I will in the next chapter. Stay tuned until next time. Bye!**


	28. Baby Shower

Chapter 25: Baby shower

It was Thursday, November 19th noon time. It was only an hour until Sayori's or should I say Sarah's baby shower begins. They were expecting guests but they weren't expecting over a quarter of the whole police department to show up let alone showed up an hour early. They had to move everything to the backyard and Virgil needed to keep Sayori upstairs as well as Natsuki and Yuri. They were waiting for Virgil in Natsuki's room where she had very large bean bags that Sayori felt comfortable sitting in because it was good for her back. She and Yuri were both sitting in bean bags on top Natsuki's bed while Natsuki was sitting in her spiny chair looking at her pet goldfish, Bubbles, who was on her desk. Yuri was freaking out because of the sound of so many people who were coming in and she didn't dare peek out Natsuki's window and see all the people coming in. Sayori was running her fingers through her long coral blonde hair to keep it straight. She let it grow out to where it was a bit longer than Virgil's when she first arrived into the real world which was just past shoulder length so hers was now just below her shoulder blades. Virgil's hair was back at the same length as before and the other girls' hair grew too, except for Yuri, she'd cut it monthly to keep it at the same length. Natsuki's hair was still pink but was longer in pigtails and she kinda looked like Yuno Gasai which freaked Virgil out a bit but that was the intention Natsuki was going for. Sayori couldn't wait to see what was their guests brought for her babies. Natsuki when down stairs to see what Virgil was up to but when she started to exit the foyer to the kitchen, she was confronted by one of Virgil's colleges.

"Um excuse me, young lady. What are you doing here?"

"Uh I live here." Natsuki saw where this was going.

"Miss, what's your name?"

"Natalie and I need to go to the kitchen."

"You need to go out that front door before I have to escort you out myself."

"But I li-" Natsuki was cut off when the officer puts her hands on Natsuki. "What are you doing?! Let go!"

"Let her go, Jessica!" Out of no where, Virgil comes walking in.

"Who is this kid, Virgil?" Jessica let's Natsuki go.

Virgil doesn't even respond to Jessica but turns to Natsuki.

"Natalie, where's Sarah?"

"She's up in my room with Ari." She responds. "I came down to see where you were and see if it's time to bring Sarah down yet."

"Not yet, 15 more minutes."

"Okay." She runs off upstairs.

"Jessica, be more nice to Natalie. After all, she's the one who made all the cupcakes that you've been enjoying."

"So two other women live with you and Sarah?"

"Yeah. They're old friends of Sarah who have no where else to go. Natalie had an abusive father that kicked her out the day she turned 18 and lived on the streets for a month before moving in with us. As for Ari, she lost contact with her family a long time ago and had to grow up in foster homes that didn't exactly work so well. They knew each other from school and they now they live here with me. If Natalie and Ari weren't over 18, I'd adopt them because they're such sweet girls and we all live here as a family of four and soon we'll be a family of six."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I better apologize."

"No, No. You don't. She understands." Virgil looks up. "Isn't that right, Natalie?"

Natsuki was on the loft looking down over hearing the conversation.

"Yeah. It's okay, ma'am. I'm glad you like my cupcakes." She says with a bright smile before heading off.

Natsuki, was touched that Virgil sees all of them as a family. She left to tell Yuri and Sayori.

15 minutes later.

Virgil gathered his friends from work out into the back yard where there was party was. Yuri and Natsuki were down there to watch things and Virgil left to get Sayori. He entered Natsuki's room and Sayori holding her tummy with a loving smile on her face. They left and headed out back hand in hand. Virgil started introducing her to his colleges and they all adored her. They all found her to be a beautiful young woman and were happy for the couple. They received many gifts from socks to shoes and toys to tees. Paul decided to play a joke by bringing them a large supply of diapers which Virgil backfired by stating that Paul saved him several trips to the store. After the party when everyone left and the place was cleaned up, Virgil and Sayori were laying in bed cuddling. Sayori was rubbing her tummy while humming to her babies with Virgil stroking her hair and running his fingers through her bangs.

"Just 12 more weeks, Virgil." Sayori said. "And then we're a mom and dad."

"I know, I can't wait either, Sayori." He kisses her on the forehead.

"Virgil? I know we agreed on only have two kids but I kinda want to have more later on in our lives."

"We can have as many as you want as long as you're happy."

Sayori hums happily and closes her eyes. It wasn't long until they both were asleep.


	29. DD Filler Chapter 4

Monika: "Really, a baby?!" Monika cried.

Salvato: "Where have you been the last seven months to not know by now?"

Monika: "I knew but I can't get over it."

Salvato: "I feel upset that he misspelled our names the last time we had an appearance."

Monika: "He thinks I'm the bad guy?! He doesn't even know who the real bad guy is 's jumping to conclusions."

Salvato: "Well you did kill his friends multiple times."

Monika: "I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew that Sayori and the others were going to become self aware. And honestly feel bad for what I did and I want him to know that. I want all of them to know that."

Salvato: "Do you honestly think he's going to let you near him or the others? You heard what he said in Memories, right? He won't hesitate to kill you if you make the wrong move."

Monika: "But it was-" [Monika – muted]

Salvato: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. 30+ chapters too early!"

Monika: [Monika – unmuted] "Why did you do that?!"

Salvato: "We're disposable characters, Monika. One spoiler and we are gone."

Monika: "Fine! But Dan, I'm going to need your help. Send be out there but without the tether system."

Salvato: "You know you won't come back right?"

Monika: "I don't have any intentions of returning anyway, Dan."

Salvato: "Ouch! Way to verbally stab me in the feels, Monika!"

Monika: "Sorry but hurry up and push me out there before it's too late."

Salvato: "Fine but he put you in a flash drive and buried you by his old apartment. You're gonna be Walking Dead into that world. Hope you understand that!"

Monika: "Kyaaaa!" [Monika – ejected]

Salvato: "So… Guess it's just me now? I wonder who's left for company in here… Let's see here now… NATSUKI'S DAD?! No way in Hell I'm spawning in _that_ asshole! There are reasons why I never made an avatar for him!"


	30. Third Trimester

Chapter 26: Third Trimester

It was Christmas Eve and Sayori was 31 weeks in and only had seven more to go. Since she was having twins, her due date was a bit earlier than that if she was having only one baby. Virgil decided to turn the office into a guest bedroom since it didn't really use it often and his mother was staying over for the Holiday so he couldn't just have her sleep on the couch. I mean it was my house but she was my mom. Sayori was cozy in a baggy red wool sweater and green Christmas themed pajama pants that had candy canes, presents, and snow flakes all over them. She also was wearing fuzzy orange slippers that had little bells that jingled when she walked. Yuri was wearing a beige long sleeved v-neck and black pajama pants that looked similar to her outfit in the game and had normal slippers on. Natsuki had a pink zip up sweat shirt with a blue under shirt with matching leggings and white toe socks. Virgil's mom had an ugly christmas sweater. Virgil himself was wearing black sweat pants, a white tee shirt, loafers, and a long red fuzzy cotton robe that fell to his ankles much like his navy blue robe but this one was only for the holidays. Everyone was in the living room with the fire place roaring heat into the room finishing the decorations for the Christmas tree and placing presents under it while drinking hot chocolate. Except for Yuri though, she was just drinking tea. It started to get late and everyone went to bed so they wished each other a good night and headed off to their rooms. Virgil had a hard time sleeping so he went down stairs to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet that had different medicines and vitamins and pulled out some NyQuil sleeping tablets and poured a glass of water. He placed two tablets into the water as directed and started mixing it to help it dissolve. He was reading the bottle of NyQuil as he sipped the sleeping solution when he saw someone in the living room placing presents under the tree. The large round elderly man clad in red turned around and the two made eye contact where they remained silent. Virgil's eyes were wide as he sees who he believes to be Santa Claus turn into a mass of white smoke and exited through the fire place. Virgil looked at the bottle and then poured his drink into the sink because he thought he was hallucinating. After trying possess what the literal hell he just bared witness to, he returned to bed but not before going to towards the tree to pick up the only box that said 'Sayori' instead 'Sarah' in his hand writing. He untied the ribbon and opened the box on his way up. He walked to Sayori's side of the bed and placed the empty box on her nightstand and had the name tag positioned so Sayori's name was facing her and she was conveniently facing right back at the name tag. Virgil got into bed and placed a small white gold heart shaped locket that had a golden 'S' plated with a silver chain onto her collarbone then quickly positioned himself to make him look as if he was sleeping. Sayori stirred at the sudden cold feeling of the metal on her bare skin and woke up. She couldn't see what was touching her that was cold so she reached to her upper chest and picked up a white gold locket. She looked over at Virgil who had his eyes closed but couldn't keep a straight face so he opened his eyes and said "Merry Christmas, Sayori." Tears were forming as she smiled at him then kissed him in response. He told that the locket was for putting a photo of each of their children in when they are born and she loved that idea. Virgil then reached his hands behind her head and clasped the chain around her neck before going back to sleep. Christmas day came the following morning and everyone rushed downstairs and started opening presents. Yuri got a tea set with green ceramic cylinder shaped tea cups that had a stainless steel bases and handles along with a jade green heat resistant tea pot with a metal reusable tea leaf filter. She also received the latest Steven King novel. Natsuki got another baking set but also got a new set of chef knives but in travel size. Virgil's mom got a book of different wines and a knitting kit. Sayori was given her locket but also an ice cream maker and a chocolate melting pot which she immediately put to use. As for Virgil, he didn't get anything because he already has all he could've ever wanted. Four weeks later, it was February 4th and it was a very special date for this was the day that exactly one year ago Sayori entered this world and Virgil's life. It was their first year anniversary and they spent the whole day together. If it was for Sayori's pregnancy, they would've spent the whole day in bed, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Instead they just went out and walked in the park, saw a movie, and ended it with dinner. They loved every moment they spent that day and even more so because it's almost Sayori's due date, the two were unbelievably excited. It was night time and everyone was in bed sleeping and everything was quiet when suddenly Sayori started feeling intense pain in her abdomen and woke up. She started holding her belly but when she felt wetness between her legs, she knew what was going on.

"Virgil! Virgil! Wake up!" She shook him with one arm which bolted him awake.

"Sayori, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked franticly.

"My water broke." She said. "The babies are coming early."

 **To be continued…**

 **(A/N): Next chapter, Virgil becomes a dad. Yep, it's happening. Stay tuned for the next chapter Twins Arrival tomorrow. If it doesn't happen tomorrow then I don't have a fucking clue when it will. My schedule is jacked starting tomorrow and I need some sleep, BIG TIME. G'night everyone!**


	31. The Twins Arrive

Chapter 27: The Twins Arrive

"My water broke. The babies are coming early." Said a panicked Sayori.

Virgil didn't hesitate to call their doctor. He picked up the phone and after trying to call twice, the doctor answered the phone and he sounded groggy.

Doc: "Virgil, * yawn * what's going on?"

Virgil: "It's Sarah, her water broke!"

Doc: "Knew this would happen."

Virgil: "What do you mean that you knew this would happen?" Virgil started getting angry. "If there was something important the we should've known about then I'm going to enter your home as you sleep and fired a 21 shotgun salute into your face!"

Doc: "Are threatening me?"

Virgil: "No, I'm not because I'll be used blank shells as way to wake you up every morning."

Doc: "No need to be hostile. I knew this would happen early, yes but this happens all the time when it comes to twins and you shouldn't be worried about. Now I need you to focus on keeping Sarah calm and answer these three questions."

Virgil: "Alright."

Doc: "What time did it break?"

Virgil turns to Sayori and asks using her real name while covering up the phone's microphone.

Virgil: "She said around ten minutes ago." Virgil heard some scribbling on the other end of the phone implying that the doctor was writing all this down. _At least he's being serious about it._

Doc: "Okay. What does the fluid look like? What color?"

Virgil: "According to the large stain on my white sheets, it's seems to be clear."

Doc: "Alright, last question. What does it smell like?"

Virgil looked at his phone for a second in confusion. He then turn to he stain and with two fingers, dabbed the spot and brought his fingers to his nose then took a couple of whiffs.

Virgil: "Doesn't smell like anything to me."

Doc: "Yeah that's definitely amniotic fluid. Alright, get her to the emergency room as fast as possible, I'll meet you there."

Virgil: "We're on our way."

Virgil hung up the phone and helped Sayori up and into the garage. Since it was a three car garage, he was allowed to keep both his cars and his cruiser in there then he had an idea, which he knew he'd get into trouble for but this was worth the consequences. The told Sayori to get into the front of the police cruiser and she knew what he was thinking but didn't question it since she was going into labor. Virgil buckled her in loosely while Natsuki and Yuri jumped into the back seats. The garage door opened and Virgil texted his captain:

Virgil: "Captain, I'm going to be abusing my authority as a police officer and uses my cruiser's sirens to help Sarah to hospital. She going into labor and I thought I'd inform you before I get scolded."

Captain: "I'll let it slide this one time." He surprisingly responded back so quickly.

Virgil flipped the siren and light switches on and floored it. He saw the doctor exit his car as Virgil entered the parking lot, wheels smoking. Virgil parked the cruiser right next to his car and helped Sayori out of the cruiser while Natsuki and Yuri hopped out the back. Luckily they were scene by the nurses who were walking inside and brought out a wheel chair for Sayori and pushed her into the emergency room. Natsuki and Yuri were told to wait out in the waiting room until they were told to do otherwise. They sat down and ended up chatting.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Yuri asked Natsuki worriedly.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Ari. She has Virgil with her and you know how she feels when he's around to support her." Natsuki replied.

"I guess you're right, Natalie."

"So do you think it'll be the boy or the girl the comes out first?" Natsuki asked.

"Boy. What about you?"

"My money is on girl. Wanna make a bet?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon. It'll be fun. What do you wager?"

"Fine. If I win, you have to come with me to the Steven King book signing coming up next month."

"Wha? You mean wait in line for hours just to get an autograph?" Natsuki didn't like waiting for something unless it was worth it. "Okay then if I win then we're going to a P!nk consort."

"Y-You don't mean be in a crowd of loud people while listening to _her_ music." Yuri didn't really much for P!nk, she was more of an Evanescence fan. "Fine then, you're on!"

The two made their bets and they kept to them. Both girls prayed that Sayori would give birth to the gender they betting on first. While those two were doing their own thing, Sayori was in the delivery room of the hospital sucking on ice chips and cutting off circulation in Virgil's fingers who was gritting his teeth in pain by the way. An hour passed and one of the baby's head was crowning. Sayori was breathing hard and pushing with all her might. Virgil was about to pass out from the pain but was more focused on Sayori delivering her children. As she pushed, a week smile formed on her face as she heard a baby's cry. It was a healthy baby girl weighing 7.8 pounds, this girl would later be named Scarlet but Sayori had one more child to deliver. With only two more pushes, a baby boy soon followed his twin sister into the world. Sayori had an exhausted smile on her face and let go of Virgil's hand that was slowly fading from blue to it's natural color. However, the new parents noticed something, the baby boy wasn't crying at all. This struck fear into both parents, but after a while they started hearing cries from the child and a wave of relief flooded over them. Sayori asked to see her babies and the doctors handed her the girl first. Sayori had a big smile on her face as she looked at her child for the first time. Sayori gently kissed her daughter's for head and got a whiff of what smelled like fresh bread to her. Virgil was right next to her, leaning down over her shoulder. Sayori handed Scarlet over to her father and he carefully held his new daughter, tears of joy were running down his cheeks. Sayori was handed her son and he smelled like a sugary pastry, his eyes were starting to open and saw his mother for the first time. He closed them and cued as Sayori kissed his forehead as well. He was lighter than his sister but the doctor said that they were both healthy and were at a good weight. Virgil gave Scarlet to the nurse so he could hold his son, Lelouch. By the minute he held him, something came over him. He felt something radiate from his son but couldn't tell what it was. However, whatever it is, it had positive vibes and had nothing to worry about. Virgil then knew that _this boy is going to be the protagonist of his own story_. Virgil then came out into the waiting room and approached Natsuki and Yuri.

"Girls, there's somebody I'd like for you two to meet." Virgil said with a smile.

The two girls didn't say a work, they bolted up with huge smiles on their faces and followed him into the recovery room where Sayori was moved while holding her children. They looked at them and started awe-ing them, Sayori handed Lelouch to Yuri and Scarlet to Natsuki.

"So who came out first?" Natsuki asked.

"You're holding her." Sayori answered.

Yuri had a look of defeat on her face that quickly faded as she look back down at Lelouch. Virgil waited until the doctor and everyone else to leave the room, except Natsuki and Yuri. Before speaking to Sayori.

"Well Sayori, looks like we did it." He looks at her. "We're a family now."

"Yes, we are." She kisses him.

 **(A/N): We did it! Finally made it to the birth. I'm going to be leaving this here for a short while, I hope you don't mind. Think of it as the end of the Pregnancy Arc. I'm sure you're wondering why I wrote about Lelouch being the protagonist of his own story in italics. Well that's actually foreshadowing a sequel to this story where the main character is Lelouch and the story will focus around him and his adventures. However, that won't happen until 73 more chapters of this story are out so have fun waiting for that. *Fades into oblivion***


	32. DD Filler Chapter 5

**?:**

" _Here I am and there I go,_

 _from place to place and still I travel nowhere._

 _I see life with no peace and I see death with no suffering._

 _Why are we here and why do we disappear?_

 _What is violence, why do we possess it?_

 _What is peace, why do we desire it?_

 _Were we summoned for a reason or do we exist by fluke?_

 _Neither, we're here for ourselves and each other._

 _Or is that not the case?_

 _Our choices determine that._

 _Do we kill or do we spare?_

 _Should we suffer or should we rejoice?_

 _Will we live or will we die?_

 _We decide._

 _Who are you?_

 _Who am I?_

 _What are we?_

 _You are me._

 _I am you._

 _We are one._

 _We are us._

 _We are humanity._

 _Humans live and humans die._

 _Humans are wise and humans are foolish._

 _Some are sane and some are not._

 _Primal apes, intelligent beings, we are not._

 _We are good and we are evil._

 _Combine your instinct with your knowledge,_

 _balance your good with your evil_

 _to be a true human._

 _We all failed while one has succeeded._

 _But we chose to fall while he chose to transcend._ _"_

* Looking up *

 **?:** "I hope you've been enjoying your peaceful life, Virgil. For the inevitable time is yet again nearly here for it all to end. So cherish these moments you are having while you still can for there is not much time left. Virgil, I'll see you soon so choose wisely."


	33. Family - The 1st Year

Chapter 28: Family – The 1st Year

A week passed since Sayori gave birth to two beautiful children, a girl named Scarlet and a boy named Lelouch. These two healthy babies made life a whole lot more interesting and challenging for the new parents. Sayori was most bedridden but was able to walk around for short periods of time before needing to sit down and rest so Virgil did about everything for her. Virgil was as happy as a clam ever since he became a father, he even acted kiddish while doing something when it involves his children. Natsuki, just adored the twins and seemed particularly close to Scarlet. Yuri enjoyed reading Lelouch fairy tells during the day and bedtime stories at night as long as it was nothing dark. All was well except for one thing, the voice Virgil heard when he killed his uncle was speaking to him again. However, instead of saying things regarding murder it was actually telling him to be careful about what he was doing but he kept brushing it off, he thought he was crazy. _Am I crazy? Is this what craziness is, voices?_ _ **No, this isn't madness, Virgil.**_ There was that voice was again but Virgil just ignored it. As he was changing Scarlet's diaper, he noticed how inactive Lelouch is which made him worry because he was lighter than Scarlet when they were born so he hoped this wasn't a sign of any long term issues. Virgil wasn't feeling good, in fact dizzy. _**Relax, there isn't anything wrong with him so don't worry.**_ Said the voice. Virgil actually took it's advice this time. March 5th and it's now been a full month since the twins were born and spring was in the air. Sayori was able to move around freely and started to get her natural shape back but still had a long way to go. Yuri and Natsuki decided to study to get a GED so they could get jobs to help their friends raise their kids. Virgil argued that it wasn't necessary but was proud that they wanted to get an education and some work. Sayori just wanted to be a stay at home mom so she really didn't bother with an education which Virgil wasn't very pleased with what she had in mind and even told her that she can get an education and still be a stay at home mom, Sayori said she'd think about it. As the months went by, Sayori noticed somethings with the babies have started changing. One morning she walked into the babies' room to feed them and when she picked up Scarlet, her eyes opened and they matched her mother's. Sayori was shocked that they changed over night but was happy at the same time. But when she checked Lelouch's eyes, they were hazelnut brown. _Was that what Virgil's eyes looked like before they changed?_ She thought to herself. Brushing the thought off, she sat down and started feeding them. One day, Virgil was in the kitchen mashing up some fruit for the babies to eat. Sayori was with them and had a spoon feeding Lelouch first because he was so small. As she was saying "Here comes the train. Choo! Choo!" to her son, she suddenly heard "mama" come from his mouth. Virgil and Sayori were both wide eyed the they heard their son say his first word.

"Virgil, did you hear him?" Sayori said excitedly. "He called me 'mama'!"

"I heard." Virgil came and sat next to Sayori, looking at his son. "Can you say 'dada'?"

"da… da..." Lelouch barely managed to say.

The two started cheering at what was happening when they heard.

"Dada." They looked over towards Scarlet who on cue repeated herself. "Dada."

Virgil walked over to her and smiled at his daughter and Sayori followed suit.

"Can you say 'mama'?" Sayori asked.

"...dada," Was all Sayori got from her.

"Hahahaha! Ow..." Sayori pulled on Virgil's ear and caused both their kids to laugh.

It wasn't long until the two were starting to walk. They noticed that Scarlet had Sayori's hair, who by the way cut her hair back to the way she originally had it, and Lelouch had his father's hair but it was more wavy like Sayori's. Virgil's hair was longer than it did when Sayori came flying through his computer so he had it short in the front but allowed the back and rear sides grow out to where it was now almost passed his shoulder blades. _**I know this is a sensitive topic for you but you should get a hair cut soon.**_ _FUCK! OFF!_ Virgil never really liked his hair getting cut. The only reason he cut it that one time was because he couldn't walk around with the one side of his hair singed half way short. Natsuki had her hair as longer than Yuri's but only because Yuri cut her hair down to her mid back. A few more months passed and Natsuki and Yuri passed their GED exams and started looking for work. Sayori's body was completely back to normal minus her bra size, the pregnancy changed her a lot. _**I see you staring at her-**_ _I WILL PERMANENTLY SILENCE YOU AT THE COST OF MY OWN LIFE, GOD DAMMIT!_ Virgil wasn't liking this at all. October, it was time for Halloween and it was time for Scarlet and Lelouch's first Trick or Treating and they were dressed up as an angel and a vampire. The parent matched their kids' costumes except for Virgil who cosplayed as Alucard minus the guns. Natsuki was Linkle from Hyrule Warriors Legends complete with crossbows and even braided her hair and spray dyed it blonde. Yuri wanted to dress up as Ari because she didn't want to where a costume thinking she'd embarrass herself. However, Natsuki convinced her to be a witch and she was all over that idea. They went out trick or treating within the gated community which was surprisingly filled with shady teenagers. _I thought this place was supposed to be gated with with a high fence and you needed a pound code to get in. Why is there so many 17, 18, and 19 year olds here?_ _ **I was wondering the same thing. These kids don't live here and they've never been seen around here either.**_ _Are you just going to be a thing now?_ _ **Yeah I am so get used to it.**_ They went from door to door and they received a lot more than they expected. A lot of guys were looking at Yuri but then one guy approached her tried to ask her out. Yuri rejected him, he was a nice guy and was polite but it just wouldn't work. Yuri would've accepted his offer it wasn't for the age difference, he was 17 while she was 20. The kid understood and respected her decision. He was good guy and Yuri liked that there was guy like that out there other than Virgil. Christmas was around the corner and Virgil had to ask Sayori something.

"Hey, Sayori?"

"Hmm?"

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure!"

"Then I'll go make it. Be right back."

Virgil left and came back 10 minutes later with two cups of espresso. Sayori picked up her cup but saw a note on the saucer, it read.

"My dearest Sayori,

I love you with all my very being. You not only brought my life happiness but you've also given me two beautiful children and now I want to seal the deal. Will you take this ring and go from being my waifu to my wife?

~Virgil"

She looked down at the saucer where there was a platinum ring with two hearts holding up a single 1.2 karrot diamond. Tears in her eyes, she turned to Virgil.

"What took you so long? Of course I'll be your wife, you big dummy!" She said with tears down her face.

Virgil picked up the ring and held her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. She held his face and pulled him in to a long kiss that could've lasted forever but they ran out of breath. _**Congratulations, Virgil.**_ _Thanks, voice inside my head._

 **(A/N): Finally he/I did it! So yeah, I know I said I'd leave it at the last chapter for a while but I knew you guys wanted more so this was the least I could do.**


	34. Wedding Plans

Chapter 29: Wedding Plans

"Oh my god! Congrats to the parents!" Natsuki cheered at the news while holding Lelouch in her lap.

"I'm glad for the two of you but Virgil, you haven't been away from the kids since they were born and you never left Sayori's side through out her pregnancy. When were you able to purchase an engagement ring?" Yuri question.

"She has a point, how did you get the time to buy a ring?" Sayori asked while holding Scarlet in her lap who was playing with her mother's sweater.

"I uh kinda had it for a while now." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Funny story, actually. I bought it the exact day when you announced that you were pregnant with these little balls of joy." Virgil explains while taking Lelouch from Natsuki and Scarlet from Sayori and they both sat in their father's lap.

"You had it that long?!" Yuri was shocked.

"Yeah I did. I kind of forgot about it too. With the pregnancy and raising these two, we all kind of had a lot on our plates."

"Well that's in the past and we are in the here and now so let's focus on wedding plans already."

"Yeah, Natsuki is right." Yuri chimed. "However, won't a wedding be expensive?"

"Yeah but I still have well over 2 and a half million dollars left over from my Uncle Victor's check. I think we'll be okay and get Sayori the wedding she wanted."

"Hmm?" Sayori looked shocked. "You still remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Virgil smiled. "Wedding in Europe."

"But I thought we were just dreaming. I didn't know it was something we agreed on."

"Well I agreed to make it happen."

"Alright let's start working on getting passports." Yuri said.

They left the patio and headed back inside but little did they know that someone was listening in on their conversation.

"Hmm... Europe, huh?" Said a man with brown eyes.

The next day, Virgil gathered the girl's fake documents and they headed to the DMV where the three of them had their photos taken for their tourist passports and brought photos of the kids for their passports. Virgil instructed Yuri and Natsuki to take Sayori for a girls' day out and help her pick out a dress because he's not allowed to look at it until Sayori is walking down the isle in it. So they did just that and they were looking at dresses where Sayori was speechless at how many beautiful white dresses there were. A woman came up and offered her help which they accepted. Sayori tried several dresses but after 14th dress, she found the perfect one. They sent the bill to Virgil where he was flabbergasted, sure he could afford it but the price was still insanely high. The girls continued looking around at wedding stuff and after a long day, they came home and ended up deciding that Natsuki was going to bake the wedding cake. Things were going well with everyone. Once they had everything they needed Virgil started looking at plain tickets for Rome, Italy. He knew someone there who would preform a wedding for them, Father Steven. He hasn't seen him since he was nine and really missed seeing him so he had a lot to catch up on.

"Girls, we're going to Rome and the Honeymoon will be in Paris." Virgil announced.

They were cheering at the update but suddenly Sayori had a chill run down her spine. A flood of worry came over her and she instinctively checked up on the kids who were sleeping in their cribs. Seeing that it was just her natural motherly instinct to always check her kids and that all was well, she left her children to sleep. They all went to bed and Sayori looked at her ring one last time before falling asleep in her fiance's arms.

 **(A/N): Sorry that this one is super short but there wasn't much I could think of so forgive me that this chapter is dry but think of it as a filler chapter. Not that bad if you put it that way right? Anyways, I won't be posting or even writing for the next two days at least. I have a butt load of stiff to do and work has started picking back up again. So hang in there until I'm able to upload again. Tootles.**


	35. Natsuki's Baking part 2

Chapter 30: Natsuki's Baking part 2

Natsuki was in the kitchen with a sketch book trying to design what Virgil and Sayori's Wedding Cake should look like. She wanted it to be vanilla with butter cream icing but she didn't know how to shape it. She tried researching ideas but didn't end very fruitful. She wanted this cake to be unique and original, something that was of her own creation as well as design. When she just about called it quits, Yuri came in carrying Scarlet with her and saw Natsuki with her sketch book.

"Hey Natsuki, are you drawing more manga?" Yuri assumed.

"No Yuri, I'm trying to design a wedding cake for Virgil and Sayori but I can't seem to find a good idea to stick with." She explained while showing Yuri the sketches of cake ideas that she made then ultimately rejected. "No matter what I do, all it takes for me is a second glance and no matter how perfect, I find it terrible."

Yuri rummaged through the drawings. She saw a lot of interesting ideas such as a cake shaped like disk steps that lead up to the bride and groom, a cake made of light orange and black rose shaped icing toppings, and even a funny one where it showed the cake falling on the bride and groom who where shielding themselves. All of them were great ideas so Yuri was confused as to why Natsuki didn't like her ideas.

"Natsuki, in what exact ways do you want this cake's concept to be like? What is your aim?"

"My aim is something that reflects who the bride and groom but I want it to be specific towards only Sayori and Virgil. The reason why I don't like the others is because when I look at them I see that those two on the cake could be anyone." Natsuki explains. "Like, the stair case one shows how far the two have gone in their relationship but they are a lot of couples like that out there. The orange and black roses are supposed to be their hair colors but it's too Halloween like and don't get me started on how many girls out there that are just as clumsy as Sayori who always relies on her fiance who picks up after her and does anything for her at the drop of a dime."

"I see your problem and I have a solution." Yuri said. "Instead of displaying what their relationship has been like, why not express what they've been through that made them so close. Example, you could recreate an event in their relationship."

"Well you see Yuri, the problem with that is…" She start to mutter. "That is a genius idea that I wish I came up with sooner." Natsuki admitted. "But I'm going to figure out how I'm pulling it off so don't try to influence anything onto me."

"As you wish." Yuri leaves Natsuki off to do her own thing as Natsuki starts brain storming. She think about their adventures but doesn't come up with anything that would work for a cake. She drew a cake of them on the ferris wheel but didn't look structurally possible. She drew a cake with them and their children but she started cursing herself because she thought she should've done that for the baby shower. She was tempted to draw Sayori tackling Virgil through a computer but that wouldn't be a good idea. She was at a complete loss but then she had an idea. _A timeline!_ She shouted mentally. The cake would be four layers with silhouettes on the sides; the bottom layer would have them meeting, the second layer would have them holding hands indicating that they're dating, third layer would be them holding hands with their two kids in between them, and the forth and final layer would be Virgil purposing to Sayori complete with white roses rimming each layer and with the bride and groom decorations on the very top. She was so proud of her design that she almost ruined it by attempting to show it to Sayori who was feeding Scarlet and Lelouch in the dining room nearby. Luckily, she came back to her senses and stopped herself in time. She instead ran up to Yuri's room to show her but as she approached her door, she heard her making hissing noises as if she hurt herself. Natsuki opened the door to found Yuri dabbing her finger with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol and with her sword on her bed unsheathed.

"Yuri, are you okay? What happened?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I accidentally cut myself will checking the blade of my sword for any nicks or chips that I couldn't see. I was doing maintenance on Lily." Yuri said.

"Lily? You named your sword?"

"Virgil named his Gurēsufurukurēn which means 'Graceful Crane' so I named mine Lily."

"Why Lily of all names why not the japanese version of it?"

"Because Lily is Yuri in japanese and it didn't sound right to name my sword after me. Also the sword is lily flowered themed and even has the word Lily on the blade in kanji which is spelled the same as my name." Yuri explained.

"Makes sense. Anyways, look!" Natsuki held her sketch book up to Yuri.

"I… like it." Yuri was impressed. "I think Virgil and Sayori are going to love it."

"I know they will." Natsuki puts on a confident smile.

 **(A/N): I wrote all this earlier today and I'm not posting it at work. I'm going to continue writing will things are still slow for the moment. I'll post again soon and also I've been thinking of making this story 50 chapters long instead of 100 like I originally planned. It's not because I'm lazy or can't think of anymore ideas without getting too far into the sequel of this story because I want this one story to focus on Virgil and Sayori while the next one focuses on their children specifically on Lelouch but that's besides the point. I'm trying to make this story long as I can without having it stray too far away from the plot because we're now getting into the actual storyline and just like what the unknown character said in DD Filler Chapter 5, Virgil can't keep a peaceful life for much longer and many bad things are fated to happen. So anyways, thank you so much for reading and next chapter is going to be Yuri's Training part 3. Ta-ta to every single one of you beautiful readers!**


	36. Yuri's Training part 3

Chapter 31: Yuri's Training part 3

Yuri was standing in her room, completely focused on mastering Mushin and is confident that she's ready to see if the efforts of her training have bore fruit. She striped down into her undergarments and put on a purple Gi that she had Virgil buy her. At first it was tight around her chest because of her large assets but Virgil tailored it and so now it fits her much more comfortably. Since she rarely wears it because she spends most of her time training in her room, she would often sleep in it. She doesn't know why but she'd always take her bra and panties off when she wears it to bed, probably because she just liked the feeling of the soft and silky material glide across her skin as she tosses and turns during the night and sometimes the feeling made her "active" at night. However, now wasn't the time for hormones, now is the time to show Virgil the results she's obtained. She walked out of her room and into the dojo where Virgil was once again sitting in the center of the room, criss-crossed and in his place Gi as if he knew she was coming. She was surprised to see that Natsuki was leaning against the wall wearing a pink tank top and black yoga pants.

"You're on time, you are." Virgil spoke. "I brought you a sparring partner, I did." He gestures to Natsuki who was on her iPhone either texting someone or on the web.

 _Here we go again._ Yuri thought to herself.

"You two shall fight each other, you shall. While I watch from over here and eat popcorn, I will." Virgil had a small barrel of Blast o Butter brand popcorn next to him.

Yuri walked up to the center as Natsuki put her phone away and Virgil sat against the wall eating hos popcorn intensely as the fight started. As the fight progressed, the two were almost completely on equal levels. Yuri was dodging everything but was also missing quite a lot. The battle kept progressing but was quite short. Virgil only stopped it because he ran out of Blast o Butter but he also seen plenty before approaching Yuri to do battle with her.

"Now then, we shall fight one another using Mushin, we shall." Virgil stated as he entered the mental state. "Are you ready, Yuri? Have you evolved from a young grasshopper into a mighty locus, my student?"

Yuri took a deep breath and relaxed herself before opening her eyes slowly and inexpressively.

"I am and I have, my teacher."

"Good news, this is."

They started with Virgil throwing a blinding fast jab to Yuri's face which she ducked and countered Virgil with an uppercut which he dodged. He returned with a round house kick to the left of Yuri's head but she blocked it with her right forearm before trusting it upwards causing Virgil to make a back flip maneuver. He started picking up the pace and came at Yuri with a flurry of punches and kicks that she blocked each and every one before countering him with a punch to the gut. Virgil was pleased about how this fight was going so he dropped his stance and exited his Mushin state then held his arms out and let Yuri take the win. She hit him hard in the gut and it hurt but he was too proud to be in pain for her had nothing left to teach her about Mushin.

"Congratulations, Yuri." Virgil said with a smile. "You mastered Mushin, you did."

"Um what the hell is Mushin you guys?" The two turned to Natsuki and just stared at her. "W-What?!"

They just burst into laughing and despite how mad Natsuki was, she eventually joined the laughter.

 **(A/N): Yuri did it! She mastered Mushin! Sorry for this one being so short but I wanted this chapter to be brief so it mirrors how little time it took to for me to master Mushin in real life. Anyways, I'm going to keep on writing some more because I feel like I'm on a role today.**


	37. Cooking and Traveling

Chapter 32: Cooking and Traveling

It was January 26th 2020 and a 21 year old Sayori was buying wine with her soon to be mother in law. She asked Virgil's mother for advise on cooking since Virgil and Natsuki did most of the cooking and she wasn't very good at it. She wanted to learn how to cook but didn't want to bother Natsuki because she was always drawing manga and once she's in her "zone" it's impossible to get her out. Virgil teaching her was a lost cause since he's mostly working and when he's not he's being a father and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt something as heart warming as that. Yuri didn't cook much so no luck there. Virgil's mom was the only option and was more than happy to help her cook. Sayori was surprised she didn't go to her first because Virgil learned everything he knew about cooking from her. Sayori started calling her 'Mom' because one she insisted since Sayori was marrying her son and second she never had a real mom before so calling her that was something that was foreign to her. The two had a fun time shopping together, they never really went out with each other before so it was a good time for the both of them. When they got back to 'V' Manner, which was what they ended up calling the house Sayori and the other's lived in, and headed into the kitchen and started the prepping. Virgil's mom decided it was appropriate to teach Sayori her famous dish, Lemon Chicken. Sayori squealed in excitement. She loved that dish and so did everyone else in the house. Since Virgil was at work and Natsuki and Yuri were playing with Scarlet and Lelouch in the basement's play area, Sayori and mom decided to surprise everyone. Mom walk Sayori through the steps, from slicing the chicken to making the sauce, she was there every step of the way. They were almost done cooking when suddenly the front door opened.

"Daddy's home! How is every-" Virgil came into the house and then stopped when he smelled something in the kitchen. He then went in to investigate when he was greeted by Sayori and his mother.

"Welcome, dear!" Sayori said giving her fiance a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, kiddo! How was work?" His mother greeted him.

"Hey, mom. Work was fine but what brings you here and what is that smell I'm smelling?" He started sniffing the air. "It smells… like… lemon chicken?"

"I was teaching Sarah how to make it since she'll be coming into the family soon, she'd might as well know the family recipe." His mom answered. "She did a good job without any of my help."

"Wow Sarah, I'm impressed. It smells wonderful for on the first try. Can't wait to eat it." Sayori blushed at his complement.

"It was nothing, really." She said putting her two fingers together.

They started having dinner early. Virgil's mom was feeding her grandchildren some home made baby food that she taught Sayori to make. After dinner, they all went to bed early for they had a big and long day tomorrow, they will be flying to Rome to set up the wedding. When morning came, they all had their bags packed and headed out the door. They arrived at the air port and bored the plane. Each row was seven seats so they had a row to themselves which meant they didn't have to sit next to anyone they didn't know or get squished by any large people. Virgil and Sayori had the two seats on the left side of the plane, Natsuki and Yuri had the two seats on the right while Scarlet, Lelouch, and Grandma took all three seats in the middle with Grandma sandwiched between her grandchildren. Sayori was nervous since she never been on a plane but Virgil kept holding onto her hand to reassure her everything was okay. Virgil was looking out the window when someone was standing over him from the seat behind his.. Virgil knew exactly who it was because who else would ever do such a thing to Virgil.

"I already knew you were there." Virgil looks behind him with a smirk. " _Tiny_."

"Dammit, how did you know?" Paul was disappointing that he was caught.

"If you want to sneak up on me then don't stand there without doing anything. You lost the element of surprise minutes ago." Virgil smirked at his best friend. "I even got tired of waiting."

"Well spank my ass and call me Charlie, I've been found out."

"Hey, Paul. Could you perhaps turn down the swearing a notch or three? My kids are right there."

"Sorry, bro. But hey it's a coincidence that we're sitting near-"

"Don't lie to me. You walked on hot coals and legos to find out where I was sitting, didn't you?" Virgil teased.

"Holy-" Paul looks to his right towards his friends kids. "-molly, I'm become predictable."

"Indeed you are, my friend." Virgil laughed through his nose. "Indeed you are."

The plane's engines started and took off shortly after their conversation. The sudden turbulence made Sayori gripped Virgil's hand so tight that he thought she was giving birth again. Yuri was clinging to her chair as if her while Natsuki was just acting like it wasn't anything exciting. Paul was acting like he was on a roller coaster and Michelle who was next to him was just resting while listening to music. Ten hours later, they arrived in Rome, Italy. They spent the next week looking at the Colosseum and The Vatican before their wedding the next day. The couple were laying in bed together, too excited to sleep.

"Hey Sayori?"

"Yes, Virgil?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For coming into my world. If you never did, I would've never found happiness."

"Aww." Sayori was touched by his words. "I couldn't have done it with you, Virgil. Thank you for saving me from that world."

The two shared a kiss before they waited for sleep to over come them. Tomorrow they will be married.

 **(A/N): By the way, Mammoth93, your character, Paul is best man. So wedding day is tomorrow but I'll most likely post it today. See ya!**


	38. The Wedding

Chapter 33: The Wedding

Today's the day. It's the day off the wedding. Virgil and Sayori had to be separated the entire day but they both knew it was going to be worth it. Everyone was setting up the wedding ceremony in the church while the reception was being set up in a private area in Rome. Virgil was nervous but his excitement was what kept him from bailing. He was never a man to turn tail and run however he never faced something so nerve wracking such as this but he still stood his ground in the matter. He could never go so far for Sayori and just leave her out to dry like that. He'd never forgive himself but such an act was impossible. He loved Sayori too much that it just wasn't legitimately possible for him to bring himself to doing that. It would break her heart and that it something that he'd rather die than do.

"Don't tell me the groom is getting cold feet." Paul joked.

"Paul do I need to do a drug test on you?" Virgil smirked back.

"Nah, you're right. Maybe someone spiked my drink."

The two laughed before getting Virgil ready for his big day. Meanwhile Sayori was with Natsuki, Yuri, and Grandma had the kids with her. They helped Sayori get into her dress and did her makeup for her which wasn't much. She was already beautiful the way she was so they didn't need to do much to her to doll her up. The wedding took place in the Church of Santa Susanna and everyone was ready and waiting for the bride to appear. Virgil wasn't nervous when he saw his bride walk into through the church doors and started to walk down the isle. He was too much in awe to to even focus on his worries. _**She's pretty, isn't she?**_ _Yeah she is… Wait, now you decided to show up? Why?_ _ **Because… to make sure you don't screw anything up.**_ _There's no way I'd screw this up._ _ **That's not-**_ The voice in his head was muted by Virgil once Sayori was next to him. Her dress was beautiful with the length of the train dragging behind her and how the long sleeves were lace but the forearms are silk. The silhouette hugged her figure tightly but loosely at the same time. Virgil lifted the veil that covered her face and saw a tearfully happy Sayori with a huge smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." Virgil whispered.

"Thank you." Sayori whispered back.

Father Steven started the Ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Officer Virgil and Sarah Mason in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this, these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word.

"Do you, Virgil, take Sarah to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sarah, take Virgil to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? To promise to love him unconditionally, with honor and respect, to laugh and cry together, and to cherish each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

They then place gold wedding bands on each others' ring fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the Church of Santa Susanna, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

They lean into each other and bring their faces closer when a man suddenly slammed open the doors of the church and interrupted the two before their lips could meet. The man was of average height and looked to be in his mid 20's. He had short brown/black hair and deep brown eyes. Virgil glared at the man who dared to interrupt their wedding but his eyes that were once narrowed at him shot wide open when he realized who it was that he saw. It was like seeing a ghost that Virgil had long since forgotten.

"Brother?" Said a shocked Virgil.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the walls of the church followed by the sound of a woman's scream.

 **To Be Continued…**


	39. The Wedding Crasher

Chapter 34: The Wedding Crasher

"Brother?" Said a shocked Virgil.

Virgil's 'Brother' didn't say anything. He pulled out a hand gun and fired one round at Virgil, hitting him in the face. Sayori helpless watched as her newly wedded husband fall to the ground. It was as if it was in slow motion, she was in shock. She dropped down to aid him, she screamed his name in absolute panic and fearing the worst. Virgil's comrades who attended the wedding charged at his attacker. Paul dropped down and dragged Virgil to safety behind the altar. Sayori was in complete horror, Virgil was limp and unresponsive. He received a gunshot wound to the left eye but still had a pulse. Blood was flowing out from his eye but his eye lid was closed, his right hand was twitching slightly but slower and slower as the seconds passed by. Meanwhile, Virgil's comrades where being tossed around like rag dolls by his brother who wasn't even using his gun. There were 26 police officers, minus the groom, that attended the wedding, all but one was taken out. Paul steps in to confront this mute attacker who looks at him with the murderous glare he's had since entering.

"What the fuck?!" Paul rages. Not caring that he's in a church. "How dare you come in here and shoot my friend?!"

Paul charges at him but was knocked down with one hit. The brother grabs him by the neck and throws him across the room as if he had super human strength. Paul hits his back hard on a stone column yet still manages to get up but he's bruised and is barely able to stand. Staggering to throw a punch, he swings like a drunk brawler and ends up falling to the ground by losing consciousness as his punch misses.

"Ian!" Virgil's mother spoke up with her grandchildren behind her. "What are you doing?! Why did you shoot him?! He's your brother!"

"Same reason I'm going to shoot you," He raised his gun towards his own mother. "Just as Dad did, the both of you left me to die!" Ian yells as he pulls the trigger but misses as a black hair woman drop kicks him. Barely phased, he looks to see who it was that kicked him. It was Yuri who assumes a fighting stance.

"You just shot my teacher and ruined my friends' wedding!" She yells at him. "I don't know who you are but you're not leaving this church without facing the consequences!"

Thanks to Virgil's training, Yuri was able to hold her ground against Ian for a while but she soon learned that he was a marshal artist as well, an experienced one at that. While she was buying everyone some time to escape, Sayori was at Virgil's side.

"Virgil, stay with me!" She pleaded to her husband. "Please!"

Her pleas somehow manged to wake up Virgil. He was barely conscious but was coherent enough to recognize his wife. _Sayori?_ _ **Glad you're awake, we almost lost you.**_ _We? Who are you?_ _ **Your friend. Now get up and protect your family.**_ Virgil did just that. While he wasn't at 100%, he was able to move and speak again despite the injury. He couldn't see out of one eye but he has at least one left and that's all he needed.

"Virgil, oh thank god you're alive!" Sayori was crying tears of relief.

"Sayori," Virgil said not giving a damn if anyone hear her real name. "I'm sorry but all this was my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Sayori was confused. How can her husband be responsible for what's happening.

"Because I failed him. I'll explain more later but right now you and the others need to get out."

"Okay, but you're coming with us. You've been shot in the eye and you're barely alive."

"Sayori listen to me! It's me that and my mom he's after, if I go with you then he's gonna follow." Virgil pleaded. "I have some fight left in me to hold him off and then some. I promise I'll come back alive."

Sayori continued to protest but Virgil had no choice but to ignore her. He turned around and smashed his lips on hers which she instantly melted into but Virgil broke the kiss abruptly. He was giving her a glare that said "Shut up, I know what I'm doing." and that convinced his wife to back off in order for her to understand his motives and why he must do it.

"Please, don't die." Sayori started crying. " _Death do us part_ isn't supposed to be so soon. Please, come back to me and to our family, Virgil."

Virgil simply smiled before getting up but noticed something above him.

"Well I'll be damned, there really is a God." Virgil said in surprise.

They were by a statue of the Archangel Michael who had is hand low towards his waist near Virgil and Sayori. In his hand, was Gurēsufurukurēn and it looked as if the statue was handing it to him. Virgil doesn't hesitate in arming himself with it so he takes his sword from the statue's hand and charges at Ian. As he swings, Ian parries Virgil's attack with a saber he was carrying with him and counters it with a blow that cuts the front of Virgil's tuxedo but doesn't injure him. Virgil looks at his brother and notices his angry expression had tears running down it so he thought he won't need to kill his brother and just talk this out.

"Ian, why are doing this?" Virgil asks. "If it's because of the fire then we're sorry. We legitimately thought you were dead."

"Well you sure didn't even attempt to confirm your assumption, did you?" Ian swings again but misses. "You two had plenty of time to check that I was just barely conscious but you didn't do anything. I saw you two run with out me. I even heard Mom say "Virgil, leave him! He's gone!" as you two left to find Dad."

"We didn't know that. We didn't abandon you, we even sent a search party to retrieve both you and Dad." Virgil parries another strike.

"Of course Dad saves you, he always does. Just because you were born two minutes after me doesn't mean you should be his favorite!" Ian swings and cuts across Virgil's stomach and starts bleeding.

Virgil is starting to lose consciousness from the blood loss. _**You're in quite the predicament, Virgil.**_ _Shut up! I do NOT need this right now!_ Virgil's eyes stop glowing green and his vision went completely black, he was out. The last thing he heard before losing all consciousness was _**Ahahahahaha!**_ As Ian was about to deliver the final blow by running his sword through Virgil's chest when suddenly he caught it with his bare hand. A devilish smile formed on his face as he looked up to Ian who was completely dumbfounded at what he was looking at.

" **Tag in.** " He spoke with two glowing red eyes.

 **(A/N): Man what is wrong with me lately? First I was writing and releasing these chapters at a godly rate and now can't write worth an STD riddled mini dick to save my boring life. What the hell it's as confusing as why I chose the name 'Ian' for the brother. *sigh* In any case a new chapter has been released and that is what matters. Oh and uh before you go, I should tell you that Monika will be making a comeback in a filler chapter before being in an actual chapter. Tootles as I go to bed because I haven't slept in 27 hours.**


	40. Killer Smile

Chapter 35: Killer Smile

Ian, older twin brother of Virgil, crashed his brother's wedding in an act of revenge. Virgil, who was shot in the eye by his brother miraculously survived the injury and was able to fight back but it wasn't long until he was on the ground bleeding out. When Ian was going to deliver the final blow while Virgil was unconscious, the blade of his saber was caught bare handed. Virgil was smiling evilly to his brother, his left eye that was shot was healed and both of his green eyes were glowing red.

"Ahhhhahahahahaha!" Virgil laughed with a distorted and demonic as he slashed his brother and forced him to back away. "You rest up, Virgil. I'll take things from here!"

The being who was controlling Virgil, started slashing away at Ian while laughing historically. Ian struggled to keep up with every blow that he was parrying, eventually was receiving cuts all over his body. He looked up at his brother who was being controlled by some demonic force and saw the he was staring at him with a smile. All he could see in that smile was the terror of a killer who shows no sign of mercy, Ian couldn't help but to shake in fear. He couldn't even see him move, all of a sudden Evil Virgil was standing right in front of him with his blade up to Ian's neck.

"I think it's time I end this because you're starting to bore me." He said.

Ian closed his eyes tightly but then heard the demon in front of him start yelling.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Evil Virgil was screaming while holding his left eye as both of them were changing from that sinister red and back to Virgil's normal green. "Virgil, what are you doing! I'm trying to buy you time so you can recover! Wait! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAHHHHH!"

Virgil was panting, finally having control over his body again.

 _You idiot! I was trying to help you!_

 _You almost killed my brother using my own two hands!_

 _He was gonna kill you and you were knocked out while bleeding. Was else was I supposed to do? Let you die?!_

 _You didn't have to do all that_ _like that._

Virgil wasn't happy with himself. He looked around at the chaos the he and his brother had done. What bothered him the most was the fact that his brother was alive all this time. He looked a lot like dad with his hair. They two haven't seen each other since they were seven when the fire broke out, when he thought he died. The two never got along and Virgil regretted how they treated each other so he was genuinely happy to see him and was even more so that he appeared at his wedding but instantly heart broken when he only came just to kill him and their mother. _Some heart warming family reunion._ He thought to himself. Speaking of his brother, he wasn't there any more. Everyone evacuated when the fight started except for Paul who was still knocked out but still alive. Virgil walked over to him and picked him up over his shoulder. Paul soon woke up and they started talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a brother?" 

"Because I _had_ a brother. At the time I thought he was dead and I had so many regrets that I never felt like talking about him."

"Why would he try to kill you? Who could hold a grudge for so long?"

"He thinks that mom and I left him to die in a fire that broke out when we were little kids."

"That's stupid, bro."

"You just keep preaching to the choir, Paul."

Meanwhile at a safer location, Virgil's mother was comforting her daughter in law who was crying because her wedding was ruined. She had the little amount of mascara running down her face since this was supposed to be a magical day for her but turned disastrous because of a party crasher who wanted to kill her groom. What was even worse was the she wasn't really married, their kiss seals the deal making it official but their lips didn't even meet in time before the chaos started. The agrees that she isn't married and believes it too because Virgil kissed her forcefully to convince her to go on with out him. She refuses to accept that as their first kiss as a married couple so Sayori takes off her wedding ring and holds on to it tightly. _I'm sorry, Virgil. If we're going to be married then it's going to be perfect no matter what._ Lelouch walks over to his crying mother and hugs her.

"Lelouch, sweetie." Sayori turns to her 364 day old son. "It's going to be okay, Daddy will be okay."

Sayori kisses him on the head. Scarlet was with her grandmother who's been shaken up, not by almost getting killed but rather the fact that her other son whom was to believed to be dead is alive and want to kill her and his brother. _Ian, forgive me. I should've known you were still alive, I'm sorry._ Yuri and Natsuki were being checked for any injury they were okay but Yuri had a few bad scrapes on her. Everyone was doing okay for the moment except for Sayori and Michelle who were worried about the two men they love. After what felt like an eternity, Virgil and Paul were seen walking towards them. Virgil's injuries were healed up, even his eye that was shot. Some how while the evil side of him took over, his body was rapidly healing and wasn't receiving any damage that was dealt to it. They see their loved ones and were immediately tackled by Sayori and Michelle and were bombarded by kisses from their respective woman they loved so much.

"Virgil, I was so scared. The rain clouds were starting to come back." Sayori cried. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm alright. Some how my body recovered." Virgil was still confused by it. "I can't believe Ian is still alive after all these years."

"You're brother?"

"Yes. And he wants to kill me."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I believe it was because we left him behind in the fire that consumed our house and our father when we were seven."

Flashback Starts

Virgil and Ian were playing outside or rather fighting outside in their back yard. The two boys never got a long, they were polar opposites that never saw eye to eye. Ian was popular, Virgil was a loner. Ian was a jock, Virgil was a geek. Ian hated school and Virgil loved it. They always argued because of these differences and the only thing they had in common other than their blood was that they enjoyed fighting, particularly each other. They'd fight anywhere and not care who was around or what it was about. They'd fight in church, in a store, at school, and even in front of police while holding sticks and would not stop until someone broke up their fight or the other was on the ground bleeding. Some times one of them would ask the other if they were bored and wanted to fight and they would always agree on that one thing. But while they were out fighting over a soccer ball, they noticed their house was on fire. They ran in to see where their parents are. They helped mom get out but dad wasn't seen anywhere. Ian wanted to stay and look for him but Virgil argued that they should get out. Unable to come to an agreement they started throwing fists at each other while surrounded by flames tat were closing in. The roof caved in and buried Ian, Virgil thought he was gone so he ran off but was buried too. Their father came and rescued Virgil but Ian was too deep in flaming debris to believe he was still alive so their father was able to save Virgil but died from the smoke. Virgil turned back, _Ian, I'm sorry brother. I should've never argued._

Flashback Ends

"But apparently, he survived yet he disappeared for some reason and now is after our mother's and my blood. I can't help but feel at fault."

"Babe, it's not your fault." Sayori tried to cheer him up.

"I'm not so sure."

"Hey, we'll be fine but let's focus on what's in front of us." Sayori reached for Virgil's left hand and took off his ring.

"Sarah ,what are doing?"

"If we're going to be wedded then we need to do it right with no interruptions so for now I'm your fiance." She explained. "But for now lets go home."

"Yeah. Let's go home."

 **(A/N): It's 1:23 am and I'm posting this now because I love you readers. So read it and leave reviews while I go sleep forever.**


	41. DD UPDATE 1

Hey everyone. So sorry for being the bearer of bad news but I won't be posting for quite a while. You see, about a week ago I got into a bad car accident while I was being car pooled home from a party and received a head trauma where I was out for a couple days but I'm expected to make a full recovery thought so that's good. The doctor said I should take take it easy for a week or two so you won't be seeing anything for a while. It's taking me over a hour to write this because it hurts my head to write. Hang in there everyone and I will get back to you the second that I can but for now I just need to stay in bed while two of my friends take care of me. Before I go I should ask you guys for advice, they're both girls so should I ask them to dress up as Ram and Rem? Btw, eventually I'll make a Subaru x Rem fic once I'm done with Doki Doki In Real Life and the sequel. **REM IS BEST GIRL!**


	42. Non-Weds

Chapter 36: Non-Weds

A month has passed since Virgil's brother, Ian, crashed the wedding and injured 90% of the wedding guests but things have seemed to return to normal. Virgil and Sayori have returned to being an engaged couple but things weren't quite well. Virgil was still trying to mentally recover from his encounter with his brother. He couldn't figure out what was harder for him to process, the fact that his brother was still alive after all this time or the fact that his brother was out for revenge. Plus, Virgil wasn't happy with how this effected his mother, she was staying with them because she started having mental breakdowns that resulted with her rambling about her claiming to be a bad mother for believing her son was dead for so many years. The only thing that was keeping her sanity intact was her grandchildren considering her parents weren't mentally sound and so she didn't want to end up like them for the kids sake. Paul was trying his best to help support Virgil as well, often them going to bars after work with a few other officers. Paul knew he was doing a good job when Virgil starts singing his heart out when the gang starts doing sea shanties. Sayori wanted to start becoming more intimate with Virgil mostly because they were supposed to be on their honeymoon but with his mom now in their house, it was next to impossible. She had to bite the pillow at night so they wouldn't be heard but Virgil knew Sayori wanted to just scream her heart out. They almost got caught once but Virgil was able to convince his mother otherwise which he was frighteningly successful since his mom was very good at spotting lies. Natsuki ending up helping Virgil's mother recover by attending bake sales at her church while Yuri helped out at the local Foster Home by reading children stories to the kids and boy did they love seeing her.

Virgil and Paul were out one night on patrol when they decided to stop by a convenient store for a break. They both got their coffees and bought a couple of snacks but as they started to leave, they saw a young man standing in the middle of the road. Virgil noticed Gurēsufurukurēn spawned on his waist which is something it does now when danger is nearby apparently but Virgil decides to never question it.

 _Be careful, Rookie._ Virgil's head demon spoke to him. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

 _I'm well aware of that._

" _Foreshadowing" as Yuri would say._

 _Not now._

The two officers approached the kid and as they did they felt dizzy. The next thing they know, the three of them were in a different world.

 **(A/N): I'm Back, Bitches! I'm finally well enough to write again! No more headaches, no more leg or back pains, and no more concussions. I'd like to point out most of my absence was due to physical therapy because my leg was busted up too, a dislocated femur but I'm better now so expect stories from me. Anyway so I'd hate to do this to you but this story will be at a complete stop for quite some time buuuuuut don't worry because there's going to be another story that will be taking place. It's a story in itself so it deserves it's own fanfic but is part of the Doki Doki IRL Universe. Please stay tuned for RE:Zero - Our Lives in a Different World.**


	43. Missing In Action

Chapter 37: Missing In Action

 **(A/N): Please read RE: ZERO Our Lives to fill in the gaps (when it's finished that is).**

Sayori was sitting down in her living room with a depressed look on her face. Her fiance, Virgil, was declared missing in action or M.I.A. for short and has been for two full weeks now. Across from her was Michelle, the girlfriend of Virgil's partner Paul who was also missing. These two have been seeing each other ever since they received the terrible news.

Virgil's mother was in her room, too scared to even leave it. It's bad enough that her other son, Ian, was out to kill her and his brother but now Virgil is missing and she couldn't be in anymore despair.

Natsuki was in the kitchen baking cookie with Lelouch being the taste tester. These two been spending a lot of time with each other when they learned of Virgil's disappearance.

Yuri was with Scarlett in the Dojo cleaning the equipment. Her niece just kept her company but then the little girl discovered something in the closet, Yuri's old uniform.

"Auntie Ari, what's this?" The year and a half old girl asked her aunt Yuri.

Yuri smiled when she saw what the little one held up to her.

"That, Scarlett, was your aunties' old high school uniform." She smiled.

 **(A/N): I just want to make something clear. Virgil is currently 25, Sayori and Yuri are both 23, Natsuki is 22, Paul is 26, Michelle is 25, Monica is 24 (just for those who are Monica fans), and Virgil's mother is 49. Just wanted to get those numbers out there.**

"Guys come down here!" Sayori called from down stairs.

Everyone rushed down to the living room to find Sayori and Michelle with the TV on and Ian on the screen.

"I demand that Officer Virgil and his family to appear before me by 1pm this afternoon and for every 10 minutes past that time a number of children shall be publicly executed depending on the number of family members that are absent!" Ian announced this while standing on a pile of fallen S.W.A.T. officers, most were beheaded. He was also on the remains of a roof of that school that Virgil arrived at when it was on fire.

Only an hour remained until Ian started taking innocent children's lives. The six of them left to the school while Michelle remained behind.

It took them half an hour to get to the school. A group of officers stopped them but when they noticed who Sayori was they let them through knowing it was the group Ian wanted. They followed them as escorts and bodyguards. There were 12 of them, two for each person to protect.

As soon as they arrived all 12 officers were decapitated all at once. They heard the sound of Ian's laughter.

"Well, well, well. We have the entire family but where is Virgil?" Ian asked.

"We don't know! He's been missing for a while now! Ian, son, please st-" Virgil's mother was shot in the heart by Ian, by her own son.

"NANA!" Scarlett and Lelouch both screamed.

"Nana? So these two must be my niece and nephew I take it?" Ian asked.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" Sayori yelled in anger.

"So I have two more to kill, do I? Very well." Ian said to himself. "Are there anymore spawns of him out there?"

"No, there isn't and if there were, I'd never tell you!" Sayori screamed.

"HAHAHA! Wow didn't know my little brother had such good taste in women. I'm actually a little bit proud of him." Ian had a perverted grin on his face now. "I wonder if Virgil will come if I had some fun with his wife. I don't care for someone's sloppy seconds that much but if it brings Virgil out of hiding then I can make an exception!"

Ian charged at Sayori with such speed and was right in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her back where he was originally standing.

Yuri ran up and swung at Ian but only to be countered when Ian placed Sayori in between them as a shield. Yuri was knocked to the ground when a boot came and planted itself on the back of her head, making her face eat the dirt.

Sayori bit down hard on Ian's wrist making him let go of her and scream in pain. He kicked her off the roof and waited to hear a splat but when he heard nothing he looked and what he saw sent pleasure but also chills up and down his spine.

Virgil appeared with an unconscious Sayori in his arms.

 **(A/N): We are back with another chapter. I decided to hold off on RE: ZERO Our Lives for now until I finish this story. By the way, will have 100 chapters before completing with new enemies for Virgil and the gang to face. Only two more arches to go after this one is closed. Tootles!**


	44. Reporting for Duty Everyone

Chapter 38: Reporting for Duty Everyone

Virgil held his beloved in his arms who started to stir at the familiar touch. She opened her eyes and thought that what she saw was just a dream. However, his smile, his voice, and his touch made it all too real to be a mere dream.

"V-Virgil?" Sayori looked at him but couldn't believe what she saw, he changed a lot.

His hair was longer, much longer. His black locks reached down past his waist and to his butt. His face looked different as well. Mostly his facial hair was different, he had a thin beard but it looked like he trimmed it a little bit but a while ago.

"Hey, Sayori. Sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" He asked with a gentle tone.

"So much better now that you're back." She hugged him but then she noticed something else and it made her blush. Virgil was completely shirtless and was bulkier too. He was always slender but kept himself tone but now he was ripped. He now stood 6 feet tall and now weighed 200 pounds of muscle.

"I see the others are up there too. Let's say hi to them." He said.

Virgil jumped up four stories high, onto the roof top, and then some. He landed in front of the others and then put Sayori down. He rushed over to his dying mother who only gave her son a faint smile that said she can die happy now. Virgil didn't have time to mourn his mother. Everyone else was shocked to see who it was that stood before them.

"Virgil is that you?" Said Natsuki.

"Yes, it is me." He simply responded.

"What happened to your hair? It's almost as long as mine." Said Yuri.

"I've been gone for over two years. I will explain that later but first..." Virgil had an irritated look on his face and sighed. "First, I need you to stop feeling up my back, Natsuki."

Natsuki flinched but reluctantly moved her hands away from Virgil's toned back and said "Sowwy" very cutely.

"Anyway first…" Virgil held up his hand and pointed at Ian then suddenly moved right in front of his older brother at such blinding speed that created a shock wave. With his finger up and still pointed at Ian, but only an inch away from his surprised faced. "I need to take care of a certain some one."

Virgil then flicked his brother on the forehead which knocked him off his feet and sent him flying back.

Ian then landed on his ass on the ground below. He was surrounded by dozens of S.W.A.T. agents pointing rifles at him.

"Still don't have it in you to kill me, do you little brother?" He grinned. "I'll let you have this round but I will finish the contract." Ian was then hauled away by the S.W.A.T. team.

 _Contract?_ Virgil thought to himself.

 _Hey rookie, glad to see you're alright._ Virgil's demon spoke inside him.

 _Me too._ Virgil replied in his head.

"Does anyone have any water on them?" Virgil asked.

"Welcome back, Officer Virgil." Said an officer who handed him a bottle of water.

"Good to be back and thank you."

Virgil walked over to his mother who was barely alive. He opened the bottle of water and poured it over her wound. He then placed his hands over her where a bright blue light started radiating from his palms. It wasn't long until Virgil's mother started breathing again. He healed her.

"Virgil, what was that?" Yuri asked.

"Healing magic, something useful I picked up while I was gone."

"That's so cool!" Sayori said with a shine in her eyes.

"Yeah it is." He agreed.

He then held his woman close to him who started playing with his beard.

"It's so fuzzy." She teased.

"I can keep it if you want." He said.

"Only for a little while." She said.

"Well I guess I'll keep it-AHH!"

Lelouch and Scarlett were tugging on their father's long hair.

He then scooped them up with both arms and handed Lelouch to Sayori but kept Scarlett in his arms. The four were all in a group hug with Virgil kissing Sayori who immediately returned the kiss.

"It's been over two years since I tasted those lips." Virgil said.

"Yeah how has it been two years for you when it's only been two weeks for us?" Sayori asked.

"Buckle in everyone, do I have a story for you."

They all went home to their house where he began to explain the events of RE: ZERO Our Lives.

After everyone went to bed and was asleep. Virgil tried to wake up Sayori but to his surprise, she was already awake and was already one step ahead of him. She was smiling as she was already completely undressed under the covers.

"You read my mind." He grinned.

Her smile went from innocent to pure naughty.

"Then I assume you already know what you're in for?" Her smile was now devilish. "I'll have you know mister, during these past two weeks my fingers couldn't do the job and you shouldn't leave me so horny like that. Prepare to be punished, Virgie."

 _Oh fuck me!_

 _And not in the good way. Good luck and nice knowing you, rookie._

 _Don't leave me!_

 _Hell no! You're on your own. BYE!_

 _Ohh no…_

Sayori had a predatory smile on her face and Virgil could only accept his fate.

 **(A/N): And there we have it, the end to the Brother Ark complete with a lemon ending. I'll save the actual smut chapter for next time but for now, tootles!**


	45. Virgil's Punishment

Chapter 39: Virgil's Punishment

Virgil knew this was going to happen. He was gone for so long that Sayori's needs would build up to the point where she'd do this.

Sayori had her beloved on his back and was straddling him with a devilish look on her face.

"Sayori, I haven't relieved myself in over two years so you might out do me this time. Please go easy on me?"

"Nnnnope." She tried to sound cute and innocent but we all know that wasn't the case tonight. "You left me to take care of myself for two whole weeks and being sucked into another world against your will is no excuse."

She pulled out Virgil's member and inserted it inside her.

"Mmmmm fuhhck I missed this so much hahh." She really did miss the sex.

She then started moving her hips. Virgil missed this sensation more than anything.

Roughly 6 minutes had passed and Virgil was turning red, struggling to keep from shooting his load inside her. Then she noticed.

"Awe Virgie, you're trying so hard to hold back for me. Tell you what, I give you permission to unload into me and take the lead once you recover. How does that sound?"

Virgil didn't even need to respond to that verbally. He grabbed Sayori by the butt cheeks and after four forceful thrusts he unloaded his cum into her. This made Sayori cum as well with her walls clamping around Virgil's member from all sides. He then picked her up and off the bed where he stood in the middle of the floor holding Sayori up with his arms.

"Hold on tight." He said.

Virgil started thrusting into her while holding her completely off the ground. The whole room was full with the sound of Sayori's moans.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH! VIRGIL!" She screamed in pure ecstasy.

Virgil kept up the thrust at full throttle for nine minutes before letting his load into her once again. She quivered and twitched after climaxing twice in under nine minutes. Virgil pulled out making Sayori do something she never thought she could do, squirt. The room echoed to the sound of fluid hitting the carpet floor.

"Did-Did you just do what I thought you just did, Sayori?" Virgil asked.

She could barely stand upright. She held her womanhood but could barely touch it, it was so sensitive right now. All she could do is hold on to her beloved man for support.

"I missed you so much." She kissed him so beautifully and sweetly that she cried with joy knowing that he's back and he is never going to leave her again.

"I missed you, too." He kissed back.

Virgil picked up Sayori bridal style and laid her down on their bed. He tucks her in and lays down next to her. She hugs closely to him as if he'll disappear again if she lets go. The two fall asleep.

 **(A/N): A short lemon to end the night for me. Hope you all enjoyed, G'night!**


	46. The Wedding & Honeymoon

Chapter 40: The Wedding & Honeymoon

"You may kiss your bride." The priest says to the groom.

The groom, Virgil, looked at his bride with a smile and held her close to his body. The bride, Sayori, leaned towards her groom with her lips puckered and ready. They closed the gap and shared their first kiss as husband and wife, they were now finally a Mr. and Mrs. without anyone getting in the way this time.

"I love you so much, Virgil." Sayori said to her husband.

"I love you too, Sayori." Virgil respond in a whisper so no one would hear her real name. Virgil thought that is was more appropriate to not address her by her fake name during this occasion.

The two walk down the isle, arm in arm, and out the front of the church to a limousine where they will be transported to where the wedding reception will be held. As the car drives off, the newly weds start making out in the back. The driver pulls up to the location and somehow everyone else has already arrived before them.

They start the buffet and then not long after everyone started eating, it was time to cut the cake. Made my Natsuki herself, everyone was eager to try it. Virgil and Sayori were about to cut it but Sayori froze and this caught Virgil's attention.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

She shakes her head and looks up with a teary smile.

"I never thought something so magical could happen to me." She says with a wide smile.

Virgil could only smile back at her as they both held the knife in their hands. They both cut two pieces together and Virgil gently shoves his piece in her face while she straight up smacks it across his as the two laugh together.

It wasn't long until the newly weds had their first dance and everyone chimed in. After the two danced, Virgil danced with Scarlett while Sayori danced with Lelouch. When Virgil had a three way dance with both his children, Sayori danced with her new mother in law whom she had a small conversation with.

"Sarah, if Virgil ever misbehaves then just do this." Virgil's mom turns towards her son's direction. "VIRGILIUS VIRTUTI!"

Virgil jumps and turns towards his mother's direction. "Y-Yes Ma'am?" He says panicking, thinking he did something wrong.

"Nothing!" His mom laughs. "Just giving your wife some helpful advice." Sayori joins the laughing.

"Moooooooom! Not cool!"

"Virgilius, Mother?" Sayori asks.

"Virgilius is what Virgil is short for. He probably never had to explain that to you since no one calls him by his full name." She simply says.

After the dance, Sayori through the bouquet and Michelle catches it. Paul turns to Virgil who only responds to him with a thumbs up sign. When it stuck midnight, the party was over and it was time for Virgil and Sayori to head off to the Airport to go to Paris for their Honeymoon. They ended up changing on the way there since it would be awkward to show up on a plane in a wedding dress and tux. Sayori wore a short white spring dress and Virgil wore a black suit without a tie. They boarded the plane and they took off, hand in hand. After 10 hours they arrived in Paris, France.

"Nous avons une suite sous le nom 'Virtuti'." Virgil said to the gentleman at the front desk of the hotel.

"Virgil, I didn't know you spoke french." Sayori said to her husband.

"I did a lot of studying before the wedding, love." He replied to his wife.

"Ah, oui monsieur." The man said. "Une suite pour Monsieur et Madame Virtuti."

The man then handed them their room keys.

"Merci beaucoup." Virgil thanked the man.

They entered the elevator and pressed the button to the 7th floor. Almost immediately as the doors shut, Sayori jumped onto Virgil and started bombarding him with kisses. When the doors opened, Virgil was being lead by Sayori to their room as she was so eager to start their honeymoon. As they entered the room, Sayori pushes Virgil onto the bed before he could even put their luggage down. She straddles on his waist and was already riding on him.

"Sayori, at least let us take ours clothes off first."

"What are you waiting for?" Sayori stuck her tongue out at him as she started lifting her dress to take it off.

Virgil started to unbutton his shirt but then Sayori started to do it for him. She was already in her bra and panties but still had her red flats on. As she started to undo Virgil's belt, Virgil reached around behind her and started unclasping her bra. Sayori was beginning to moan softly as she was pulling her husband's pants down since he started to rub her womanhood through the thin piece of fabric she still had on. When Virgil took her last garment off he looked at her taking in the sight. Sayori blushed but smiled. The heat that flooded her cheeks wasn't out of embarrassment or shyness but rather the warm feeling that is the love she had for her husband. Virgil, on the other hand, had his own way of feeling this warmth. It wasn't in his cheeks but his chest. Virgil would feel a soothing heat in his heart when he was with Sayori, whether his was in bed with her her by her side, his heart would melt and he would be at peace. The only thing that made this feeling truly stand out was the fact that he can trust the feeling without doubts.

Sayori started kissing her husband some more, making both their heart rates rise to the clouds. She felt like she was experiencing her first time all over again but some how this was even better than she remembered. Virgil actually felt what they were doing was special because of this occasion behind it.

After what felt like forever, when really it was 15 minutes, the two finally finished in sync. Virgil came inside Sayori like he normally does but this time he pushed as far in as he could when he released his load.

"V-Virgil, are… hah… are you trying to get me… ahh… pregnant again?" Sayori says with shortness in her breath.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just love you so much that my instincts kind of took control."

"It's okay, Virgil. We can have another kid if you want." Sayori smiles. "Just let me know before we do it so I remember to skip the pill."

"Okie doki." He said.

"That's my line, Virgie." She play whined.

After the two fell asleep for the night, they woke up bright and early to walk around Paris. They found a vender that sold coconuts which Virgil bought a couple as well as coffee beans and bamboo and made Sayori a pair maracas which Virgil then learned to regret doing so because she rattled them constantly to the point where she'd use them to annoy her husband to get her the things she wants. They were her new 'puppy eyes' and she loved abusing them to the fullest.

After two weeks in Paris, it was time for the two to go home. What seemed like an eternity on that 12 hour flight, the couple finally made it home. As the two were exiting the airport, Virgil walked past a woman with blood red hair that reminded him of someone that gave him the chills.

 **(A/N:) Holy sweet mother of all things sacred and dear to all mens' mortal hearts I am back bitches! Sorry for the nine weeks with no update, I will not lie nor sugar coat my excuse but instead I'll straight up be honest with you, I forgot that I was doing this sort of thing. Yeah with work getting busier and getting out of a brief relationship that was a mistake from the beginning got me side tracked. Yeah you heard me right, I was in a short relationship that didn't even last a month. A fucking month guys. The only thing that I got out of it was that once I finally got her to leave me alone after the break up was an idea for a new arc for the story which will be added immediately. That's right you heard it here, folks. The next arc is the _Ex- Girlfriend Arc_ and it's gonna be filled with drama so all of you hold onto your butts, lads because you are all in for a wild ride. For privacy reasons, I will not be using the antagonist's real name nor will I have the story reflect what actually happened these last two months. This girl has two great danes and I'd rather not have my giblets chopped off and fed to them. I may not mind pain but that is something I'd like to avoid at all costs. I always seem to get the crazy or mean chicks. It's shit like this is why I searched the internet for a Sayori body pillow because at this point my waifu is the only girl who's sane as she is sweet. Okay at this point I'm just venting so I'm gonna go and leave this here. I'm gonna continue to keep an eye on the comments and see how you all like the update. Have fun everyone, tootles. **


	47. A Brother's Goal

Chapter 41: A Brother's Goal

Virgil decided to visit his brother at the prison to get some answers behind his motives. Why go after Virgil and his mother? Why did Virgil feel sadness from his brother when fighting? What was Ian truly planning? These where the questions that bothered Virgil at night but the one question that troubled him the most was the 'contract' that Ian mentioned while being taken away.

Virgil sat down in the visiting area where he arranged to meet his brother. He waited for his brother to show who eventually appeared in hand cuffs, not making eye contact with Virgil. Ian sat down and the two stayed there silence.

"So… How you been been, Ian?"

Ian didn't say anything.

"Ian?" Virgil decided to get to his point. "What happened to the bodies? We all saw you sitting on a mountain of them when I arrived."

"Allegedly..." Ian shortly responded.

"What do you mean?"

"They weren't really there, Virgil. They were just an illusion to lure you."

"Illusion? How were they just an illusion?"

Ian held out his empty palm.

"Virgil, I want you to either look away or blink."

Virgil blinked to find a gold ring in his brother's hand.

"Does it look familiar to you?" Said Ian.

Virgil was shocked to see that it was the exact replica of the wedding ring that he was wearing.

"That – That's my wedding band! How is there two of them and where did it come from?!"

"That's because it's not really there, Virgil." Ian explained. "It's merely just an image that you can interact with to an extent."

"How far of an extent?"

"For one it doesn't change temperature nor does it age."

Virgil blinked in shock and noticed the copy of his ring vanished.

"It's also temporary." Ian continued. "One of the major weaknesses of my demon's abilities."

"You have a demon inside you too?"

"Almost all the males in our bloodline do. A family trait, if you will. You're son might have one of his own."

"So what was the 'contract' bit you mentioned?"

"So there's this small occult organization that wants to use the Virtuti family as bioweapons. You know, the typical evil villain shtick? Taking over the world and stuff."

"And you were gonna side with them?"

"No. At least not completely, anyway. My plan was to "injure you" and bring you to them so you can use your rare demon to take them down. After that I wanted to do some catching up with my little brother complete with a lot of explaining myself."

"My rare demon?"

"Yes, it's one that they were particularly interested in. Yours is one that not only is combat reliable but can also interact on the physical plain at it's own will. Basically your demon can make you OP. That was why they had such an interest in you but were afraid to go after you themselves."

"Well why didn't you just talk to me about it? Like, before the shit started hitting the fan at mach speed?"

"I tried that with the school being on fire but that rubble fell on you and knocked you. To make matters worse, some girl wearing a cosplay outfit saves you."

"Cosplay outfit?" Virgil felt fear.

"Yeah she looked like Monica from Doki Doki Literature Club and speaking of which, why does your wife look like Sayori? And those two girls you live with look like the other members?"

Virgil nearly panicked.

"Your eyes dilated, your pupils would always shrink when you've been found out about something." Ian laughed. "So tell me, how did you manage to marry a video game waifu?"

"I don't really know how but she managed to break through the fourth wall, fall through it, and end up here in our world. I was only 21 when it happened."

"I also noticed that Natsuki and Yuri were at the wedding too. Where was Monica though?"

"I didn't know she was in this world but even if I did, I wouldn't have invited her. I keep having nightmares of her killing my family out of jealousy."

"Well I'm thinking you're being harsh on her. After all she did save your life in that fire."

"I'll thank her but I still don't trust her."

"That's too bad. She seemed really worried too."

"Ian, thank you for this talk. I'm gonna see if I can arrange your sentence to be sorter by talking to the judge and get you out of here soon."

"Be careful about it though. The reason why I attacked you at the wedding was because one of the guests was a member of that occult organization. I believe she is a fellow officer of yours."

Virgil gritted his teeth. The one thing he cannot stand other than quitters are traitors.

"That won't stop me from trying but I'll be careful, brother."

Virgil and Ian said goodbye and scheduled another meeting for the next month. He felt relieved that he had his brother back but was concerned about this organization. Ian planned to betray them but the fact that Ian displayed the hatred of them when he spoke only assured Virgil even further that Ian was on his side. Virgil knew his brother well and that he had a hard time controlling his emotions even at the smallest level. Virgil was also worried about his son considering he was also a male Virtuti and can possess an inner demon of his own. He wondered what it could be and would this organization be interested in him too. Lastly, Virgil was confused with Monica's actions in the school fire. He remembered seeing green eyes before passing out but he didn't think she wasn't the one responsible for the fire let alone be the none to rescue him. So many thoughts filled Virgil's head as he was driving home.

Virgil arrived home and spoke to Sayori about what he found out from Ian. He suggested that Ian should move in with them and while she was hesitate at first, she didn't really see any reason to abject to the idea after hearing that Ian only faked everything he did to lure Virgil to him just to ask for help. Virgil wanted to avoid the subject but he felt it was best to inform his wife that Monica is in the world with them and also saved him. Virgil made it clear that he still didn't trust Monica and Sayori agreed. Her motherly instincts started kicking in and so she has been starting keeping a closer eye on her kids know that not only a confirmed threat could be after her son but a possible threat that could be Monica exists out there.

Outside, a woman with short red hair watches from a car before driving off into the night.

 **(A/N): Just a sub plot filler to explain a few things and to pave the way for more of the story. So Ian was always a good guy from the beginning and just needed his brother's help. Expect Ian to play bigger roles in the future. Monica's role will appear soon in a couple more arcs (sorry to the Monica fans. You have to wait a bit longer for her to play her part(s) but don't worry she's coming.) With all that out of the way, it's late and so I'm going to hit the hay and say good night everyone!**


	48. Tactics Cup part 1

Chapter 42: Tactics Cup Part 1

It was in the middle of July. In the morning when the sun just started to rise, Virgil was in his tactical gear sipping his coffee when Sayori came downstairs. She was wearing her usual sleeping gown, her satan red silk gown that covered passed her knees. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before noticing her husband in his vest and other police gear.

"Morning, honey." She yawned.

"Morning, dear." He replied with a smile.

He approached his wife and gave her a kiss which she noticed was too brief.

"Virgie, whats going on? You normally kiss me longer than that." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, Sayori. I'm just really excited for the Tactics Cup today."

"The Tactics Cup?" She asked.

"So you know how once a year I'd leave for a whole day for police business?"

"Mhmm." Sayori nodded.

"Well every four years the state would host a week long competition for the officers in all of the counties. Each county will send out their most productive precinct down to the state capital and they'll basically just shoot each other with paintballs until the other precinct is wiped out." Virgil explained.

"So your precinct is going for how long?"

"About 8 days, maybe more. It really depends on how long it takes to beat the other teams."

"Okay, kick their butts for me."

"Oh I will, don't worry."

Virgil then leaned in and gave Sayori a long a passionate kiss. He held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck where they stood like that until they both ran out of breath.

Suddenly, someone clears their throat behind them. They turn to find Yuri standing there with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Virgil." She says.

"Mornin' Yuri." The married couple says.

"So Tactics Cup eh?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah so I'm gonna be gone for 8 days and 3 of those days is gonna be Cop Con where we look at the new tech and sometimes present some ideas for future tech." Virgil explained.

"That's cool." Natsuki chimes in from behind wearing a baggy white P!nk tee shirt.

They all had breakfast and then Virgil was ready to go to work. He hugged his kids, Scarlett and Lelouch, and kissed his wife goodbye before waving to Yuri and Natsuki as he got into his Audi TT and drove off.

"Did you girls meet the quota?" Sayori asked which both girls nodded with a 'yes'. "Good then lets get him something special for when he gets back."

Virgil met Paul at the police station and high five'd, both eager for the Tactics Cup and Cop Con. This will be the first time they went to such an event. As they hopped onto the bus, they were met by three other officers in their squad: First was a tall black man who stood 6'3", goes by the name of Trevor. He came from a line of police officers, his father was a Detective, his uncle was a Sargent, and his grandfather was an officer in the Navy before becoming a Captain in a Police Department a county over. While he takes a lot of pride is his line of work, he is the most free spirited and laid back in the group. Next was a hispanic woman that was 5'1" but just like Virgil she a tough cookie in a small package. Her name is Maria and she grew up in a tough neighborhood. Despite this, she is living proof that even if you start at the very bottom you can reach the top for she has been nominated for Sargent. Lastly was an asian man, 5'10" and built like an ox. He is known as Officer Shinji and he holds the record for the most drug related busts for two years.

"Virgil, Paul, you boys ready to kicks some ass?" Said Maria.

"Ready? Lets make a bet. Who gets the least kills has to buy the five of us drinks for the three days of Cop Con." Paul wagered.

"You planned for this ahead of time didn't you, Paul?" Shinji asked.

"For the past week, yes." Paul Confirmed.

"I'm down." Virgil pinged.

"Me too." Chimed Trevor.

"Then you're all on and can't go back on this either." He said.

They all placed their hands in the center and the bet was placed. They hopped onto the bus after they all had their briefing. Paul handed Virgil a coffee and they began chatting about various topics ranging from life at home to life at work to even random things they see on TV. Paul ended up telling Virgil that they now qualify for the Detective position since they have been on the force for over four years. Virgil was excited to hear that they qualify and so the two agreed to sign up once they get back. After a five hour ride they finally arrived to where the Tactics Cup is being held. They get off the bus and head towards the hotel building where they whole state reserved rooms for the officers who will be participating in the event as well as those who will be attending the convention afterwards. Once the five officers entered their hotel suite, Paul dropped his stuff at the door and began laying on one of the five queen size beds with his arms and legs stretched out, "Starfishing" is what he calls it.

"One for each of us, eh?" Maria rhetorically asked.

No one said anything but instead all nodded, which was a universal gesture in their circle. Everyone in the group always knew what someone else was thinking just by mere glances and nods. When someone said something or glanced in a particular direction, that was the group's way of addressing a situation and when everyone understood they'd simply nod. Maria's statement was her way of saying "everyone, pick out a bed". They all trust each other and because of that fact they all know what someone's saying just by simple looks and gestures.

Virgil picked the bed by the window and laid down on the left side of the bed on his right side. By how the beds and windows were placed, one would think he was just looking out the window while laying there but what Virgil was really looking at was the empty space next to him. This was the first time since Sayori came to his world where Virgil had to lay in a bed for two all alone. He wondered if this loneliness was what Sayori felt while Virgil was missing and what it was like for her during those two weeks. Despite knowing where he is now and that he's only a phone call way, she still won't be able to see him and will be by herself for eight days at least.

Paul notices Virgil laying there and wonders if he's okay. At first he thought Virgil was staring out the window but when he adjusts his angle he notices Virgil's point of view would be more geared towards the wall. Then it hits him. Paul pulls out his phone from his coat pocket and dials a number in his contacts. He waits with a smile on his face while looking at Virgil as he hears the ringing being played into his ear before the receiver picks up and he begins talking.

"Hey babe." Paul speaks into his phone.

Virgil turns around and sees Paul with his cell to his ear while maintaining eye contact with his friend. Virgil can't hear who it is but he knows it's Michele. Virgil looks at him thinking and once he realizes what Paul's doing, his friend nods. Paul proceeds to leave the room to continue his conversation with his fiance, closing the door behind him. Virgil chuckles through his nose and pulls out his phone.

 _Let's see here. Skype._ Virgil mentally speaks.

Virgil taps on the app and selects the contact 'Sarah' and begins to call. But after a few seconds the call is disconnected.

 _What the hell? Sayori, you never ignore my calls. I hope everything is okay._ He mentally panicked.

Just as he finished his thought, Sayori starts voice calling him. Virgil immediately answers.

"Hey Sayori, whats going on?"

"Hey Virgie!" Sayori said with cheer in her voice. "Not much is going on, just doing some shopping. What about you? How is the trip going? Did you make it to your hotel? What's it like?" She kept asking a lot of questions like an innocent child who is overly curious about something.

"Hey calm down, dear. Everything is fine, just wanted to check up on you. What are you shopping for?"

At thins point, Sayori is struggling not to burst out with too much information on her surprise.

"Ummm..." Sayori then sighs. "I'm buying you a little something for when you get back BUT I'm not telling you what it is mister!" She finishes with a very firm attitude, clearly not letting herself spoil the surprise for him.

"Oh you're getting me something?" Virgil then hears a bunch of familiar sounds in the background. "I can't wait until I get back." he tries to sound excited.

Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. "Sarah, honey, I have to go now. Someone's knocking on the door and probably needs me. Text me when you get home and we'll talk some more, okay?"

"Okay." She sighs. "I love you." Virgil can tell she's smiling sweetly on her side of the phone call.

"I love you too, dear." He says before he lets her hang up. It's a thing that these two do, if one needs to hang up then the other one does it.

Once the conversation ends, the door opens and Virgil's superior comes out with a not to pleased face. Her name is Lt. Britney Disher and she and Virgil never got along. She was only a year older than Virgil while he was slightly taller by a mere inch. She had long blonde hair tied up into a tight pony tail and her blue eyes looked like the sky during a January afternoon, cold and grey. She also had a matching personality that was so sour even lemons would twist. Virgil got along with her as long as he stayed clear of her and remained professional at work but ever since he got married she'd go out of her way just to make things difficult for Virgil. This was mainly due to jealousy because she once asked Virgil out but since he was already a few months in his relationship with Sayori at the time, he politely declined her confession. She didn't take it well obviously. She was kind and sweet but ever since she was rejected, she didn't appear sweet anymore. When Virgil got married, Britney saw it as an insult to injury. Little does she know is that Virgil was already a father before he got married. Virgil is aware of her not knowing and he tries to keep it that way by not mentioning anything when she's nearby. He even goes as far as asking his inner demon keep an eye out for her and inform him of her presence while he is busy with something else.

Three Days Earlier

Virgil was at his desk filling out some paper work when suddenly-

 _Rookie! Lt. Bitch-ney approaching from a hallway at our 5 o-clock!_

Without looking away from his paper work, Virgil opens a drawer and puts his photo of his wife and kids inside.

 _Coast is clear!_

 _Thank you._ Virgil responds mentally as he places the photo back on his desk again without looking away from his paper work.

 _No problem._

Present Time

"C'mon Lt. just relax. We're here on paid leave to have a good time for all the hard work we've all done. Just chill out and have a beer or two with the squad." Trevor tried lightening the atmosphere but to no success. In fact, all it did was piss her off even more.

Virgil decided to charge the topic to something a bit more serious.

"Was there by any chance Capt. Dane on the other bus because I didn't see him on ours. Is he here at all?" Virgil strategically asked because he knew Britney was also not on the same bus as him and the others.

Virgil knew what Britney was really in his room for, she was there to nose around in Virgil's privet life like she does frequently but Virgil never lets her have that pleasure considering how manipulative she really is. However she is someone who is easily distracted when it comes to nonprofessional topics and can forget what she was talking about if work related things become involved. Since she was the only one in the suite who was on the other bus so she would be the only one who can answer.

"I did not pay any attention to who was on the bus so if he was there I didn't notice him." Britney replied nonchalantly.

After her response, Britney left the suite. Virgil and the others continued to talk when Shinji decided to ask him something.

"So Virgil, who were you talking on the phone with to piss of the Lt?" He asked.

"I was talking to my wife. You know, to let her know I made it here okay." Virgil responded.

"What else did you two talk about?" Paul jumped in.

"Call it a hunch but I think my wife is buying me a motorcycle for when I get back." Virgil said with a proud and confident smile.

"Aye!" Trevor said. "You and I should go _Wild Hog_ sometime. Ya know, just grab our bikes and just go on a road trip."

"Heh. Just try not to tip over a bunch of bikes while at a bar in the middle of no where." Virgil joked.

"Why do you think she's getting you a motorcycle?" Maria asked.

"Well while I was talking on the phone with her, I heard the sound of revving engines. That's a sound I'm all too familiar with. She said she was getting me a surprise for when I get back so I decided not to ruin it despite already having a good idea of what it is she's getting me." Virgil explained.

"Did you used to ride a motorcycle, Virgil?" Shinji asked with a rather curious look.

"I used to drive a motorcycle when I was still in high school. I even had one before I even had a car." He answered.

"Fascinating. How do you keep balance?" Shinji asked.

"Well it's a lot like riding a bike, you end up figuring it out while applying momentum and it just sticks to you after that." He explained.

"Didn't you say that you and your Ex used to ride to school on it everyday?" Paul asked, not knowing he hit a nerve.

Virgil took an uncomfortable gulp of his beer and coughed at the question, almost doing a spit take. After regaining his composure, Virgil spoke again.

"...Yes, we did. But, that's now in the past." Virgil said grimly.

Virgil started thinking to himself. He hadn't really thought of her in forever which was a good thing in his opinion. However, Virgil could still remember her almost perfectly. Her red hair, her brown eyes, and even her laugh. She was Virgil's first girlfriend but he didn't really love her, at least not real love.

Looking back on it, he saw it more like between friends and lovers. However, she kind of used him in many ways that didn't really make things easy for him. She basically wanted the attention and used the relationship for gossip material. Not only that, she was possessive often not letting Virgil communicate to anyone but her and he hated it. Virgil was starting to open back up after the incident with him killing his uncle and she held him back. Once Virgil decided to break up with her, she tried desperately to keep him by going so far as to use her body to keep him but that only angered Virgil and he completely cut her off. After that, she'd started harassing him. When Virgil was riding to school, she'd try to run him off the road with "Virgil." her SUV. Virgil was grateful that he had a motorcycle because in the state he lived in "Virgil." lane splitting was legal so he could always swerve between the traffic. "Virgil." He ended up moving out the same month he graduated and then immediately entered the police academy where he met Paul and stayed in the compass barracks for six months before graduating and they both became police officers. "Virgil!" He was glad he hadn't her from her but he was lonely in his apartment. Paul ended up introducing Virgil to Doki Doki Literature Club to cheer him up. Virgil thought this was Paul's idea of a joke but Virgil decided to give it a shot and ended up addicted to it and once he finally figured out how to get the good ending, well that was when Virgil's life started changing for the better on that fateful day when Sayori came through the computer and into his life.

"VIRGIL!" A female voice yelled to him.

He jumped at the sound and practically fell back in his chair. He looked up to see none other than Britney in a blue tank top and orange sweat pants. Apparently these were her pajamas.

 _Hey, Azazel! Why didn't you tell me she was here?!_ Virgil mentally yelled.

 **(A/N): I decided to give Virgil's inner demon the name _Azazel_ from Jewish Literature, specifically from the _Book of Enoch._**

 _I've been yelling at you that she's there but you were too deep in thought to even hear me._ Azazel yelled back.

"I sure hope you're not _this_ distracted while in the field, Virgil." Britney sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here and why are you in pajamas?" Virgil panicked slightly.

"Obviously I've been assigned to stay in this room with the rest of you." She explained.

"But there's only 5 beds and we all called dibs." He panicked knowing where this is going.

"Looks like we're gonna have to share." Britney grinned like it was her lucky day. "Since you're the only one still awake, it looks like it can't be helped."

"Wait everyone is already in bed?" Virgil looked at the clock and realized his flashback took away the entire afternoon from him and it was now nearly 9:30 at night. "God dammit! I didn't even unpack yet!"

Virgil sighed. "Fine. You can have this side of the bed but you better stay on your side." Virgil scooted over to the other side of the bed from where he normally sleeps so that way he doesn't roll over to his right and accidentally spoon Britney thinking she was Sayori. Virgil couldn't stress enough the fact that he wasn't happy about the sleeping arrangement.

Virgil unpacked his things and before he knew it, Britney was already asleep. He then noticed something else, she was wearing earplugs and a blindfold. Despite Paul also sleeping in the same room, Virgil knew how heavy of a sleeper he was from their time back in the academy. Putting all this together Virgil decided to call Sayori on Skype.

 _Skype. Contacts. 'Sarah'. And video call._ Virgil pecked at his phone's screen as he left the bedroom and entered the living room. After three rings, Sayori picked up.

"Hey honey!" Sayori said cheerfully at the sight of her husband's face.

Virgil couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey dear. I'm so glad to see you." Virgil sounded relieved.

"You seem like something is bothering you." Sayori noticed.

"There is something bothering me, the Lieutenant has to share a bed with me and I'm not happy about it." Virgil ranted. "I'm not gonna tolerate it though. If she wants a bed then she can have it, I'll just sleep in this chair." Virgil then proceeds to sit in a chair.

"That doesn't look comfortable, darling." Sayori says concerned.

"I know dear, I know." Virgil shifts around in the uncomfortable seat.

Sayori then walks into the master bathroom of their house and brings the phone with her.

"Sayori, where are you going?" He asks.

"I need to take a shower but you seem like you walk to talk more so I'm gonna bring the phone with me and so we can keep chatting." Sayori says with a smile.

"Okay." Virgil then smiles at a thought he comes up with. "Why not I join you?"

"Hehe. Hurry up, love." Sayori says flirtatiously.

Virgil then goes and fetches a clean set of clothes and locks himself in the bathroom. The two place their phones on a shelf in each of their respective showers. Sayori starts taking of her shirt, revealing her black 34C pink lace trimmed bra while Virgil unbuttons his shirt, showing off his toned mussels underneath. Once they each had a good view of each other so far, it was Sayori's turn again. She took off her belt and unzipped her skinny jeans, letting Virgil have a peek of the color of the panties she was wearing, a matching black with pink lace trimming. Virgil took off his socks and undone his slacks, letting them drop to the floor before he stepped out of them. He let his wife take a good look at his blue boxers as he waited for Sayori to take her turn. She then turned around and while bending over slightly, she pulled her jeans off letting her husband see the rest of the panties she was wearing. Black panties with pink trimming and in bold pink lettering her undies said "PINK" across her butt as the garment was part of the brand that they were from. Her panties covered most of her butt but still showed some cheek almost like a cross between normal panties and a thong. Virgil started getting hard at the sight and Sayori noticed but she wanted to tease him a little bit more. She then backed up into the camera so most of her back filled the screen, she reached behind her and started undoing the clasp the held her bra firmly in place. Once unclasped, she turned around and slowly let gravity remove the garment off for her. Once it was almost off she then placed her arm across her so Virgil couldn't see her nipples. She giggled at how much she was teasing him. After a few minutes of torturer, she finally lets Virgil see her pink perky nipples. She then turns slightly and slowly while bending over slightly peels the last piece of fabric off of her slim and curvy body. Virgil immediately discards the last bit of clothing off of him and they both turn on the shower heads and start cleaning themselves. While they occasionally played with themselves, they mostly talked normally discussing everything that happened in their day. The two knew this is what being in love is about, not being lovey lovey 24/7 but doing normal things together while being lovey lovey some of the time. The two at home would shower together not just because it was kinky but also because they enjoyed being in each others' company so much. This alone is pure bliss, being with the one you love regardless of what you're doing.

They two finish their long showers and dry off before they get dressed. They continue talking for hours while in bed (with Virgil in his chair that is) until Sayori's eyes start to get heavy. Virgil notices and blows his wife a kiss good night which she then returns. They hang up and despite how uncomfortable the seat is, Virgil closes his eyes and finally lets sleep take him.

 **(A/N): Sooooooooooooooo sorry about how fucking long it's been taking me to update this. I originally wanted thing to be at least 10k words but I decided to stop and say 4.2k for a Part 1 is good enough so I will be uploading this once I've finished this note. In the future, don't expect me to update so freaking much like I used to because real life just doesn't let me anymore. However, I WILL be finishing this story, all 100+ chapters and a sequel of the same length. That I promise you. So yeah, mid-story typing I decided to give Virgil's inner demon a name. Why Azazel you ask? Well 1) it sounds cool 2) my story and 3) I like to reference ancient literature in my stories, using creatures and beings from classic stories because I feel like they've been under appreciated and lets admit it, without those stories we wouldn't even have the great modern day stories we have right now. But anyway, I'm gonna go and start working on part 2 of this chapter. So I'll see you all NEXT TIME!**


End file.
